Signos de Amor
by Panda2501
Summary: Kumiko y Reina nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de acercarse hasta que empezaron a hablar en una fiesta. Las dos instantáneamente hacen clic, y luego algo más que amistad comienza a crecer entre ellos. ¿Podrán resolver las cosas y terminar juntos? Tal vez, con la ayuda de algunos amigos. La historia es localizada en una escuela de Estados Unidos Historia original de"Karukaro"
1. Capitulo1

Hola! ¿Cómo están? En mis país se esta celebrando el día de los muertos 💀

Bueno les dejo una nueva traducción, esta historia aun esta en emisión así que ignoro cuantos capítulos va a tener pero ya pasan de los 20 en el original.

La historia le pertenece a **Karukaro** , el nombre de la historia es _"Signs of Love"_ todos los créditos le pertenecen a el/ella (aun no se si es hombre o mujer .-.) yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla.

Sin mas por el momento los dejo leer, nos leemos mas abajo 🙌

* * *

Capitulo 1: Querer estar cerca

Kumiko definitivamente no era una persona de fiesta, y sin embargo, estaba, torpemente haciendo su camino en una casa de alguien que no conocía, equilibrando en su mano el contenido de su bebida.

Ella se encontraba aquí gracias a su amiga Natsuki, o más exactamente Natsuki la había arrastrado hasta aquí obligándola a quedarse.

El argumento de su amiga era que ahora que Kumiko es una estudiante de segundo año, ella debe intentar mezclarse con personas fuera de la banda (y tal vez ligar con algunas chicas). Ella pudo haberse ido en cualquier momento pero no quería defraudar a su amiga, así que por lo menos intento de socializar en la fiesta pero lo único que había logrado hasta ahora era probar la comida.

Solo habían pasado un par de semanas del año escolar y ya se sentía fatigada por tareas, la banda, amigos excesivamente entusiastas, y ahora, una fiesta que no estaba ayudando.

Vago por un pasillo hasta que encontró una habitación con la puerta ligeramente abierta. En un intento de conseguir un poco de paz, decidió entrar en la habitación por el momento, esperando que el dueño de dicha habitación no se molestara. Sin embargo alguien había tenido la misma idea.

Sentada en la cama se encontraba nada menos que Reina Kousaka, con un aspecto aburrido y concentrada en su celular.

Las dos chicas eran conscientes de la existencia de la otra, ambas habían estado juntas en la banda durante un año. Habían tenido anteriormente conversaciones ocasionales sobre la música, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse mejor debido a que estaban en diferentes secciones y no tenían ninguna clase juntas como estudiantes de primer año. Kumiko sabia que la otra chica era bastante inteligente, así que probablemente ella se encontraba en clases avanzadas. Reina encajaba en el perfil típico de persona exitosa, tanto en el mundo académico como el de música, siendo una interprete de trompeta ridículamente talentosa que rápidamente subió posiciones en la banda.

Kumiko también no podía negar que había sido flechada por la chica durante un tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, Reina es absolutamente hermosa. Tiene todas las cualidades que Kumiko ama: piel clara, cabello oscuro, bonitos ojos y una pequeña y muy atractiva figura. Se fijo en la vestimenta de Reina que estaba usando, era un top azul oscuro con una camisola blanca debajo, una falda con cuadros y sus muslos estaban cubiertos por unos medias negras. Le recordaba a los uniformes de una escuela católica, que irónicamente, mientras Kumiko admiraba su belleza, le trajo pensamientos impuros.

-Ack- fue el primer sonido que escapo de la boca de Kumiko.

Ahora dándose cuenta de su presencia, Reina levanto su vista -¿Qué?-

-Ahaha, nada, simplemente no esperaba a nadie aquí- cerro la puerta detrás de ella -¿Cómo te va?-

-Bien- suspiro Reina -me estoy tomando un descanso del ruido-

-Si, yo también- respondió Kumiko intimidada de hablar con una chica tan hermosa, pero era su oportunidad de tener una conversación real con la trompetista. Puede que no sea la estudiante más brillante pero no era estúpida, lentamente se acerco a la cama -¿te importa si me siento contigo?-

-Adelante- Reina se movió un poco para darle a la otra chica más espacio para sentarse, lo cual hizo.

Kumiko tomo un sorbo lento a su bebida para evitar que se secara su boca, pensando en que decir -En realidad…- empezó -eres la ultima persona que esperaba ver en una fiesta como esta-

-¿Por qué eso?-

Kumiko no podía decir por su tono si se sentía ofendida o no, pero decidió seguir -Ah… tu no pareces el tipo de persona, eso es todo, pero yo tampoco lo soy, odio las fiestas, Natsuki me obligo a quedarme trayéndola aquí-

-También odio las fiestas pero Yuuko me arrastro aquí diciendo que seria bueno para mi-

-¡Eso es lo que me dijo Natsuki! Trate de razonar con ella, pero ella no me escuchaba-

-Me paso igual- Reina sonrió. Kumiko se aplaudió internamente por el hecho de hacer sonreír a Reina, considerando que la expresión de la chica es bastante estoica. -Espera…si tu condujiste hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no te has ido?-

-Bueno…tenia que comer, no podía dejar pasar la comida gratis, ¿verdad?-

Reina asintió con la cabeza -Por supuesto-

-Y a parte si me voy muy pronto Natsuki no me va a dejar de molestar nunca por eso-

-Parece que ambas estamos atrapadas…-

-Parece que así es- gruño Kumiko -Tiene que haber algo que hacer…-

Hubo una pausa en la conversación. Reina volvió a mirar su teléfono y Kumiko empezó a sentirse mas incomoda mientras el silencio se extendía. Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la habitación hasta que encontró una vieja y familiar consola descansando en el suelo.

-¡Oh, genial!- Kumiko rompió el silencio -¡Un Súper Nintendo!- Reina dirigió su vista a una Kumiko entusiasmada que se dirigía a la consola -¿Crees que se molesten si lo enciendo?-

-Ni siquiera se quien vive aquí-

-Yo tampoco- entonces ella pensó lo que era la posible mejor idea que tenia en mucho tiempo -¿Quieres jugar algo?-

Jugar un videojuego definitivamente sonaba mas divertido que navegar sin sentido en Twitter, así que Reina se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba Kumiko en el suelo sentada. La morena recogió los cartuchos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, acomodándolos para saber que juegos había.

-Vamos a ver si hay algún juego para dos jugadores… Uhm… Ah! Aquí hay uno! Kirby's Dream Course, ¿Qué tal este?-

-Nunca lo he jugado antes- dijo Reina

-Es como un juego de golf, pero con Kirby, es muy divertido y no es tan difícil de jugar-

-Ya veo- Reina no pudo evitar sonreír ante el repentino entusiasmo de Kumiko, de hecho diría que la chica se ve linda -Esta bien, vamos a intentarlo-

Kumiko puso el juego y le dio a Reina el segundo control. Cuando la pantalla paso una representación del juego, ella se volvió hacia la otra chica y bromeó -Tengo que advertirte que he jugado muchísimo este juego, así que prácticamente soy toda una maestra en esto-

Reina sonrió -entonces, debo advertirte que soy muy competitiva-

Kumiko sonrió burlonamente -¡Oh, eso lo se! Tu has peleado con los chicos de los años superiores-ack… no quise decir eso… umh…-

Reina pareció sorprendida por un segundo pero recuperándose rápidamente dijo -Entonces, ¿Cómo se juega?-

Kumiko explico el objetivo del juego -Básicamente golpeas a Kirby en diferentes direcciones, tratando de golpear a los enemigos para conseguir estrellas. Quien consiga mas estrellas es el quien gana-

Después de un poco de prueba y error con los controles, se la arreglaron para conocer los controles mientras seguían adelante con el juego, de alguna forma Reina logro ganar la primera ronda (de ocho hoyos) por muy poco, a pesar que era su primera vez jugando.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- exclamo Kumiko -Dijiste que no habías jugado antes-

-Supongo que me es natural-

-Mhm… mas bien fue suerte de principiante, te ganaré en la siguiente ronda-

-Vamos-

Acababan de pasar tan solo cinco minutos del comienzo de la partida y ya tenían una charla amistosa, incluso comenzaban a bromear entre los turnos de cada una. Este era el tiempo mas largo que habían pasado en un mismo lugar ellas solas. Sin embargo, Reina sintió una extraña sensación de comodidad entre ellas, era como si hubieran sido amigas desde hace años.

Kumiko apenas logro ganar en la siguiente ronda, haciendo que el resultado total de estrellas en general estuvieran muy cerca entre si.

-¡Te lo dije!- con aspecto bastante presumido -¡Parece que mis habilidades están regresando a mi!-

-¡Solo tuviste suerte!-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Ya fuera por mala suerte o falta de habilidad, Kumiko empezó a tener dificultades en la siguiente ronda, enviando continuamente a Kirby al borde del mapa, desapareciendo y perdiendo bastantes tiros. Cada vez que su Kirby se encontraba con un destino terrible o había fallado el tiro, ella gritaba un "¡noooo!" o hacia uno de sus típicos ruidos extraños, lo que provocaba que Reina se riera cada vez más.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo esta ronda en particular, pero a pesar de eso, Kumiko se sentía una ganadora por hacer a Reina reír. La trompetista por lo general se veía bastante seria, por lo que verla sonreír y reír abiertamente era una experiencia totalmente nueva que Kumiko se sentía muy honrada de presenciar. Siempre fue genial en hacer reír a las chicas lindas, aunque fuera por ella y su increíble ineptitud en un videojuego.

Estaban cerca de la cuarta ronda, dado que el número de sus estrellas estaban muy cerca entre sí, el factor decisivo seria el quien anote primero. Mas el hoyo se encontraba en un lugar difícil pasando una pendiente, por el borde del mapa. Ambas chicas tienen problemas en hacer que sus tiros sean correctos, pasan de turno en turno, tratando de terminar la ronda.

-No lo vas a conseguir en ese tiro- Kumiko bromeo tratando de arruinar el tiro de su contrincante.

-Mírame conseguirlo- respondió Reina a sus burlas. Ella lo fallo -¡Oops!

-¡Ja, ahora mira esto!... ¡Ah, maldita sea!-

-¡Esta vez no fallaré!-

-Si, claro-

Reina fallo de nuevo -Ah, ¡no otra vez! Este es realmente difícil-

-No es realmente difícil-

-Y lo dice la que sigue mandando su Kirby al borde del mapa-

-No, solo tengo que hacer que choque con esto- Kumiko se sobrepasó de fuerza mandando a su Kirby otra vez al borde del mapa. -¡No, aghhh!-

Reina volvió a reír. Antes de continuar con su turno, miro a Kumiko -Eres muy graciosa-

Kumiko se sintió como si hubiera ascendido al cielo en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, el momento fue roto cuando Yuuko entro a la habitación.

-Chicas, puedo oírlas gritando desde afuera- dijo Yuuko -¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Estamos jugando un videojuego- respondió Reina.

-Caray Reina- la rubia ligeramente comenzó el regaño -Te traje aquí para que puedas divertirte y mezclarte, no para jugar videojuegos-

-Pero nos estamos divirtiendo- esta vez fue Kumiko.

-Bueno, como sea- Yuuko suspiro antes de dirigirse a su amiga -Quiero estar aquí un par de horas más, ¿esta bien?-

-En realidad…- comenzó Reina mientras colocaba su mano en el brazo de Kumiko -Kumiko me iba a llevar a casa-

Kumiko movió la cabeza para mirarla -¿Huh?-

-Ya te ibas, ¿verdad?- Reina preguntó inocentemente.

-Uh…- La capacidad de Kumiko para pensar fue ligeramente afectada por la sensación de sentir el toque de la otra chica, mas logro que las cosas hicieran "clic" -Si, ya nos íbamos-

-Después de terminar este juego- aclaro Reina -porque voy ganando-

-Bueno, esta bien- respondió Yuuko, no era así su idea de divertirse en una fiesta, pero si su amiga se esta divirtiendo, no tenia porqué discutir, no había visto a Reina sonreír de esa manera en bastante tiempo. Cuando salía de la habitación, se despidió por encima del hombro -Entonces nos vemos, te mando un mensaje mas tarde-

Reina se despidió de su amiga antes de concentrarse rápidamente en el juego -Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?-

-Estabas a punto de estropear tu siguiente tiro- respondió Kumiko, sin perder el tono agregó -¿Entonces ahora te llevo a tu casa?-

-¿Es eso un problema?-

-Ah…En lo absoluto-

Natsuki podía encontrar su propio camino a casa, tal vez Yuuko le diera un aventón.

* * *

Reina acabo destrozando a Kumiko en Kirby's Dream Course, pero este último no le importo nada ya que Reina esta muy satisfecha consigo misma. "Te fui fácil" le había dicho, pero por supuesto Reina no le había creído, aunque estuviera diciendo la verdad (y no lo estaba). Estaba a punto de llevarla a casa, pero la trompetista sugirió que pasaran a un restaurante nocturno cercano, para hablar un poco más y conseguir algunos frappes.

Kumiko acerco las papas a las francesas que también había ordenada a la otra chica -¿quieres un poco?- ella ofreció.

Reina sonrió antes de agarrar una -Gracias, ¿sigues con hambre?-

-¡Hey, soy una chica en crecimiento-

-Mhm. Eres bastante alta- comentó.

-No, tu eres un poco baja-

Allí estaba otra vez -¡Oye!- replico Reina no muy ofendida ya que era verdad. Después de terminar un par de papas dijo -Supongo que ir a esa fiesta no fue tan malo después de todo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-He estado buscando una excusa para hablar contigo-

-¿De verdad?- Kumiko respondió con los ojos muy abiertos y masticando.

-Si, pareces bastante popular, te he visto hablar a menudo con varios de nuestros compañeros de banda-

-Ah, en realidad no- Ella empezó agitar la mano con desdén, pero también había un ligero alboroto en su pecho, pensando en que Reina la observaba -Todos ellos van en mi sección-

-Aun así, es bueno llevarse bien con los compañeros de nuestras secciones- dijo Reina casi sombría.

Actualmente, Yuuko era la única en la Reina se refería como un amigo cercano en la banda. Las dos habían comenzado en malas condiciones debido a que tenia una rivalidad con una chica mayor llamada Kaori que Yuuko admiraba enormemente (a veces demasiado). Eso se había calmado, después de que ella había hecho las paces y desde entonces había llegado a conocer a Yuuko mejor, pero aun así había una ligera tensión entre ella y el resto de la sección. En lo mejor de los casos ella los consideraba conocidos.

Reina tampoco tenia amigos fuera de la banda. Ella no era ajena a la soledad, involuntariamente alejaba a otros desde que era pequeña debido a que se enfocaba demasiado en sus metas. Es muy consciente de que es muy difícil acercarse a ella por su comportamiento general y aun no había averiguarlo como solucionarlo.

-Si- contesto Kumiko no pudiendo estar en desacuerdo. Su falta de tacto verbal fallo de nuevo cuando pregunto -Entonces, ¿es cierto que los interpretes de trompetas tienen un ego muy grande?-

Una vez mas, fue tomada por sorpresa, sin embargo sonrió. -Primero me llamas baja y después me preguntas eso, nunca te andas con rodeos, ¿verdad?-

Kumiko sonrió tímidamente y nerviosamente rascándose la nuca -Ahaha… lo siento…-

-Esta bien, me gusta-

-¿De verdad-

-Si, es interesante-

Kumiko no estaba muy segura de como interpretar eso, pero si Reina dice que le gusta, entonces ciertamente no tenia porqué quejarse.

Las dos terminaron hablando sobre varios temas: sus clases, los sucesos actuales en la banda, como terminaron tocando sus respectivos instrumentos, entre otras cosas mas. No se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que sonó el celular de Reina.

-Oh oh…- dijo, notando la hora antes de contestar -Hola mamá… si, estoy bien… lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, estoy con una amiga en este momento… si, me va a llevar a casa en un rato…bueno, adiós-

Después de colgar, Kumiko comprobó la hora -¡¿Qué…?! ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?-

-Debemos irnos-

* * *

La mayor parte de la conversación de camino de regreso consistió en dar direcciones, y pronto, se detuvieron frente de la casa de los Kousaka. Kumiko se entero que Reina no vivía tan lejos de su casa, pero el vecindario de su amiga se encuentra mas cerca de la escuela y también se ve mas agradable, las casas con sus buzones de correspondencia y sus céspedes bien cortados y todo.

Antes de salir, Reina se volvió hacia Kumiko -Gracias de nuevo por llevarme a casa-

-No hay problema-

Ambas chicas trataron de decir algo más pero terminaron hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero- replico Reina.

-No, adelante- dijo Kumiko

-Iba a decir que deberíamos salir más a menudo-

Kumiko sonrió, se encontraba pensado exactamente los mismo, ahora ella estaba temblando de emoción, realmente esperaba que estuviera bien oculta por la oscuridad -¡Si- logro decir.

Reina sonrió de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta del coche -Buenas noches-

-¡Buenas noches!-

Kumiko la observo caminar hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que llegara bien. Reina antes de entrar a su casa se volvió y le dio una pequeña señal de despedida. Kumiko no estaba segura de si la otra chica podía verla, pero aun así devolvió el gesto. La belleza de cabello oscuro desapareció de la cálida luz de afuera de la casa.

Kumiko se quedo ahí sentada por un momento, empezando a procesar los acontecimientos de esa noche. Ella no podía creer que paso una noche tan grande con una chica hermosa que parecía disfrutar de su compañía y por lo visto bastante ya que quiso salir otra vez con ella. Esto era lo mas feliz que se había sentido. Hubiera saltado con júbilo si no tuviera el cinturón, así que se conformo con gritar silenciosamente recargada en el volante.

Por otra parte, eso significaba que el enamoramiento que tenia por Reina no se iba a ir pronto, pero ni siquiera se preocupo por eso en ese momento. Así que solo procedió en poner su música un poco mas fuerte de lo normal y conducir rápido a su casa, alimentada por pura alegría.

* * *

¿Y que tal?

¡Honestamente esta es una de mis historia favoritas! El próximo capitulo lo subo mas tardar el domingo, así que tengan paciencia.

Si les gusto, no olviden dejar su comentario y también si saben una que otra palabra en inglés dejen su comentario en la historia original, estoy segura que el autor se los agradecerá 😉

Visiten mi face. No leemos mas tarde! 😀

Panda2501


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Disculpen por subirlo hasta hoy a pesar que dije que lo subiría ayer. 😩😞

Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, espero que aun sigan comentando a lo largo de la historia 🙌

La historia le pertenece a **Karukaro** así que los créditos a el o ella (aun no se si es hombre o mujer) yo solo le pedí el permiso para traducirlo. 😊

Sin nada mas que decir por el momento, los dejo leer 🙌

* * *

Capitulo 2: Mejores amigas.

Kumiko tampoco era una persona de la mañana.

Sin embargo, ella tenia que despertarse antes que Natsuki. Tamborileó impacientemente sus dedos sobre el volante, mirando la puerta de la entrada de la casa de su mejor amiga, esperando a que se abriera.

Debido al constante deterioro del estado del auto de Natsuki, y el hecho de que ella era buena amiga en general, Kumiko había terminado en convertirse en su conductora designada. El auto de su amiga se encontraba cubierto de lodo con una de las llantas perdidas, habiendo volado a lugares desconocidos durante su último salida, estacionado en el camino a la entrada de la casa. Afortunadamente, Kumiko no se encontraba dentro del vehículo durante lo sucedido, y nunca se molesto en preguntar exactamente que le había pasado.

Su auto tampoco estaba en mejor forma, ya que fue dos veces heredado después de que su hermana se fuera a la universidad, pero por lo menos recordó ponerle gasolina y lavarlo, a diferencia de su amiga negligente. ¿Qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo en salir? Kumiko considero por un momento tocar el claxon de su auto, pero no quería ser una molestia para el vecindario.

Finalmente, Natsuki salió de la casa, luciendo la típica y clásica imagen de lesbianismo, que era con su habitual franela*, una de las tres camisetas que siempre combinaba con unos jeans con jirones*. Kumiko pensó que la chica realmente necesitaba ir a comprar ropa nueva mientras la observaba arrastrarse por el camino de la entrada con aspecto cansado. Iba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no lo tenían, ya que llegarían tarde si no caminaba mas rápido. Nuevamente Kumiko pensó en tocar el claxon, solo para molestar a su amiga.

Natsuki finalmente llego al auto con un gruñido, arrojando su mochila en el asiento trasero con una mano y agarrando su termo favorito con café con la otra.

-Parece que alguien tiene una caso de Lunes- Kumiko menciono una vieja frase favorita, sabiendo que eso enojaría a la otra chica.

Lo hizo -Ni siquiera comiences con esa mierda conmigo- advirtió Natsuki, pero incapaz de parecer amenazante de alguna manera con los ojos todavía medio cerrados.

Kumiko río disimuladamente y prendió el motor del auto -Cinturón de seguridad- le recordó a su amiga mientras emprendía el viaje a la escuela.

Le tomo casi la mitad del camino y la ayuda de la cafeína para activar las habilidades cognitivas estándares de Natsuki -Por cierto, gracias por abandonarme en la fiesta- dijo en forma de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento- la morena se disculpo a medias.

-Eh, esta bien. Pensé que lo harías, pero tuvo que llevarme a casa Yuuko, que es…ugh. Esa chica nunca deja de hablar- Hizo una mueca -De todos modos…¿entonces no hiciste realmente nada, además de comer y pasear por ahí?-

-No exactamente- Kumiko procedió a contarle a Natsuki sobre los eventos de la noche. La pelirroja escucho atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza -Y luego la lleve a casa- termino de relatar.

-¡Oh, dios mío amigo!- se inclino hacia Kumiko y se apodero dramáticamente de su brazo -¿Terminaste acostándote con ella?-

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, Caray… solo hablamos-

-Con Kousaka, ¿eh?- ella pregunta mirando contemplativamente -Me sorprende que ella estuviera en esa fiesta. Cada vez que la veo en la práctica, siempre tiene una expresión súper seria en su cara. A parte de Yuuko, nunca habla con nadie. Parece una total reina de hielo-

-Si, ella emite ese tipo de ambiente, pero en realidad es muy amable. Me gusta hablar mucho con ella. Ella también, piensa que soy graciosa-

-Si, claro- replico Natsuki antes de darse cuenta del ligero sonrojo de Kumiko y su sonrisa vertiginosa -Uh, oh. Conozco esa mirada. Estas enamorada de ella, ¿verdad? Dijiste que estaba ardiente, pero…-

-¡Porque lo es!- Kumiko espeto y recuperándose rápidamente agrego -Y no estoy enamorada- estaba decidida a no admitirlo a nadie en voz alta.

-Si, claro- sonrió Natsuki, claramente sin creerle -¿Vas a salir otra vez con ella?-

-Ella dijo que le gustaría, así que si-

-Bueno, buena suerte amiga- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kumiko -Solo intenta no caer por una chica que podría ser heterosexual-

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-

Natsuki decidió sacar una de sus frases favoritas -Conten lo 'gay'-

-Lo intentaré-

* * *

Kumiko se encontraba jugueteando sin pensar con su celular esperando a que comenzará el segundo periodo que era economía doméstica. Ella no hubiera tomado esa clase si no fuera un requisito previo, pero la materia tenía algunas ventajas. Hasta ahora, parecía una 'A' fácil. La profesora era una mujer mayor que estaba mas contenta de divagar sobre su amado esposo y sus amados gatos en lugar de asignar trabajo. Era el momento perfecto para relajarse.

-¿Esta ocupado este asiento?- una voz familiar le pregunto a Kumiko, sacándola de su ensueño.

Pero lo mas importante de esa clase, era una donde compartía con Reina.

-No- respondió, moviendo su mochila de la silla que se encontraba junto a ella. Había estado guardando el asiento, esperando que su nueva amiga lo tomara. La forma en que se sentaban en esta clase era dos personas por mesa -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿y tu como estás?-

-Estaba bien antes pero ahora estoy somnolienta- gruño Kumiko.

-Ya me di cuenta- bromeó Reina -¿Te quedaste despierta muy tarde?-

-Si, me quede viendo unos capítulos de una serie. Un episodio se convirtió en dos y luego tres. Y lo siguiente que supe fue…-

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección-

-Probablemente no- ella se encogió de hombros como si dijera "eh, ¿qué se puede hacer?"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por su maestra pidiendo silencio, lista para regalares a sus estudiantes todas las historias que tenia para el día de hoy. Durante los siguientes 50 minutos, Kumiko prácticamente se metió en un estado catatónico, hasta que inesperadamente escucho las palabras "proyecto " y "compañero" saliendo de la boca de la maestra. Al voltear, vio a Reina, quien hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la solicitud no verbal de emparejarse.

Después de ese anuncio, sonó la campana.

-Entonces, ¿de que trata ese proyecto? Realmente no estaba escuchando- dijo tímidamente Kumiko.

-Si me di cuenta- bromeó nuevamente Reina. -Tenemos que hacer un postre para traer el próximo lunes. La maestra dijo que podíamos hacerlo solos o con un compañero- hizo una pausa, antes de continuar un poco insegura -Debería ser mas fácil si lo hacemos juntas, ¿verdad?-

-Suena bien para mi- Kumiko le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, agradecida por esta nueva oportunidad.

-Te veré en la practica entonces- se giro para irse antes de que Kumiko la detuviera.

-E-espera- Kumiko trato de contener su ansiedad antes de preguntar -Uh, si quieres… podrías almorzar conmigo y mis amigas, a ellas no les importaría… ¡Pero si no quieres, esta bien!-

Reina sonrió -A lo mejor tomo esa oferta-

* * *

Ahora era hora del almuerzo y Reina se encontraba escaneando la cafetería, buscando una cabeza familiar de cabello castaño en el mar de estudiantes hambrientos. En el momento que Kumiko la invito para comer con ella, supo que tenia que aceptar la oferta a como de lugar.

A Reina no necesariamente le importaba comer con Yuuko y el resto de su sección, como solía hacer. Los otros amigos de Yuuko, Mizore y Nozomi, también parecían agradables, pero el ambiente a menudo cariñoso entre la pareja era a veces muy difícil de manejar. Un pequeño cambio de atmósfera no dolería.

Luego, encontró su objetivo -Yuuko, espera- dijo ella, detrás de su amiga rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Reina apretó un poco mas el agarre de su mochila. -¿te importa si como con alguien mas?-

Yuuko levanto una ceja curiosa. Ella es muy consiente de lo solitaria que es la otra chica -¿Quién?-

-Kumiko… y sus amigas- agrego rápidamente la última parte. -Ella me invito a comer con ellas…-

Yuuko sonrió, recordando cuando las había encontrado a las dos divirtiéndose juntas con un juego el sábado -Claro, adelante. Te veré más tarde-

Cuando Yuuko vio a su amiga dirigirse a la mesa, pensó que Kumiko debía ser algo especial si había podido llamar la atención de Reina de esa manera.

Por alguna razón, la trompetista comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cuanto mas cerca estaba de donde se encontraba Kumiko y sus amigas sentadas, pero lo escondió.

-¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?- pregunto cuando llego a la mesa, levantando una mano para tocar su cabello ligeramente, un habito nervioso suyo.

-¡Hola!- Kumiko sonrió brillantemente -Me alegra de que puedas unirte a nosotras- mientras Reina tomaba el asiento vacío junto a Kumiko, este se dirigió a Hazuki y Midori -Ustedes conocen a Reina, ¿verdad?-

-Duh, por supuesto que si- bromeó Hazuki -¿Quién de la banda no conoce a Reina Kousaka?-

-Espero que sea algo bueno- dijo Reina -Hazuki Katou y Midori Kawashima, ¿verdad?-

Hazuki jadeo -¿sabes mi nombre?-

Midori también se quedo sin aliento -¿Y sabes el nombre que prefiero usar?-

-Por supuesto, hemos estado juntas por un año. Seria terrible si no me supiera sus nombres-

-Para ser honesta, todavía estoy en blanco con algunos nombres de algunas personas de la banda- bromeo Kumiko.

-Entonces, eso te hace terrible-

-¡Estamos felices que te hayas unido Reina!- Midori dijo con entusiasmo, siendo su habitual bola adorable de pelusa alegre -¿Cómo es que estas comiendo con nosotras?-

-La invite yo- respondió Kumiko por ella. -Comenzamos a hablarnos en la fiesta que hubo el sábado-

-Esperen, ¿ustedes dos estuvieron ahí?- Hazuki cuestiono -Ni siquiera te vi-

-Eeeeh…- Kumiko no aclaro que fue porque su tiempo allí se la paso comiendo y perdiendo terriblemente en un videojuego -No estuvimos allí mucho tiempo-

-Bueno, no te perdiste mucho. Desastre total. ¡No hay nuevos chicos lindos!-

-Que lastima- Kumiko trato de no sonar tan sarcástica.

-No puedo perder el tiempo- Hazuki declaro, apretando su puño con determinación antes de golpear ligeramente la mesa -¡Me he propuesto como misión en este año escolar conseguir un novio!-

-¡Yo te apoyo!- Midori aplaudió -¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-¡Yo… no lo sé! Pero termine encontrando todas estas pruebas de compatibilidad de amor en línea, como los signos zodiacales y esas cosas- Ella saco su teléfono y abrió el navegador web. Kumiko pensó que no estaba relacionada antes de que Hazuki le hiciera una pregunta -¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Shuuichi?-

-Oh…eh…no recuerdo. ¿Creo que paso hace poco…?-

-¡Eso es terrible Kumiko!- Hazuki lloro -¿Son amigos y no recuerdas cuando es su cumpleaños?-

-De todos modos, nunca nos regalamos nada, así que no importa- dijo agitando su mano con desdén.

Reina hablo -¿Quién es Shuuichi?-

-Ah, es amigo mío. Hemos vivido en el mismo vecindario desde que éramos pequeños-

-¡Amigos de la infancia!- Midori exclamo, juntando sus manos emocionada. Como siempre, ella era una romántica desesperada -¡Ese tipo de parejas es tan clásica!- Sus ojos parecían brillar como si hubiera diminutas estrellas flotando alrededor de sus iris.

-Los dos realmente se verían bien juntos- asintió Hazuki.

Kumiko sintió nauseas. Esta no era una buena conversación mientras ella comía.

-¿No ya les había dicho chicas? Que yo…- estaba a punto de decir que era "gay" o "lesbiana" hasta que recordó que Reina se encontraba sentada ahí mismo. Ella no sabia como la otra chica podría reaccionar ante esta información, por lo que Kumiko decidió decir lo siguiente -…no estoy interesada en el. Y tampoco el lo esta. Solo somos buenos amigos-

Hazuki se encontraba concentrada en su teléfono y no escuchaba del todo -Entonces, si su cumpleaños fue hace poco, entonces el es Virgo… ¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal Kumiko?-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-¿No quieres saber tu compatibilidad con Shuuichi?-

A este ritmo, Kumiko de verdad estaría enferma -No quiero saber si somos compatibles-

-Aw, ¿por qué no? El es muy lindo-

-Él es… ehhh…no es mi tipo-

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?- Pregunto Reina un poco demasiado rápido.

-Um- Kumiko titubeo bajo la repentina mirada intensa de Reina. Los adjetivos que inmediatamente entraron en su cabeza para responder esa pregunta, describían perfectamente a la chica a su lado -No es él- ella esquivo la pregunta. Se volvió hacia Hazuki -¿Por qué no pruebas tu compatibilidad con el?-

Hazuki suspiro, descansando su cabeza en sus brazos. -Porque ya me rechazaron, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Eso fue porque el es un tipo idiota y no entendió que era lo que estabas pidiendo-

-¡No te rindas con tu amor Hazuki!- Midori exclamo, ahora emocionada -¡Sigue intentándolo! ¡Shuuichi tendría que estar loco para no darse cuenta de lo linda y genial que eres!-

-Como dije, es un idiota- Kumiko dijo inexpresiva.

Reina se encontraba mas que contenta en escuchar y observar la conversación mientras comía su almuerzo, encontrando que las contundentes declaraciones de Kumiko en particular eran muy entretenidas.

Hazuki suspiro de nuevo y decidió cambiar el tema -¿Sabían que en Japón hacen las cosas de compatibilidad con tipos de sangre? Un poco raro, ¿no creen?-

-¿De donde escuchaste eso?- Midori pregunto.

-En mi club de anime, ¿ustedes conocen su tipo de sangre?-

-Soy tipo O- dijo Reina -Donante universal-

-Soy tipo A- recordó Kumiko -Y no te molestes en preguntar si conozco el tipo de sangre de Shuuichi, porque no lo hago, y si lo supiera, seria extraño-

Reina sabia porque cuando era chica le quitaron su apéndice y necesitaba recibir sangre. Kumiko conocía el suyo porque Natsuki la había convencido de donar sangre para conseguir algunas entradas gratis al cine. No fueron experiencias divertidas pero ambas fueron por razones muy diferentes.

-Oye, ¡yo también! ¡Somos amigos de tipo A!- Hazuki exclamo. -¿Conoces tu tipo Midori?-

-No lo hago, ¡lo siento!-

-Que mal- dijo Hazuki mientras agarraba su teléfono y buscaba un sitio web que tuviera una tabla de compatibilidad de los tipos de sangre. -Veamos, si emparejas a una mujer de tip un hombre de tipo B…-

-¿Qué pasa si se trata de una pareja del mismo sexo?- Kumiko inmediatamente cuestiono antes de darse cuenta nuevamente de que Reina se encontraba ahí -Er, ya sabes… para ser justos-

Por supuesto, Reina estuvo de acuerdo. Pero no le dio mucha importancia a la declaración de Kumiko por el momento.

-No es una opción en este sitio- respondió Hazuki. Después de unos minutos declaro -Según mi investigación….- (que fue solo de tres paginas web) -…parece que el tipo A y el tipo O es la mejor opción-

-Oh- dijo Kumiko, mirando por un segundo a Reina -Eso es interesante-

-Entonces necesito encontrar a alguien de tipo O- reflexiono Hazuki.

-¡Vamos por toda la escuela y les preguntamos a todos los chicos sobre su tipo de sangre!- Midori sugirió con entusiasmo.

Kumiko se encogió -Eso suena realmente espeluznante-

Mientras Hazuki y Midori seguían animadamente charlando sobre romance y compatibilidad. Kumiko se inclinó hacia Reina para decir divertida -No te preocupes, siempre son así-

-No me importa- respondió Reina. Al ver la linda sonrisa de Kumiko y la mirada suave en sus ojos a tal proximidad, de repente sintió un revoloteo en su estomago. Que extraño ¿Fue algo que comió?

* * *

-¿Qué hay, hermano*?-

A Kumiko a veces le parecía un poco extraño que Shuuichi se refiera a ella como "hermano" pero nunca se quejo. -Oh, hola- respondió distraídamente, hurgando en su casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaba para la segunda mitad del día. Ella se había cansado de hablar de su amigo en el almuerzo, por lo que no estaba tan entusiasmada en hablar con el.

-Es bueno verte también- gruño el. -¿Cómo te va?-

-Bien, ¿y tu?-

Shuuichi sonrió, luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. -Quería informarte el hecho de que ya me aprendí todos los nombres de las nuevas chicas de primer año de la banda y las clasifique dependiendo de que tan lindas son- el movió sus cejas sucesivamente -Hay varias lindas, ¿no lo has notado?-

Incluso si su método era a veces cuestionable, Kumiko apreciaba la forma en que su amigo apoyaba su amor por las chicas lindas, pero honestamente no había puesto atención en las nuevas integrantes de la banda. Estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos como mirar fijamente a Reina, pensar en Reina y ahora en tener una nueva amistad con Reina…

-Oh, espera- Kumiko interrumpió su tren de pensamiento impulsado por Reina -¿Sigues enamorada de Kousaka?-

-Erk- En una discusión anterior que tuvieron el año pasado sobre la cantidad de bellezas en la banda, Kumiko menciono que pensaba que Reina Kousaka es bastante atractiva. Realmente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ya que Shuuichi no había dejado de hacerle pasar un mal rato. Era casi tan implacable como Natsuki. -¡No! No…no me había enamorado de ella, solo dije que es guapa-

-Si, mas de una vez. Parecías obsesionada con ella por un tiempo-

El no estaba equivocado. De hecho, ese era todavía el caso, pero ahora mas que nunca.

-De todos modos- resoplo Kumiko, cerrando su casillero -No estoy interesada en tus clasificaciones. De hecho, eso es algo espeluznante- Ella le lanzo una mirada sin moverse de su posición.

El se inclinó y sonriendo agrego -Te interesaría si no estuvieras enamorada de Kousaka-

-¡Que no lo estoy!- ella grito, golpeando su puño en la puerta de su casillero para enfatizar.

Reina paso a ser testigo de esa conversación a distancia, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos para entender lo que estaban diciendo. Debió hacer sido el tipo Shuuichi mencionado en el almuerzo. Kumiko dijo que no estaba interesada, pero Reina juro que vio un sonrojo en el rostro mientras hablaba con el.

Esto provoco que algo comenzara a burbujear dentro de ella, una nueva emoción que no podía saber por razones que no podía entender. Cualquiera que fuese la causa, Reina determinó que la relación de Kumiko con Shuuichi era algo que definitivamente valía la pena investigar.

Por supuesto, ella solo quería saber todo de su nueva amiga. Si, esto era totalmente normal.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

*En el original viene como "brother" que es hermano en español, no sabia muy bien dejarlo como brother o hermano…ustedes que opinan? 😮

Por otra parte, investigue la sangre de Kumiko y Reina y si so pos se me ocurrió investigar una tabla de compatibilidad con sangre…y en verdad ambas son compatibles! 😳😲😍

Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero actualizar esta semana o la otra, necesito alcanzar la historia original que hasta el momento tiene 23 capítulos.

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencia, amenazas, felicitaciones….me animan a seguir continuando. 😊😊

Panda2501 🐼


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta traducción.

La historia le pertenece a **Karukaro** , el nombre de la historia es _"Signs of Love"_ todos los créditos le pertenecen a el/ella (aun no se si es hombre o mujer .-.) yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla.

Sin mas por el momento los dejo leer, nos leemos mas abajo 🙌

* * *

Capítulo 3: Este misterio sentimiento.

A Reina le gustaba pensar que era una persona lógica.

Sin embargo, toda clase de lógica bien podría haber sido lanzada por la ventana de su cuarto en la que repetidamente se asomaba. Bajo a la planta baja de su casa con una energía nerviosa comparable a la emoción de un cachorro que sabe que su dueño llegara pronto a casa.

Sabia que era ridículo sentirse tan emocionada por ver a una amiga. Ella no era una niña pequeña… pero, pensó que en ese momento debía parecerse, mientras revisaba una vez mas otra ventana.

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba presente para presenciar su comportamiento tonto. Su padre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y su madre fue a un juego de voleibol, en donde tendría una reunión posterior al juego con sus compañeras de equipo. Reina no estaba segura de que hubiera podido manejar a su madre tan cariñosa mientras intentaba cocinar con Kumiko.

Hablando de Kumiko, la chica le había enviado un mensaje de texto hace poco tiempo, para informarle que ya se encontraba en camino. Era domingo, y las dos iban a trabajar en su proyecto de economía domestica para entregarlo mañana. Habían decidido hornear un simple tarta de chocolate ya que la receta parecía bastante fácil y no tomaría mucho tiempo, dándoles así mas tiempo para pasar el rato y hablar.

Había vuelto distraídamente a la cocina cuando sus pensamientos errantes fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Fue muy tentadora la idea de correr hacia la puerta, casi llegando relentizó deliberadamente sus pasos para que no pareciera que ella había estado haciendo lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Ella necesitaba calmarse, así que respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola!- Kumiko la saludo. Levanto una bolsa de ingredientes, cuyo costo decidieron dividir -¡Entrega especial!-

-Hola- Reina le devolvió la sonrisa -Entra-

Kumiko entro al vestíbulo y pregunto -No te hice esperar mucho, ¿verdad?-

La interacción se sintió como siempre -Esta bien, si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos aquí y te ayudo con la bolsa-

-Ah, gracias- dijo Kumiko, entregando la bolsa. Durante el intercambio, sus manos entraron en contacto y Reina juró que sintió un hormigueo y una oleada de… bueno, algo.

Después de quitarse los zapatos, Kumiko comenzó a mirar la casa de los Kousaka mientras Reina la conducía a la cocina. La casa se veía igual de bonita por dentro como por fuera. Vio algo adorable colgado en la pared.

-¡Aww!-

Reina se dio la vuelta, curiosa de que había sido lo que llamó la atención de Kumiko e inmediatamente se sonrojo, cuando vio que era una imagen de ella misma cuando era niña. Solo a su madre se le ocurrió poner fotos de ese estilo en el pasillo principal. Estupendo.

-¿Esta eres tu?- Kumiko señalo la foto y soltó una risita sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Si- respondió Reina lo mas seria posible.

-Aww~ Mírate, con tu pequeña cinta roja, tus pequeños calcetines y tu pequeño rostro gruñón…-

Cuando mas decía y mas se reía, mas avergonzada se sentía Reina. Sintió que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder -¿Ya terminaste?-

-Jeje, lo siento. Fuiste muy linda…- Kumiko parecía que la estaba evaluando en ese momento -¿Qué te paso?-

-Wow, sabes, la puerta esta justo detrás de ti. Puedes irte.-

-¡Estaba bromeando!...¡Reinaaa!-

Reina la ignoro mientras entraba a la cocina, la otra chica la seguía no muy lejos. Todos los utensilios de cocina necesarios ya estaban preparados, junto con la receta. Reina comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la bolsa que había traído Kumiko -Comencemos-

-Buena idea- dijo Kumiko, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el respaldo de una silla en el centro de la cocina.

Reina observo el atuendo de la chica mas alta para ese día: una camiseta negra con un diseño y jeans ajustados. Era un atuendo poco llamativo, pero la forma en que se aferraba a los lugares correctos y acentuaba el delgado cuerpo de Kumiko la había lucir bien. Especialmente en esos jeans…Reina tuvo que desviar su mirada antes de que pudiera ser atrapada. Ella realmente necesita calmarse nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué va primero?-

Después de precalentar el horno, engrasar y enharinar el molde, era momento de empezar a mezclar los ingredientes.

Reina comprobó los ingredientes frente de ella, dándose cuanta que faltaba algo -Oh, nos falta el extracto de vainilla- abrió una puerta de la alacena cercano al mostrador -Deberíamos tener…ah, ahí esta- trato de agarrarlo pero el estante alto se encontraba un poco fuera de su alcance, incluso aun cuando se encontraba de puntillas.

Kumiko noto su difícil situación -¿Necesitas ayuda?- Reina asintió. Kumiko extendió la mano y agarro fácilmente el extracto de vainilla -Aquí tienes- dijo ella, entregándosela a Reina, quien tercamente la acepto. Kumiko no pensaba molestarla al principio, pero tenia que hacerlo ahora, después de ver la adorable expresión indignada de la otra chica -Oye, no te sientas mal por ser mas baja-

-No lo hago- refunfuño Reina antes de seguir -¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-

Kumiko leyó lo siguiente de la receta, que era mezclar en un contenedor azúcar, harina, cacao, polvo para hornear, bicarbonato de sodio y sal. Mientras median los niveles apropiados de ingredientes para colocarlo en el recipiente, Kumiko comenzó a cantar una canción.

Kumiko medio canto -¡es un pequeño pastel, hay que hornear un lindo pastel, no importa si el camino es confuso!

Reina levanto una ceja hacia la otra chica -Bueno-

-¡Tienes que cocinar con el libro! ¡Sabes que no puedes perder el equilibrio-

-Bueno…-

-¡Nunca uses la receta desordenada! ¡O el pastel quedara enloquecido!-

-¿Es eso una canción?-

-Si cocinas con el libro, ¡obtendrás pastel!-

-Es bastante rara- bromeó

-Ah, ¿nunca la has escuchado? Espera- Ella saco su celular e hizo una búsqueda rápida en YouTube.

Después de ver el vídeo, Reina no se encontraba impresionada -Si, todavía sigue siendo raro. ¿Por qué hay títeres?-

-No se, debe ser un espectáculo infantil o algo así. También hay una canción pegadiza sobre piratas…-

-Esta bien- Reina la interrumpió suavemente, tratando de volver a la cocina -¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-

-Veamos…- comenzó Kumiko, consultando la receta nuevamente -Agregar dos huevos, leche, aceite y extracto de vainilla- Ella tomo la leche que estaba a un costado y una taza medidora -Voy a medir los demás ingredientes mientras tus agregas los huevos-

-Um…-

-¿Hm?-

Reina se sintió avergonzada de admitir lo siguiente -Realmente no se como romper un huevo. La ultima vez que lo intente… fue a dar por todo el mostrador en lugar del recipiente-

Kumiko le dio una mirada divertida pero amable -Entonces, te enseñare- ella agarro un huevo con un mano y con la otra sostuvo el recipiente -No lo rompas en el borde o de lo contrajo podría derramarse o tirar la cascara por todas partes. Es mejor romperlo en el interior de esta manera- Ella lo demostró rompiendo el huevo en el contenedor limpiamente -Ahora inténtalo tu-

Reina vacilo -Parece que lo dominas-

-Ah, vamos- Kumiko sonrió maliciosamente -¿Me estas diciendo que Reina Kousaka que puede tocar un extraordinario solo de trompeta en el escenario le tiene miedo romper un huevo?-

Reina se sonrojo tanto por el cumplido como por la burla -Dame eso- resoplo extendiendo su mano. Kumiko puso el huevo en su mano con una risita -De esta manera, ¿verdad?- ella solo asintió en respuesta. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Kumiko, no tuvo problemas en hacerlo -Oh, lo hice-

-Bravo- Kumiko aplaudió en silencio con sus manos.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo-

-Recuerda lavarte las manos- dijo suavemente, descubriendo que su pareja de cocina es demasiado adorable.

Después de agregar todos los ingredientes llego el momento de mezclar todo. Los Kousaka tenían un batidor bastante bueno lo cual es perfecto para la tarea.

Reina vacilo nuevamente cuando iba encender el batidor, lo cual noto Kumiko -¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo un poco de miedo en encenderlo-

Kumiko intento obviamente de no reírse de ella – Si te preocupa que toda la mezcla salga volando por todos lados, enciéndelo con la velocidad baja y luego ponlo a medio.

-Lo sabia- ella lo encendió y dejo que hiciera lo suyo durante dos minutos.

Después de eso, era la hora en verter la mezcla en el molde para así meterla en el horno. Con la mayor parte del trabajo terminado, las dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, listas para esperar que la tarta se horneara y platicar.

-¿No cocinas mucho?- pregunto Kumiko, genuinamente curiosa y sin prejuicios.

-No… mi mamá es la que cocina. ¿Sabes cocinar?-

-He estado tratando de mejorar. Mis padres trabajan todo el tiempo y mi hermana esta en la universidad, así que muchas veces me las tengo que arreglar sola. Las comida rápida se vuelve aburrida después de un tiempo-

-Probablemente también debería aprender, pero prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a practicar-

-Ah, entonces es por eso que eres tan buena-

Reina la miro con recelo -¿Por qué parece que te estas burlando de mi?-

-No lo estoy- ella río disimuladamente.

Kumiko amo esta nueva faceta de Reina que tuvo el placer de ver el día de hoy, sin pensar que nunca vería a la normalmente fría y confiada trompetista, estremecerse por pequeñas cosas, como romper un huevo. Sabia que nunca seria capaz de dejar de molestarla con la esperanza de obtener mas reacciones adorables. Reina es demasiado linda para las palabras.

Reina hizo un ruido de "hm" en respuesta, no creyéndole en absoluto. Ahora que estaban conversando, ella quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle a Kumiko sobre su relación con Shuuichi, ya que no la iba a dejar de molestar la sensación sobre esto. Aun no había descubierto por qué le molestaba, pero había descubierto una forma de iniciar la conversación para llegar a su objetivo, lo cual estaba a punto de intentar.

-Entonces…- comenzó Reina -…he disfrutado almorzar mucho con Hazuki y Midori. Son muy amables-

Kumiko pareció bastante complacida por eso -¡Me alegro! Ellas también lo hacen-

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Pero me temo que realmente no agrego mucho es sus conversaciones- dijo en un tono de disculpa.

-Ja, esta bien. Hazuki generalmente habla sobre anime, juegos y chicos. Me gusta el anime y los juegos, pero…- Kumiko se detuvo, a tiempo de decir que no le gustaban los chicos.

-Ella seguramente habla mucho de tu amigo Shuuichi-

-Eso es lo que hace- dijo cansadamente Kumiko.

-Ella realmente insiste en emparejarlos a ustedes dos…- El corazón de Reina comenzó a latir un poco mas rápido, de que por fin hubo llegado a su ultima pregunta -¿Realmente tu no estás interesada en el?-

Kumiko se encogió de hombros. Dejando a lado su sexualidad, hablar sobre un posible interés amoroso masculino le incomodaba mas de lo normal cuando era la chica de la que esta enamorada le estuviera preguntando.

-Uf. De ninguna manera. No estoy interesada, y se que tampoco el esta interesado porque me llama 'hermano' por lo que seria realmente extraño si el lo estuviera- ella suspiro -¿Un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos sin que la gente suponga que esta pasando algo romántico entre ellos? Es muy frustrante y me cansa de tener que explicarlo una y otra vez-

-Lo siento- dijo Reina. Ella no había tenido la intención de irritar a la otra chica, pero ahora se sentía extremadamente aliviada, fue una gran sensación -No quise molestarte-

-Nah, no lo hiciste. Esta bien, solo quería desahogarme- aprovechando la oportunidad de cambiar un poco el tema y descubrir algunas cosas, pregunto -¿Algún romance en tu vida?-

-Oh. Para nada…- respondió Reina tranquilamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Eso le dio a Kumiko una chispa de esperanza -¿En serio? Pareces el tipo de persona que le confiesan su amor por ti todo el tiempo…pero también pareces del tipo que los rechaza a todos- ella sonrió.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Ajah, nada- Echó un vistazo al temporizador del horno -La tarta aun tiene un gran camino por recorrer-

-Así es-

Los ojos de Kumiko comenzaron a vagar por la cocina -Tengo que decir que tu casa es realmente hermosa, ¿los trompetistas profesionales ganan mucho dinero?- ella rápidamente se llevo una mano a la boca -Oh, maldición. ¿es algo grosero preguntar?-

-Un poco- sonrió Reina, dándose cuenta de ese habito de Kumiko le resultaba muy entrañable.

Ella había visto algo mas al entrar a la residencia Kousaka -Ese piano también se ve muy bien, ¿sabes como tocarlo?-

-Si. Fue el primer instrumento que aprendí, pero actualmente estoy un poco oxidada porque me he centrado mas en la trompeta- ella noto la mirada obviamente suplicante de Kumiko -Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres que toque algo?- Kumiko asintió emocionada -Bien, de acuerdo-

Las dos se dirigieron a la otra habitación para sentarse en el banco del piano. tener a Kumiko sentada a su derecha desafortunadamente le recordó a Reina un incomodo recuerdo de la infancia cuando una de sus amigas se enojo con ella mientras ella intentaba ayudarle a aprender el piano. Su amiga se había sentido frustrada por su constante consejo de "seguir intentando con mas empeño" huyendo en llanto, dejándola sola.

Fue la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, pero tampoco fue la última.

Pero ahora, ver la sonrisa genuina de Kumiko y la obvia ansia de escucharla, relajó un poco el dolor de sus recuerdos. Sabia que esta chica no escaparía de ella.

Reina posó el libro de música en una de sus piezas favoritas y comenzó a tocar. Kumiko escuchó contenta, viendo los dedos de Reina moverse hábilmente a través de las teclas. La chica de cabello oscuro había afirmado que estaba oxidada, pero ciertamente no parecía y la forma en que tocaba lo demostraba, es bastante encantador.

El hermoso sonido resonó a través de la casa y en el pecho de Kumiko. En el transcurso de la pieza, su mirada se posó en el rostro de Reina para observar sus expresión concentrada pero feliz. Este es otro lado de Reina que ella ama. La había vislumbrado antes en la banda cuando miraba en su dirección durante sus parte de solista, pero aun no lo había experimentado tan cerca, tan íntimamente. Reina claramente es una apasionada de la música y su oficio, y Kumiko lo admira mucho.

Después de que ella terminara de tocar, Reina noto que Kumiko la estaba mirando -¿Qué?-

-Estaba pensando en como algunas personas lo tienen todo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, quiero decir, eres talentosa, inteligente y hermosa. No es justo-

El corazón de Reina dio un vuelco ante la pura convicción de las palabras y la mirada sincera y casi adoradora en los ojos de Kumiko. Ella tuvo que alejarse avergonzada, ahora sonrojándose profundamente -Gracias…- logro responder en voz baja. Se agarro al banco con ambas manos para apoyarse en el, y se armo de valor para agregar -Yo…también creo que tienes esas cosas-

Kumiko también se sonrojo, sin esperar recibir los cumplidos -Gracias…-

Las dos se quedaron sentadas en un incomodo silencio por unos momentos, incapaces de mirarse a la otra.

-Probablemente deberíamos checar el pastel-

-Si-

La incomodidad ya había pasado cuando termino de hornearse la tarta para después dejarla enfriar. Después de glasear la tarta, las dos admiraban el postre completo, bastante satisfechas con su trabajo en la cocina.

¡Misión cumplida!- Kumiko festejo, sin embargo el momento de su festejo fue interrumpido cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente -…Espera. ¿Cuántas personas crees que irán a una tienda de convivencia y compraran algo para entregarlo como su postre?-

Reina la miro sin comprender -Oh, dios mío. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió eso-

-Me siento ahora como una tonta-

-Bueno…todavía estoy contenta de haber hecho el nuestro. Hacemos un buen equipo-

-¡Si!- Kumiko dio un pulgar hacia arriba -¡Debe de saber muy bien también!- ella observo ansiosamente el pastel -…estoy realmente hambrienta…-

-No te atrevas-

Por mucho que quisiera quedarse mas tiempo, Kumiko tenía que irse después de recibir una llamada de su madre. También tenia un montón de tareas por terminar (pero aun no sabia si las iba a terminar)

-Dejo el pastel en tus manos hábiles- dijo Kumiko mientras se ponía los zapatos -No olvides de traerlo mañana-

-No lo olvidaré. Tampoco lo comeré…a diferencia de alguien- bromeó.

-Oye, no me lo comería todo…tal vez- Kumiko reviso dos veces sus bolsillos de sus pantalones para ver si traía su teléfono y llaves de su auto. Ahora, lista para irse, dijo con una cálida sonrisa -Gracias por invitarme, fue divertido-

-Lo fue- estuvo de acuerdo Reina, sonriéndole tímidamente. Ella fue abrumada por el impulso repentino de darle un abrazo de despedida a la otra chica. Abrazar a una amiga estaba perfectamente bien, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. -Te veo mañana-

-¡Nos vemos!-

-Adiós-

Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Reina apoyo su frente contra el marco. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Regreso a la cocina para terminar de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho y noto que la chaqueta de Kumiko todavía se encontraba colgada en el respaldo de la silla, accidentalmente olvidada. Ella la recogió con la intención de doblarla, pero termino mirándola por un momento.

Aunque no había nadie cerca, miro por encima de su hombro antes de ponérsela. Como ella había pasado por alto su oportunidad de abrazar a la otra chica, tenia que hacer esto.

Ella se quedo ahí, de pie, tratando de procesar las emociones que sintió alrededor de Kumiko el dia de hoy. Hubo una sensación de confort pero también una emoción cuando bromearon, hablaron, un nerviosísimo por estar demasiado cerca pero también el deseo de que ella se quedara. Era como si algo la arrastrará como un remolino, y no quería luchar contra eso. Simplemente estar cerca de la otra chica la hacia sentir especial.

Se llevo el cuello de la chaqueta a la cara y suspiro feliz…hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. No tenia muchas experiencias con amistades, pero por lo que sabia, este nivel de intensidad… probablemente no era normal. Y probablemente tampoco era normal sentir un hormigueo mientras ella asimilaba el aroma de la chaqueta de su amiga.

-Oh no-

* * *

¡Pues parece que empieza lo bueno!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones o si lo prefieren sus amenazas (que espero no sea el caso)

Si saben una que otra palabra en inglés, dejen un comentario en la historia original _"Signs of Love"_ estoy segura que su autor se los agradecerá :3

Espero actualizar la próxima semana.

Esto es todo por mi parte, hasta luego 😁

Busquenme en facebook

Panda2501 🐼


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola! ¿Qué onda? Lo se, lo se, lo se. Los he abandonado por un largo tiempo, no tengo perdón TTnTT pero con lo de la universidad y asuntos personales uff a veces siento que el día no tiene las suficientes horas.

Bueno, como sea. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo traducido de esta fantástica historia, tengo planeado que de aquí en adelante suba cada capitulo cada miércoles como lo hace KyoAni con sus animes :D

Ah! Y los que siguen "¿Un nuevo comienzo?" les aviso que la actualización va a estar en uno o dos meses, no pienso abandonar la historia!

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, la verdad me dio flojera revisarlo, lo revise con el autocorrector pero a veces no podemos confiar al 100 en el xD

Bueno, eso es todo, por ahora los dejo leer, nos leemos mas abajo :D

* * *

-¡Buenos días!-

Natsuki parpadeo somnolienta a su amiga excesivamente alegre. Ese nivel de energía por la mañana era extremadamente inusual. -¿Pero qué demonios...?-

-Ayer estuve en la casa el Reina- aclaró Kumiko, prácticamente saltando en su asiento.

-Oh, eso lo explica- Ella arrojó su mochila al asiento trasero como de costumbre y se sentó -Entonces, ¿la invitaste a salir?-

-¡No! Caray, todavía estoy conociéndola...- Pensando en Reina, su tono se suavizó -Ellas es muy hermosa...y tierna...-

-Sí, ya lo dijiste- Por mucho que le gustara ver a su amiga tan feliz y emocionada, la dura realidad de su situación no podía ser ignorada -Tienes que calmarte, ¿eh? ¿Sabes que ella puede ser heterosexual, verdad?

-¿Quien dijo algo al respecto? Solo somos amigas-

-Es obvio que tu pequeño enamoramiento se ha convertido en un enamoramiento enorme-

-Eso...no es... Te lo dije, no estoy enamorada de ella...-

-Kumiko- dijo Natsuki, captando toda la atención de la otra chica. Normalmente ella usaba apodos o términos cariñosos para dirigirse a su amiga, así que cuando utilizaba su nombre, Kumiko sabía que hablaba en serio -No puedes engañarme-

Kumiko suspiro -Si, tienes razón. Estoy enamorada de ella. En realidad, es un enorme enamoramiento-

-Sí, no te culpo-. Natsuki no pudo evitar reírse antes de ponerse seria nuevamente -¿Estás demasiado atraída con esta chica?-

Recordando el tiempo que había pasado con Reina recientemente, sabía que ya no eran una simple atracción física en este punto. Cuanto más había llegado a conocer a la trompetista, más se estaba enamorando de ella. La ternura escondida debajo de su actitud genial combinada con la pasión y determinación que tenía por la música y la interpretación era una combinación peligrosa que había conquistado el corazón de Kumiko. Quería saber todo sobre ella, estar todo el tiempo posible con ella y, no estaba segura si obtendría lo suficiente de la chica.

-...Tal vez- fue todo lo que dijo Kumiko en respuesta.

-Entonces vas a necesitar descubrir su sexualidad-

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Eres su amiga, ya sabrás como- Natsuki se encogió de hombros -¿Ella parece gay en lo absoluto?-

-No sé. Realmente no podría decirlo-

-Sí, tu 'gaydar' es muy poco fiable- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi 'gaydar' está bien- dijo Kumiko de manera inexpresiva -Reina a veces es difícil de leer, y como dije, todavía estoy conociéndola-

-Bueno, lo mejor será que averigües si le gustan las chicas-

La energía anteriormente vertiginosa de Kumiko, fue reemplazada con una sensación de sombrío terror. Natsuki odiaba tener que traerla de vuelta a tierra de esa manera, pero también estaba decidida ayudar a su mejor amiga de cualquier manera en que pudiera. Ella tenía que pensar en algo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Kumiko y Reina entregaron su proyecto de pastel (donde obtuvieron una A). Desde entonces, Reina había logrado llevar los pensamientos de sentirse atraída por su amiga al fondo de su mente, pero cuando entro a clases ese día y vio a Kumiko, esos pensamientos volvieron al frente con todas sus fuerzas

Por alguna razón, Kumiko llevaba lentes puestos. Reina sabía que tenía una debilidad por los lentes. El director de la banda a la que pertenecía en la secundaria usaba lentes, pero lo que había sentido por él en el pasado, ni siquiera se comparaba con lo que sentía por la chica que veía enfrente justo ahora.

-Oh no- susurro para sí misma

Kumiko levantó la vista de su teléfono una vez que Reina se había sentado -¡Hola!- saludó.

-Hola- Ella no pudo preguntar lo obvio -¿Obtuviste lentes recientemente?-

-Oh, nah. Normalmente llevo contactos, pero accidentalmente se me acabó la solución. Esos son mis lentes de respaldo-

Reina estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer aturdida -Te quedan bien- dijo. El armazón de plástico oscuro era un buen complemento para el cabello y el color de los ojos de Kumiko.

-¿De verdad?- Kumiko se rasco torpemente la parte detrás de su cabeza, un hábito de ella cuando se encontraba nerviosa - A veces creo que se me ven un poco raros-

-Si, en serio- Eso fue todo lo que se permitió decir sobre el asunto, para que no empezara hablar de lo tierna que se veía la chica frente a ella. La palabra 'sexy' también floto en su mente por un momento, pero eso fue rechazado junto con todo lo demás.

Kumiko sonrió aparentemente satisfecha con el cumplido -¡Oh! Quería preguntarte... Mis padres van a estar fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana y me dinero que podía invitar a un amigo. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa a pasar la noche?-

-¿Como una fiesta de pijamas?-

-Sí, podrías llamarlo así- se río entre dientes -Entonces, ¿qué dices?-

En su estado mental actual, Reina habría aceptado cualquier cosa que la otra chica le sugiriera, por suerte la respuesta a esta pregunta fue fácil -Me encantaría-

* * *

Era la práctica de la banda y Kumiko se encontraba tomando notas en su libreta de partituras cuando escuchó a su lado -¿Qué es esto Kumiko? ¿También estas copiando mi vista?-

-No eres la única que usa lentes, Asuka-

-Es cierto, pero eres mi querido aprendiz- respondió Asuka, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y agitando la otra con su habitual estilo dramático -Es natural que tomes algunos de mis hábitos-

-He tenido mala vista desde antes que nos conociéramos-

-La mala vista es una maldición, pero también hemos sido bendecidas para lucir bien con lentes-

-Tal vez tú lo haces...- murmuró Kumiko. Ella apareció el cumplido de Reina más temprano en el día, pero era escéptica con respecto a Asuka.

-No digas eso mi joven aprendiz- Asuka le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza -Creo que te ves adorable con lentes-

-Gracias...-

Cambiando el tema, Asuka preguntó -¿Cómo vas con la parte en donde tenías problemas?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme en eso- durante el año pasado, Asuka había tomado a Kumiko bajo su ala en más de un sentido, y también la había animado mejorar en su técnica. Kumiko había llegado a admirar realmente a Asuka y su talento, incluso si la chica en fuera extremadamente rara la mayor parte del tiempo. También podría ser como una molesta... hermana mayor.

-En cualquier momento, también estoy disponible para ayudar con cualquier otros asuntos, como...consejos sobre amor o relaciones- ella movió sus cejas con sugerencia. Se inclinó para decir en voz baja a la chica -¿Alguna de las chicas te ha llamado la atención?-

Kumiko miro a Reina que afortunadamente se encontraba ocupada con otros asuntos -Err- tal vez- Esto era un tema no relacionado con la música en donde Asuka podría ayudarla. Natsuki también era un buen apoyo, pero Kumiko también quería conocer la perspectiva de otro amigo. -En realidad... ¿puedo hablar contigo más tarde después de la práctica?-

-¡Oh que emocionante! Esto se va a poner bueno-

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Kumiko y Natsuki esperaron fuera de la sala de práctica en un pasillo cercano, esperando a que Asuka llegará.

-Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar Kumiko?- Asuka miro a Natsuki -Supongo que esto no es una conversación privada.

-Natsuki ya lo sabe, así que no hay problema- aclaro Kumiko -Uhm...quiero pedirte un consejo...-

-¿Ha venido una chica y te ha robado el corazón?- Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa pícara.

-Uhm, sí... bueno...- murmuro Kumiko y miro hacia abajo, agarrando nerviosamente las correas de su mochila. Ella lo admitió ante Natsuki la semana pasada, pero aún era difícil de decirlo. Decir que era verdad, entonces ella realmente tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Está enamorada de Kousaka- respondió Natsuki por ella. Kumiko asintió tímidamente en confirmación.

-¿Reina Kousaka?- Asuka reiteró, arqueando las cejas -Entonces, no debería sorprendente, dijiste que estaba candente...-

-¡Caray! ¿Todos lo saben?- Kumiko grito avergonzada antes de confirmarlo -Si, es muy candente ¿está bien?, pero es más que encontrarla atractiva y necesito su ayuda- Las actualizo sobre el estado actual en su relación con Reina -Y ahora la invite a pasar la noche este fin de semana" concluyó.

-¡Whoa! ¿La invitaste mientras tus padres están fuera de la ciudad? Natsuki silbó -Chica, estoy impresionada con tu plan-

-No es eso- refunfuño la morena.

-Sí, claro- sonrió Natsuki.

Kumiko la ignoro. Ella se dirigió a Asuka -¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Ya le dije que primero necesita saber si Kousaka le gustan las chicas- le informó Natsuki a la mayor.

Asuka puso una mano en su barbilla, sumida en sus pensamientos, procesando la información que le habían dado -No creo que sea prudente en este momento decirle cómo sientes algo por ella- dijo, ahora en su extraño modo serio -Podrías asustarla, especialmente cuando su amistada apenas acaba de comenzar. Sin embargo, lo que puedes hacer es decirle que a ti te gustan las chicas-

-Ya lo he pensado- dijo Kumiko, habiéndolo considerado después de que Natsuki la instó a averiguar la sexualidad de Reina -¿Pero y si ella se asusta o le desagrada?-

-Entonces, me temo que ni siquiera una amistad podría funcionar- respondió Asuka -Si ella no puede aceptarte por lo que eres, ¿es realmente el amigo que te gustaría tener?-

-Bueno, no- respondió Kumiko honestamente antes de hablar nuevamente -Pero realmente me gusta ella...-

-Asuka tiene un buen punto- asintió Natsuki -Deberías decirle de una vez, y si ella tiene un problema con eso, entonces pues seguir adelante antes de que te hundas más en ella-

Kumiko sabía que ya se encontraba a bastante profundidad, prácticamente se encontraba ya sentada hasta el fondo del lago. Aun así, ella realmente disfruta la compañía de Reina, incluso si sus sentimientos románticos nunca serían correspondidos, ella podría aprender a contenerse con ser su amiga si eso es todo lo que podría obtener.

No es que se sea fácil. El dolor al necesitar oxígeno probablemente no era muy diferente al dolor de la angustia, pero ninguna de las dos era preferible.

-Tienes razón- Kumiko cedió con un suspiro. Ella tono las correas de su mochila de nuevo, pero esta vez con determinación -Esta bien, lo haré-

-¡Buena suerte! Déjame saber cómo va todo, ¿de acuerdo?- Asuka preguntó, a lo que Kumiko asintió en respuesta -También..." empezó, volviendo a su yo travieso. -...haz trabajar eso encantos tuyos en ella-

-¿Mis encantos?- pregunto Kumiko incrédula.

-¡Escúchame, como alguien que ha convertido a muchas mujeres en homosexuales! ¡Si yo puedo hacerlo, entonces tú también mi querida aprendiz!-

Kumiko levantó una ceja divertida -¿Realmente lo has hecho?-

-Ella lo ha hecho- confirmó Natsuki -¿No has notado que la mayoría de las chicas de primer año se vuelven locas por ella? Por no hablar de Haruka o Kaori...-

-¡He creado mi propio harén!- Asuka orgullosamente proclamó, haciendo que Kumiko realmente se riera. -Este es mi siguiente consejo. Usa los lentes- ella le señaló con un dedo y guiño -Las mujeres los aman-

-¿Lo hacen?-

Natsuki se rio entre dientes -Hey, en el mejor de los casos, tal vez Kousaka se dé cuenta-

-Ella dijo que me veía bien con ellos esta mañana- Kumiko recordó.

-¡Entonces ya estas por el camino correcto!- Asuka le mostró un pulgar arriba.

-Sí, supongo que eres un poco encantadora- asintió Natsuki con una sonrisa -De tu propia manera extraña- ella juguetonamente empujó a su amiga.

-Muy graciosas- bromeo Kumiko. Esta conversación le recordó a Kumiko lo realmente importantes son Natsuki y Asuka para ella, no solo como buenas amigas, sino también como apoyo y guía -Gracias, chicas- dijo, comenzando a sentirse emocional -realmente aprecio su ayuda-

Asuka envolvió a sus compañeras de instrumento en un abrazo, cubriendo con sus brazos cada hombro -De nada pequeña- ella revolvió el cabello a Kumiko y le pregunto -¿qué vas a hacer sin mí?-

Kumiko trato de luchar con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. El hecho de que senior favorita se graduará este año la puso muy triste, pero ocultos sus blandos sentimientos con una burla -Disfrutare de la tranquilidad-

* * *

-¿Por qué mi mejor amiga me ha abandonado?-

Asuka afirmo que Kumiko había agarrado algunos de sus hábitos, pero en ese momento parecía más como si Natsuki lo hubiera hecho. La pelirroja estaba lloriqueando de manera dramática mientras estaba tendida sobre el asiento trasero del auto.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una fiesta de pijamas? Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo...-

-No realmente Kumiko interrumpió.

Aunque Natsuki están decidida a ayudar a su amiga en sus asuntos relacionados con el romance, no pudo resistir la oportunidad de molestarla, especialmente si ahora la chica estaba enfrente de su enamoramiento. Encontrar nuevas formas de molestar a la morena se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorita en el transcurso de su amistad. Además, tenía fe en su amiga para este fin de semana, por lo que molestarla un poco no haría daño.

Entre tener una hermana mayor y amigos como Asuka, Natsuki y Shuuichi, Kumiko estaba acostumbrada de que la gente se burlaba de ella

Aunque Natsuki estaba decidida a ayudar a su mejor amiga en sus asuntos relacionados con el romance, nunca pudo resistir la oportunidad de molestarla, especialmente si ahora estaba frente a su enamoramiento. Encontrar nuevas formas de molestar a la morena se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito en el transcurso de su amistad. Además, tenía fe en su amiga para este fin de semana, por lo que darle un poco de tiempo difícil no le haría daño. Entre tener una hermana mayor y amigos como Natsuki, Asuka y Shuuichi, Kumiko estaba bastante acostumbrada a que la gente se burlara de ella y mejor se tomaba todo con calma. Su paciencia aparentemente no conocía límites.

A Reina le habían gustado todos las amigas de Kumiko que hasta el momento había conocido, y Natsuki no fue la excepción. Ella descubrió que las conversaciones a la hora del almuerzo entre Hazuki y Midori eran interesantes para observar y participar, pero observar la dinámica de Kumiko con Natsuki fue aún más entretenido. Era obvio que las dos habían sido amigas por un gran tiempo y sabían cómo meterse debajo de la piel del otro, pero la adición entre ellos estaba claramente allí. En muchos sentidos, le recordó a Reúna su creciente amistad con Yuuko.

-Supongo que llegaré a casa y pasare todo el fin de semana sola- gimió Natsuki colocando un brazo sobre su rostro.

-Eso no es verdad- respondió Kumiko -Tienes planes con Nozomi, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, tienes razón- Ella se sentó bien con un gruñido -Sería agradable pasar el rato con ella sin su novia por una vez. Ellas son lindas y todo, pero a veces son tan cariñosas que me sacan de quicio- ella se encogió, recordando lo terriblemente dulce que podía ser la oboísta y la flautista. -Culpo a Yuuko por juntarlos y crear esa locura. En realidad la culpo por la mayoría de las cosas- ella saltó hacia delante, agarrando la parte trasera del asiento de Kumiko y hablándole a Reina -¡Hey, Reina! De todos modos, ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien tan raro como Yuuko?-

-En realidad ella es muy dulce- respondió Reina con sinceridad.

Natsuki resoplo -¡Ja! ¡Me resulta difícil de creer!-

Kumiko hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su amiga hablo justo al lado de oreja -Natsuki, ¿puedes bajar el volumen? Me está dando dolor de cabeza-

-¡Bueno, disculpa princesa!-

En poco tiempo, Kumiko se detuvo en la residencia de los Nakagawa y abrió la cajuela para que pudiera agarrar su mochila. Reina vio el estado del automóvil en la entrada de la casa, y al igual que Kumiko, pensó que era mejor no preguntar qué había pasado. Ahora sabía por qué Natsuki siempre necesitaba que la llevarán.

Natsuki volvió a meter su cabeza en la auto para despedirse de los estudiantes de segundo año -¡Nos vemos luego niñas! ¡No se diviertan demasiado!- ella guiñó el ojo exageradamente a dirección a Kumiko, quien le devolvió la mirada.

También como de costumbre, Kumiko siguió a Natsuki con la mirada para asegurarse que entrara a su casa. La pelirroja también tenía la tendencia de olvidar sus llaves.

-¿De verdad está celosa?- pregunto Reina.

Kumiko se río entre dientes. -Nah, ella solo está bromeando-

-Es muy graciosa. También parece agradable-

-Ella es sobre todo un dolor para mí-

Reina soltó una risita ante la expresión molesta de Kumiko. -Yuuko también me da un mal momento, pero no tanto como Natsuki...-

-Juro que ella ha perfeccionado el arte de torturarme- a pesar de sus palabras ella estaba sonriendo.

Afortunadamente, el leve dolor de cabeza inducido por Natsuki a Kumiko había disminuido una vez que habían llegado a la casa de la familia Oumae.

-Mi habitación está justo subiendo las escaleras- dijo Kumiko mientras entraban al vestíbulo, señalando la escalera cerca de la entrada -Puedes subir y dejar tus cosas ahí- Reina se dirigió primero a la habitación, y Kumiko admiro la vista mientras la seguía por detrás.

Reina había estado esperando ver cómo era la habitación y la casa de Kumiko en general, con la esperanza de obtener más información sobre su personalidad y su vida. La casa de los Oumae parecía tener dos pisos, el segundo pido solo parecía tener una habitación y un baño, pero aun así parecía tener una buena cantidad de espacio.

Kumiko había limpiado y aspirado recientemente (algo frenéticamente) en preparación a la llegada de Reina. La trompetista no estaba tan sutilmente evaluando la habitación, lo cual Kumiko esperaba que fuese de su agrado.

-Tu habitación es agradable- dijo simplemente Reina, asintiendo con aprobación -Me gustan todas tus plantas pequeñas-

-Gracias- ella tímidamente sonrió -soy una gran admiradora de plantas, especialmente de los cactus- también todas tenían nombres, pero ella no iba a divulgar esa pequeña información.

Reina se acercó a una estantería, con estéreo, tocadiscos, colección de CD y vinilos de Kumiko. Ella señaló una de las litografías -¿Es esta es una firma real?-

-¡Sí!- respondió Kumiko, feliz de presumir -La gane en un sorteo en una tienda de música en el camino. Por alguna razón, no hubo muchos boletos, pero yo tuve suerte. También es una de mis bandas favoritas-

Reina sonrió ante el puro entusiasmo de la otra chica. Aparentemente, había tres cosas importantes que entusiasmaba a Kumiko: comida, juegos y música. Ella esperaba descubrir más cosas...o incluso convertirse en una de esas razones -Entonces tendré que escucharlos-

-Puedo ponerlos más tarde- sugirió Kumiko.

Reina dejó su bolso y se sentó en el borde de la cama -Estoy celosa que también tengas tu propio baño-

-Sí, me gusta- ella se sentó a lado de la otra chica. -Esta habitación solía ser de mi hermana, pero me quede con ella cuando se fue a la universidad-

-Oh si, mencionaste tener una hermana antes. Soy hija única, así que no sé cómo es eso. ¿Ustedes son cercanas?-

-Uh, solíamos ser lo... no hemos hablado mucho últimamente...- Kumiko se interrumpió tristemente, Reina le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, tratando de recuperarse rápidamente para no molestar a su invitada, agrego -¡Ah, pero no es la gran cosa! Probablemente esté muy ocupada con la escuela-

-Lo siento- dijo Reina. Parecía que ella tenía la sentencia de molestar a la otra chica involuntariamente.

-Ah, está bien, no te preocupes por eso- agitó una mano con desdén. Cambiando de tema ella preguntó -Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? Podríamos ver una película, jugar videojuegos o algo así-

-Lo que quieras está bien conmigo- respondió Reina con una sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien!, de hecho... ¿tienes hambre? Me está dando mucha hambre-

Reina se rió entre dientes -¿No siempre tienes hambre?-

-Sí, supongo que es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa tonta, incapaz de discutir ese punto -¿qué tal si ordenamos pizza?-

* * *

Una pizza devorada y una película después, las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Me pareció que la película era bastante buena- dijo Reina -¿tú qué opinas?-

-Ehh. Los efectos especiales era realmente bueno, pero hubo demasiada trama innecesaria. Ah, y la protagonista pudo haber terminado con alguien mucho mejor, en vez que con el tipo con el que terminó- ella noto la expresión divertida de Reina -¿qué?-

-Eso suena como algo que dirías-

-Oh, ¿enserio?-

-Sí, lo hace- entonces, Reina recordó algo que le había empezado a molestar durante la mitad de la película -Kumiko, ¿tendrás algún cortaúñas? Tengo un padrastro que en verdad me está molestando.

-Oh, claro- respondió Kumiko, levantándose para ir al baño a buscar uno. Al volver a entrar a la habitación con el cortaúñas y entregárselo a Reina, tuvo una idea -Oh, espera, ahora regreso-

Reina la vio salir corriendo de la habitación, curiosa por lo que estaba tramando. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que oyera pasos rápidos desde las escaleras.

-¡Lo encontré!- Kumiko vitoreó

-¿Encontrar que?-

-Un juego de uñas de mi hermana. Ella solía hacerme las uñas todo el tiempo y me enseñó algunas cosas. Si quieres puedo hacerte las uñas-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Reina sorprendida

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?- ella sonrió, rascándose la parte superior de su cabeza por nerviosismo -Es una fiesta de pijamas, ¿no? Podrían ser divertido-

Reina no pudo decir que no a la cara emocionada de Kumiko -Bueno, está bien-

-Genial- respondió ella. Se sentó frente a Reina en la cama y le mostró los tonos de esmalte d uñas que le había dejado su hermana mayor -¿Cual color te gustaría?-

-Mhm. Claro, está bien-

-¿En serio? ¿No este morado?- Ella levantó el esmalte -Combinaría muy bien con tus ojos- dijo con un guiño.

Si Asuka y Natsuki estuvieran viendo esta escena, quedaron impresionadas por los encantos de Kumiko y probablemente la animaron. Sin embargo, la morena no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ella era solo su yo habitual.

En cualquier caso, era bastante efectivo. Reina la encontró adorable -No...Prefiero sutil-

-Ya veo. Muy elegante, claro está- ella agarró la lima de uñas -Bien, entonces empecemos-

Reina se encontraba nerviosa por tener a Kumiko tocando sus manos, recordó cuando un simple contacto hace dos semanas le creo un hormigueo, pero ciertamente no había razón para decir no en ese momento, y no quería hacerlo. Dejo que Kumiko comenzará por su mano derecha, y como esperaba, la hizo sentir mareada. Ella esperaba que lo estuviera escondiendo bien lo que le provocaba.

-Tienes manos realmente bonitas- contempló Kumiko. Se encontraba realmente contenta de que Reina aceptara esto, ya que quería tocar sus manos, y esta era una gran excusa. También fue divertido.

Reina se sonrojo -Gracias...-

Kumiko junto la palmas de sus manos con las de Reina para ver la diferencia de tamaño entre ellas. Las de Kumiko eran un poco más grandes -Wow, eres una pequeña con manos muy pequeñas-

-¿Otra vez con los insultos?-

-Oye, ¿quién dijo que era un insulto? Kumiko sonrió -La verdad es lindo-

-Si tú lo dices...- Reina se sonrojo más.

Las uñas de Reina se encontraban en general en buen estado, por lo que no había mucho que arreglar, así que solo tardo unos minutos. Kumiko tomó el esmalte -Hehe, pintar las uñas es tan cliché de una noche de pijamas-

-¿No es también un cliché hablar de chicos en una noche de pijamas?- pregunto Reina, ella no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas pero lo había visto en las películas.

Kumiko parecía incomoda -De eso es lo último de lo que me gustaría hablar-

-¿No te interesan los hombres?-

-Se podría decir eso- respondió en voz baja.

Esta era su oportunidad. Por supuesto les había dicho su orientación a sus amigas en el pasado, pero se consideraba afortunada ya que ellas la aceptaron e inclusive la alentaban. Sin embargo, siempre era aterrador, especialmente en ese momento. Trago saliva, sintiendo que su garganta se secaba y que su corazón latía más rápido.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Reina? ¿Arruinaría algo?

-Umh...-comenzó Kumiko, reuniendo el coraje. Dejó la mano de Reina temporalmente para poder enfocarse en hacer contacto visual -He querido decirte algo-

El corazón de Reina también empezó a latir más rápido ante la expresión seria de Kumiko, sin saber qué esperar -¿Qué es?-

-Yo...uh...-

Kumiko luchó con sus palabras por un momento.

-Soy homosexual-

Si Reina estaba sorprendida o impresionada, no lo demostró -Oh-

-¿Oh?-

-Bien-

-¿Bien?-

-Sí, está bien-

Kumiko la observó sin esperar una expresión... nula. -Así que... ¿no tienes ningún problema con eso?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿No crees que es asqueroso, o repugnante, o...-

-Absolutamente no. No tiene nada de malo en ser 'gay'- Reina le sonrió de manera tranquila.

Kumiko dejó escapar un gran suspiro, agarrando su pecho. -Oh, me alegro. Estaba preocupada de que me pudieras odiar-

-¿Pensaste que lo haría?- Reina preguntó.

-No realmente, pero siempre es difícil saberlo- aclaró Kumiko -Tenía mucho miedo de que ya no quisieras ser mi amiga...- cogió nuevamente la mano de Reina la miró sinceramente -...lo cual apestaría, porque me gusta mucho ser tu amiga-

El corazón de Reina revoloteo ante el contacto y las palabras -También me gusta ser tu amiga- respondió en voz baja.

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien?-

-Por supuesto-

En el exterior, Reina lucia norma, pero en el fondo, la verdad era que estaba enloqueciendo. Tener a la chica con la que recientemente había empezado a tener sentimientos complicados diciéndole que era lesbiana fue sin duda lo suficiente para enviar a volar fuera de control su sensibilidad.

Además de esto, Kumiko había vuelto a trabajar en sus uñas. De por sí ya era bastante difícil contener su vértigo de que la otra chica sostuviera y manejara sus manos con un cuidado impresionante, ahora era más difícil de manejar con lo que le había dicho. Kumiko literalmente la estaba volviendo loca en el buen sentido, y a pesar de sentir cosas complicadas en su corazón, quería más de eso.

Entonces, si Reina no podía saber la cuestión de su propia sexualidad, tal vez podría obtener algún tipo de guía de las respuestas de Kumiko. -Um, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?-

-Claro- respondió Kumiko tranquilamente, asumiendo correctamente de que podrían tratar sus preguntas.

Reina se inquietó con su mano libre -¿Cuando...te diste cuenta de que eras 'gay'?

-Hmm...- Kumiko parecía pensativa -Fue en la escuela secundaria. Mi mejor amiga en ese momento era una chica llamada Azusa, bueno de hecho seguimos siendo amigas. Se mudó a otro estado, pero seguimos hablando por teléfono. De todos modos, estaba totalmente enamorada de ella, pero por supuesto que no lo sabía en ese momento. Pensé que sólo éramos solo "buenas amigas", empecé a sentir que algo anda mal conmigo cuando un chico de mi clase se me confeso y trato de besarme, me escape llorando totalmente asqueada. No entendía el porque me molestaba tanto pero en retrospectiva...-

Reina se rió suavemente -Tiene sentido-

-Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería besar a mi mejor amiga-

La idea de Kumiko besando a otra chica le dio a Reina otra sensación extraña.

Kumiko continuo -Lo que no sabía, era que ella realmente estaba pensando lo mismo y un día dijo al alzar que quería besarme...así que nos besamos y ahí es cuando ambas nos dimos cuenta que somos homosexuales- Kumiko estaba entretenida, luego de manera cariñosa recordó -Ella fue mi novia secreta por un tiempo-

Reina sonrió -Eso es dulce-

Kumiko suspiro, recordando la parte desafortunada de la historia -Me rompo el corazón cuando ella tuvo que mudarse y no poder ir a la misma preparatoria. Tuvimos que separarnos-

Reina la miró con simpatía -¿Crees que aún estuvieran juntas si ella no se hubiese mudado?-

-Eh, es difícil de decir...muchas veces nuestras personalidades chocaban- Azusa era una fanática de comenzar el drama para su diversión y para disgusto de Kumiko -Creo que estaríamos como mejores amigas- ella terminó de pintar las uña de Reina y continuo -Cuando llegue a esta escuela, aún tenía bastantes problemas en aceptarme pero afortunadamente conocí a Natsuki, quiero decir, es bastante obvio que ella es...-

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo Reina.

Kumiko se río -¿verdad? Ella me ayudó mucho ya que ella misma había trabajado en las mismas cosas, me enseñó varios sitios web LGBT para leer y esas cosas. Terminamos convirtiéndonos en mejores amigas-

-Es genial que tengas una amiga así- dijo Reina sinceramente.

-Cierto- Kumiko sonrió y asintió -Asuka también ha sido una buena amiga para eso. Ella nos ayudó a ambas, incluso con la banda-

Esto le recordó a Reina otra cosa que necesitaba saber a como dé lugar-Oh, yo…quiero preguntarte algo acerca de Asuka...-

-Claro, ¿qué es?-

-¿Tu y ella...? Tú sabes...-

Kumiko levantó las manos de manera defensiva, pareciendo aterrorizada -¡No, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera! Pero...- bajo sus manos -Entiendo porque preguntaste. A veces los demás se hacen una idea equivocada ya que ella es muy cariñosa conmigo, pero es prácticamente otra hermana para m, o un mentor 'gay'- agregó con una sonrisa.

Reina asintió, completamente satisfecha con la respuesta.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Creo que por ahora estoy bien-

Kumiko esperaba que Reina divulgará algún tipo de información sobre su orientación sexual para darle algo de esperanza, y cuando esta no lo hizo, se sintió decepcionada. Ella no quería preguntar abiertamente, ya que no era asunto suyo, pero sin duda fue muy tentador.

Por ahora, todo lo que podía suponer era que Reina era su amiga hetero y solidaria. Fue un pensamiento extremadamente triste, pero al menos fue aceptada.

-¿Soy yo o...- comenzó Reina -...hay muchas lesbianas en nuestra banda?-

Kumiko se rió de nuevo -Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra banda siendo tan 'gay'? Pero me alegro que nuestra escuela en general no tenga problemas con las parejas del mismo sexo. No es así en muchos lugares-

-Triste pero cierto-

-Uf- Kumiko dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de todo eso, ella realmente se sintió más liviana y otra cosa más -¡Hablar sobre mi viaje 'gaydom' hizo me diera más hambre!- Reina se rió de eso sin esperarlo -¿Qué tal si hago unas palomitas de maíz?-

-Probablemente te las comerías todas antes de que se sequen mis uñas-

-Ese es el plan-

-¡No es justo!-

* * *

Con la confesión principal fuera del camino, las dos disfrutaron el resto de la noche hablando y jugando. Kumiko tenía algunas consolas de videojuegos conectadas al pequeño televisor que tenía es la esquina de su habitación, donde habían visto la película antes. El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras jugaban algunas partidas de Smash Bros y Mario Kart

Su diversión fue interrumpida por una Reina tratando de cubrir un gran bostezo.

-¿Estas cansada?- Kumiko pregunto.

-Un poco- respondió Reina, mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche -No me di cuenta que tan tarde era, por lo general estoy dormida a esta hora-

-Ah, no es tan tarde- bromeó Kumiko -Pero supongo que irse temprano a dormir, levantarse temprano hace que la persona... se interrumpió -Olvida el resto. Estoy un poco cansada también- Reina se rió de su tontería -Probablemente deberíamos cambiarnos a nuestras pijamas-

Ninguna de las dos se movió por un momento, el estado de ánimo empezó a sentirse raro.

-Uhh, ¡Iré a cambiarme al baño!- Kumiko dijo y luego rio nerviosamente -De todos modos debo quitarme mis contactos-

Reina asintió en respuesta. Después de que Kumiko tomará su pijama del cajón de su ropero y haya cerrado la puerta del baño, dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ella estaba siendo ridícula, ambas eran chicas por lo que no sería extraño cambiarse una enfrente de otra en la misma habitación. A pesar de eso, rápidamente se puso su propia pijama para evitar cualquier tipo de torpeza o incomodidad.

Cuando Kumiko salió del baño, a Reina de nuevo le recordó lo atractiva que se veía con lentes -Esta linda tu pijama- le dijo la morena, pero Reina pensó que la ternura de Kumiko no se comparaba con su linda pijama.

-Gracias- respondió ella -La tuya también- Otro asunto apremiante se le vino a ella -Kumiko, ¿dónde voy a dormir?-

-Oh, uh…- Kumiko comenzó a arrastrar los pies con torpeza -Iba a sugerir que compartieras la cama conmigo, pero si eso te hace sentir incomoda, puedo dormir en el piso o en el sofá, o incluso en…-

-Está bien- respondió rápidamente Reina con otra sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Kumiko se alivió, feliz de que Reina confiara en ella. En cierto modo, fue alentador.

Después de apagar las luces y acurrucarse entre las sábanas, Kumiko le preguntó a su amiga -¿Cómoda?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Buenas noches entonces-

-Buenas noches-

Era una cama doble, por lo que tenían espacio suficiente, pero estaba muy separadas la una a la otra. Ambas permanecen lo más quietas posibles, sin querer molestara a su compañera de cuarto. Muy pronto, Kumiko se quedó dormida, obviamente más cómoda de ser su cama.

Otra hora pasó.

A pesar de estar físicamente cansada Reina. La chica no podía dormir debido a sus pensamientos acelerados y su corazón palpitante. Estar rodeada por el aroma de las sabanas fresca y de Kumiko, le recordó cuando se puso la chaqueta de su amiga y la olió como una especie de somnífero. Sintió una combinación de culpa y satisfacción mientras enterraba su cara a la almohada, absorbiendo aún más el aroma. Fue casi embriagador.

Eso definitivamente no fue normal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kumiko rodó y su brazo aterrizó de lado. Reina salto al contacto.

-¿K-Kumiko…? ¿Estás despierta…?-

Ella recibió un leve ronquido en respuesta.

Era difícil enfocarse en intentar calmar su respiración cuando sentía las respiraciones de la otra chica golpeando ligeramente la parte posterior de su cuello, poniendo la piel de gallina.

En este punto, Reina ya no podía negar que sentía algo bastante fuerte por su amiga. Si, las reacciones de su cuerpo era una indicación de sentía una atracción muy intensa. ¿Esto significaba que ella era 'gay'? ¿O tal vez bi? ella no lo sabía. Por la forma en que Kumiko habló, parecía tan segura de su propia identidad, pero aun ella no estaba cerca de ese punto, incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad cuando hablaron de ello.

Reina siempre se consideraba intrépida frente a la adversidad, combatiendo lo que venía, tocando su trompeta aún con más determinación. Sin embargo, esta situación era más aterradora que la presión en tocar en un escenario nacional, y no sabía cómo manejar. Este era un problema que la música no podía resolver y uno que no podía enfrentar sola. Ella necesitaba ayuda.

A pesar de las preguntas arremolinándose en su mente, ella todavía quería disfrutar el momento. Se deslizó hacia atrás para entrar más al cálido abrazo de su amiga, tirando del brazo de Kumiko hacia ella misma. Suavemente agarró la mano de la otra chica y froto suaves círculos con su pulgar, sintiendo y amando lo suave que era la piel. Con suerte, no sería demasiado incómodo si se despertasen juntas en esta posición, pero Reina trato de no preocuparse por lo que podría suceder en la mañana.

Por ahora, no estaría de más disfrutar de ella un poco. Cerró sus ojos sonriendo, finalmente lista para dejar que el sueño la alcance.

* * *

Ya llevaba tiempo traduciendo este capitulo, pero si eran bastantes palabras xD

Nos vemos la próxima semana!

Dejen sus comentario me animan a seguir con lo que hago :D

Panda2501


	5. Capítulo 5

Ja! Aqui en México aun no acabo el miercoles asi que aun es valido xD

No tengo mucho que decir, me siento mal :c

Disfruten la lectura, disculpen la fallas ortograficas

Nos leemos mas abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Laberinto de la vida.

Era lunes, fuera de la casa de Natsuki. Las mañanas de octubre empezaban a enfriarse. La mirada de Kumiko se encontraba semiconcentrada en el rocío helado de la mañana, mientras su mente estaba ocupada revisando los eventos del fin de semana.

Su indulto se interrumpió con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?- Natsuki pregunto de inmediato

-Oh, nos divertimos- respondió Kumiko mientras Natsuki se situaba -Le dije que soy lesbiana-

Natsuki se ahogó levemente con su café. Realmente deseaba que su amiga no dijera ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera mientras está tomando -¡Wow, así que si seguiste nuestro consejo, ¿como reaccionó?-

-Ella lo tomó bien- dijo Kumiko, recordando la reacción de Reina. Fue realmente más bien a una falta de relación. -En realidad, ella no parecía tan sorprendida, ¿tan obvia soy?-

-Tu eres una gran lesbiana- se río Natsuki -Pero eres menos obvia que yo, si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-Eso realmente no dice mucho- contestó sin expresión alguna.

-Entonces, ¿eso fue todo?- Natsuki se inclinó hacia adelante, desesperada por mas información -Le dijiste que eres 'gay', ella dijo que está bien, ¿que pasó después?-

-Ella me hizo unas cuantas preguntas, pero si, eso fue más o menos lo que pasó- Kumiko suspiro, la decepción la invadió nuevamente -Tenía la esperanza de que cuando le dijera, ella me respondiera "¡hey, yo también soy 'gay'!" o al menos bi. Pero ella no...-

-Lo siento chica- dijo amablemente Natsuki.

-Tenías razón Natsuki- su voz comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos -Probablemente sea heterosexual, y yo soy realmente estúpida...-

-Hey, hey, vamos- dijo en voz baja, tendiendole la mano -no llores-

Kumiko trató de secarse las lágrimas con las mangas, pero caían demasiado rápido para seguirles el ritmo -Yo...realmente me gusta mucho, Natsuki...-

Mientras Kumiko lloraba, no había mucho que Natsuki pudiera hacer más que mirar. Ella tenía miedo de que algo así pudiera suceder.

-Eso lo se Kumiko, pero estarás bien- dijo amablemente, dando palmaditas en el hombro de su amiga. Entonces, algo se le vino a la mente mientras consideraba la información que acababan de contarle -Espera, ¿ella dijo que era hetero?-

-Bueno...- exacto, ella no lo dijo -no...-

-¡Entonces aun no te rindas!- Natsuki declaró, apretando su puño.

Kumiko se sorprendió por la repentina pasión de su amiga, normalmente realista -Pero...-

-Es como siempre digo, piensa que es homosexual hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-

-Nunca has dicho eso- replicó Kumiko, después de que su amiga siempre ha dicho todo lo contrario -¿Y no debería ser al revés?-

-Mi amiga, eso es mirar el vaso medio vacío-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?- otras emociones empezaron a salir a la superficie -Y aunque ella fuera 'gay'...¿yo le gustaría? A lo que me refiero es que ella es hermosa...sorprendente...y yo soy...alguien promedio. En el mejor de los casos una mediocre. Ni siquiera debería molestarme en...-

Natsuki le dio a su amiga un ligero golpe de karate.

-¡Ay!- Kumiko grito, sobando su cabeza en el lugar donde la golpearon -¡¿Por qué fue eso?!-

-No hables así de ti- respondió Natsuki con firmeza. -Cualquier chica sería afortunada de estar contigo, inclusive Kousaka. Recuerda lo que dijo Asuka, si ella puede convertir a una mujer heterosexual, entonces tu también puedes-

Kumiko logró contener una risa ahogada -¿Como puedo hacer eso?-

-Sigue trabajando en esos encantos tuyos con ella. Ella ira a ti-

Kumiko negó con la cabeza, aún insegura de a qué 'encantos' se referían sus amigas. Si Natsuki tuvo un repentino cambio de perspectiva, tal vez las cosas no eran tan desesperadas como ella pensaba...pero aun estaba bastante lejos de ser convencida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Reina había pasado la mayor parte del día de ayer y esa mañana soñando despierta en lo maravilloso que se había sentido al estar en los brazos de Kumiko. Se las arregló para salir de eso cuando vio el automóvil de Yuuko detenerse enfrente de su casa, para recogerla e ir a la escuela. Después de intercambiar saludos, rápidamente se pusieron en camino.

El viaje de la casa de Reina a la escuela, eran unas pocas canciones, y ella tenía asuntos más importantes de abordar en lugar de escuchar a Yuuko cantar en voz alta las canciones de su iPod.

-Yuuko- comenzó Reina bajando el volumen, -¿puedo pedirte un consejo?-

-Claro, ¿que pasa?- Yuuko pregunto, siempre contenta de ver a su amiga abrirse más. Se habían acercado más en los últimos meses, especialmente gracias a las conversaciones recientes que habían tenido en el auto.

-¿Que haces cuando una chica que te gusta te dice que es 'gay'?-

Si Yuuko no fuera una conductora competente, podría haberse desviado de la carretera. A veces las cosas más locas salían de la boca de Reina en el momento menos inesperado, y si no dejaba de decirlas en el auto, un día de estos Yuuko podría acabar matándolas a ambas.

-¡¿Q-que?!- ella gritó -¿Te gusta alguien?-

Reina inconsciente miró por la ventana, no queriendo ver la expresión de asombro de su amiga. -Me podría gustar-

-¿Quien es? No, espera, déjame adivinar- Reina no tuvo que esperar mucho -Oh dios mío, ¿es Kumiko? Has estado saliendo con ella mucho últimamente...-

-¡No!- Reina chilló -Tal vez- ella trato de ocultar su rostro. -Oh no. Ahora sabes que Kumiko es 'gay', ella confió en mí y...-

-¡Ese no es el problema aquí!- Yuuko la interrumpió -Ya asumia que ella era lesbiana ya que es la mejor amiga de Natsuki, que posiblemente sea la homo más grande del planeta- Entusiasmada por este nuevo chisme y por lo que había admitido su amiga, chillo -¡No puedo creer que estés enamorada!-

-Yo...no...- Reina trato de negarlo antes de suspirar -Estoy realmente confundida-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esto es completamente nuevo para mi, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, mucho menos con otra chica- ella de inquieto con sus uñas recién pintadas -¿Y si solo me gusta como una buena amiga?-

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con ella?-

Reina se aferró al cinturón de seguridad, pensando en todas las cosas complicadas que había sentido estando con Kumiko, y trato de ponerlas en palabras -Feliz...y cómoda... ¿pero también nerviosa?- Ella suspiró de nuevo, más exasperada -Francamente ella me esta volviendo loca. Y ella se ve tan linda con lentes que siento que voy a perder la cabeza-

Yuuko sonrió divertida ante las divagaciones de su amiga -Reina, eso suena bastante gay-

Reina estaba completamente avergonzada por lo que había dicho pero aún continuó intentando negarlo -Pero antes me he enamorado de chicos...bueno, de un hombre...creo-

-Entonces podrías ser bi, no es gran cosa -dijo Yuuko de manera tranquilizadora -Mucha gente piensa que es heterosexual antes que aparezca cierta persona y que los saque del armario-

Reina considero esa declaración por un momento -Esta bien, digamos que entonces soy 'gay' o bi. ¿Que hago ahora?- Yuuko la miró con incredulidad -¿Qué?-

-Bueno...es solo que la mayoría de la gente se obsesiona con la idea de darse cuenta de que no son heterosexuales...-

-No me importa la etiqueta-

Yuuko negó la cabeza divertida -Supongo que no lo hace...¡Si!- ella de repente vitoreó, ahora se emocionó -¡¿Quien necesita etiquetas?!-

-¡Yo no!-

-¡¿Te gusta Kumiko?!-

-¡Tal vez!-

-¡Deberías invitarla a salir!-

-¡YO...!- Reina vaciló. Esa idea desató una colonia de mariposas en pánico en su estomago -...no estoy segura de eso-

-¿Por que no?-

-¿Que pasa si ella dice que no y las cosas se vuelven incómodas para nosotras?-

-Incluso si lo hiciera, tendría que ser una idiota para rechazarte. No la conozco tan bien, pero no creo que ella sea tan estúpida como para no darle una oportunidad a alguien como tu-

Reina aprecio el cumplido indirecto, pero aun no estaba convencida -Pero realmente me gusta ser su amiga y no quiero arruinarlo. No tengo muchos amigos...-

-Si, eso es verdad-

-Ay-

-¡Oye, tu lo dijiste!- Yuuko se defendió -Esta bien, que tal si...empiezas a coquetear con ella para ver como reacciona-

-¿Coquetear? ¿Como hago eso?-

-Googlealo- bromeo Yuuko. Reina sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir "como coquetear con chicas" en el buscador web -Solo estaba bromeando...- ella comenzó a reírse -¿Es enserio?-

-¿Cuando no hablo enserio?-

Yuuko se estaciono en su lugar habitual -Eso es verdad...- Apago el motor del auto y se volvió a su amiga, que ahora estaba absorta en artículos y consejos de cómo coquetear -Tienes segundo periodo con ella, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- respondió Reina distraídamente.

-Entonces toma lo que aprendas aquí- señalo el teléfono de Reina -y ponlo en acción-

Sus ojos se agrandaron -¿Ahora?-

-Ella es muy linda, ¿verdad?- Reina asintió -Así que si no tienes cuidado, alguien más podría seducirla. Como Asuka, ella siempre tiene sus manos sobre ella-

-No pasa nada entre ellas. Ya se lo pregunte-

Yuuko se burló -¿Así que has estado investigando su vida amorosa? Y según no te gusta...-

Reina suspiró de nuevo, finalmente admitiendo su derrota -Está bien, si-

-Es bastante obvio- dijo Yuuko con cariño. Su emoción comenzó a crecer ya que adoraba involucrarse en la vida amorosa de otras personas -¡Dejame saber como avanza todo!-

* * *

Kumiko comenzó esta semana sintiéndose desanimada. Era el comienzo de una semana muy mala para ella, pero ella no estaba al tanto de esto en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Reina se sintió alentada. Después de dirigir algunos artículos sobre el arte de coquetear durante los breves descansos entre las clases, se adentro al aula de economía doméstica con la confianza de que podría poner en práctica el plan para coquetear con Kumiko. Rápidamente vio la persona de su destino en la mesa habitual, con su celular.

-Hola- la saludo con una sonrisa Reina. Paso uno: da una linda sonrisa (por lo general ella lo hacía de todos modos)

-Hey- Kumiko le devolvió el saludo. No fue tan entusiasta como siempre, debido a la fatiga emocional de su mini ataque de antes, eso hizo que ella y Natsuki llegaran tarde, lo que provocó que ambas recibieran advertencias finales antes de ser liberadas. Kumiko le debía a su amiga por el problema.

Reina noto los ojos cansados de Kumiko, pero supuso que se había quedado despierta muy tarde otra vez. Habría hecho un comentario burlón, pero era una mejor oportunidad para implementar el segundo paso: dar un cumplido -Te ves linda hoy-

Kumiko la miró incrédula. No llevaba nada diferente a su atuendo habitual: jeans una camiseta y encima su sudadera con capucha, pero un cumplido todavía era un cumplido, y es muy apreciado por alguien como Reina -Gracias, tu también- dijo alegre, devolviendo las palabras antes de evaluar realmente la apariencia de la otra chica ese día. Reina siempre era linda independientemente.

-Gracias, ¿que juego es ese?- pregunto Reina acercándose mas de lo necesario. Paso tres, toma interés en sus pasatiempos (de nuevo, ella ya lo había hecho)

-Crossy Road- respondió Kumiko, sin darse cuenta de cuanto había ingresado Reina a su espacio personal. -Todo lo que haces es llevar animales al otro lado de la carretera. Es muy divertido-

Su conversación fue interrumpida y Kumiko tuvo que guardar su teléfono después de que su profesora comenzará su conferencia sobre...cualquier tontería que sus gatos hayan hecho el fin de semana. Nadie había descubierto el número exacto de gatos, ya que ella había mencionado por lo menos 5 nombres de los felinos pero había mencionado más de 5 variaciones.

Finalmente, sonó la campana. Antes de salir de clase Reina hizo el cuarto paso: inicia contacto físico -Entonces, te veré en el almuerzo- le dijo a Kumiko, colocando suavemente la mano en su brazo por un breve momento antes de irse.

Kumiko se quedó allí por un momento, parpadeando. Algo se sentía diferente sobre su interacción hoy, pero estaba demasiado cansada para procesarlo. De todos modos, probablemente no era nada.

* * *

Era martes, entre el segundo y tercer periodo. Kumiko estaba buscando en su casillero y gruñendo, su boca se encontraba adolorida después de haber ido al dentista. Ella quería irse a casa después de su cita, pero tuvo que volver a la escuela por un examen que tenia mas adelante ese dia (donde no había estudiado)

Sonó la campana que marcaba el final de la clase y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir rápidamente en los pasillos. Shuuichi salió de una clase cercana viendo a Kumiko. -¡Hey, hermano!- saludo, no acostumbrado a verla en el pasillo en ese momento.

-Hey- respondió amortiguada por la gasa.

-¿Que te paso?-

-Fui al dentista- ella simplemente respondió, señalando su mejilla ligeramente hinchada.

-Si, ir ahí es molesto- dijo con simpatía -Escucha, tengo una pregunta para ti- Kumiko le respondió un '¿qué?' -Sabes, me di cuenta de que has estado hablando más con Kousaka-

Kumiko le hubiera dicho que eso no era una pregunta, pero quería mantenerse hablando lo menos posible por el bien de su dolorida boca -Si, somos amigas-

-Oh, agradable. Si todo sale bien con ella, deberías enseñarme algunos de tus secretos-

-Realmente no hay ningún secreto amigo- Ella cerro su casillero y se puso su mochila en un hombro-Solo se amable y genuino, no seas espeluznante- ella lo habría dejado así, pero no pudo evitar hacer un poco de burla -Tómalo de alguien que ya ha tenido novia antes antes-

Shuuichi parecía como si su orgullo hubiera sido seriamente herido -Golpe bajo- al darse cuenta de que Kumiko quería irse agregó rápidamente -¡Tienes que decirme si terminan saliendo!-

Ella también tuvo que responder a eso -Incluso si lo hiciéramos, serias la última persona en saber-

-Oh, vamos, no es qu...-

-Disculpa- dijo una voz

Shuuichi salto y gritó de miedo, sorprendiendo a Kumiko dándole un '¿qué demonios?' mientras lo observaba.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- era Reina. Kumiko se pregunto si la habían invocado hablando de ella, pero no dijeron su nombre tres veces-

-¡Hombre, eres como una ninja!- Shuuichi le dijo a ella. Luego, no tan sutilmente miro entre las chicas y sonrió -¡Te veo luego!- dijo mientras se iba rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Reina.

-No te preocupes, es solo un idiota- respondió Kumiko rotundamente antes de que su expresión se suavizara en Reina ¿Que pasa?-

Reina se acercó -Me preguntaba porque no estabas en clase, pensé que te habías enfermado-

Ella sacudió la cabeza -Cita con el dentista-

-Oh- respondió Reina, ahora entendiendo la ausencia y el habla amortiguado de la otra chica -¿como te fue?-

-Me quitaron una muela-

-Ouch, ¿estarás mejor para el almuerzo?- Kumiko negó con la cabeza otra vez -Oh, bueno. Entonces te veré allí más tarde-

-Espera- Kumiko la detuvo, dispuesta a hablar más para averiguar algo -¿Vas a comer con nosotras otra vez?-

-Si...- Reina la miró confundida, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente -¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No querías que lo hiciera?-

-No es eso...- miro hacia abajo y golpeó nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo -Tus otras amigas podrían Extrañarte si comes con nosotras todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?-

-Está bien- respondió Reina, obviamente sin explicar que de hecho Yuuko la animó a almorzar con Kumiko cuantas veces como quisiera -Quiero comer contigo- extendió la mano y toca la parte superior del brazo de la otra chica -Espero que pronto te sientas mejor-

-Gracias- murmuró Kumiko antes de ver alejarse a Reina. Una vez más, encontró que la interacción era ligeramente inusual de alguna manera, pero su cabeza dolía demasiado para procesarlo, y ella realmente necesitaba ir a clase.

* * *

Era miércoles, 2° periodo. Reina se sentó en su mesa y la de Kumiko, preguntándose donde estaría la otra chica. Ella solía estar en clases antes que ella ¿estaba realmente enferma hoy? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando la morena finalmente dentro corriendo antes de que sonara la campana.

-Dios- Reina escuchó a Kumiko murmurar en voz baja mientras se sentaba -

-Hola- la saludo Reina con una sonrisa -¿como estas?-

-No muy bien- respondió Kumiko, su habla aun amortiguada por una gasa. Su boca había empezado a sangrar otra vez esa mañana por la extracción del diente del día anterior. No quería molestar a Reina con sus problemas, pero aun así se desahogó un poco -acabo de llegar porque mi maldito coche no quería encender esta mañana- ella colocó su cabeza en sus brazos con un suspiro cansado. Ella se hubiera quedado en casa, pero Natsuki dependía de ella y hoy tenía una prueba que no podía pasar por alto.

Reina no había visto a Kumiko tan molesta o triste, y no le gustó ni un poco. Ella empezó a buscar en su mochila -Tengo algo para ti- dijo, despertando el interés de Kumiko. Reina iba a dárselo a la hora del almuerzo, pero quería, con suerte hacerla sentir mejor lo antes posible -Aquí tienes- ella colocó un pastel de chocolate envuelto en la mesa -Accidentalmente empaque dos en mi almuerzo- mintió.

No fue un accidente. Reina había escuchado la frase 'un camino a través del corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago' pero es evidente que la misma lógica podría aplicarse también en mujeres. También cubrió el paso cinco: dar un regalo.

-¡Oh, me gusta este!- la cara de Kumiko se iluminó por un breve momento -Gracias-

-De nada- dijo Reina, colocando su mano inocentemente sobre el hombro de Kumiko -¿Si podrás comerlo?-

-Si, es suave, así que esta bien. Estaría genial que esto dejara de darme problemas- señalando su mejilla. Después de colocar el bocadillo en su mochila, bajo la cabeza y enterró la cara en sus brazos -Me duele la cabeza- se quejó.

-No creo que la maestra se de cuenta si te duermes- sugirió Reina, escuchando a la maestra comenzar la historia por tercera vez cuando ella y su querido esposo visitaron el Gran Cañón en 1972 ¿o era en el 73?

-Buena idea- dijo Kumiko ahora también amortiguada por sus brazos.

Reina pasó la mayor parte del tiempo restante de la clase mirándola. Esperando que las cosas finalmente mejoraran para ella.

* * *

Era jueves, 2° periodo. Ese dia no fue mucho mejor para Kumiko. Cualquier buen humor que podría haber tenido se agrio después de saber que había otro examen de matemáticas. Tener a su nemesis como su clase de primer periodo le estaba haciendo la vida más difícil de lo necesario.

Reina se sentó a lado de la morena e inmediatamente noto la deprimente apariencia de Kumiko. No estaba jugando con su teléfono como de costumbre, sino que estaba sentada allí con sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y la pierna derecha ligeramente temblorosa -Hola- saludó suavemente Reina, sabiendo que probablemente era mejor no preguntar como estaba.

-Hey- respondió Kumiko, dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia ella. Posibles sentimientos no correspondidos o no, Kumiko aun apreciaba cuan bonita y agradable es Reina. Su sola presencia fue suficiente para alegrar su humor un poquito.

Reina realmente deseaba tener otro pastel de aperitivo para intentar hacer feliz a la otra chica. Sin embargo, ella tenia un tema de conversación. -Descargue el juego que mencionaste la otra vez-

-¿Cual?-

-Crossy Road- respondió Reina, mostrando la aplicación a la otra chica en su teléfono -Es muy divertido-

-Oye, es bastante bueno- comentó Kumiko sobre el último puntaje más alto de Reina -Es adictivo, ¿verdad?-

-Lo es-

-Afortunadamente no está reduciendo demasiado tu tiempo de práctica-

-Sabes, incluso yo tomo descansos-

-¿Así que eres humano como el resto de nosotros- bromeó Kumiko.

Reina levantó una ceja divertida -¿Que se supone que signifca eso?-

-Ah, nada- respondio suavemente Kumiko, dejandolo asi.

A lo que Kumiko se refería era que, para ella, Reina bien podría haber sido una diosa. Sus propios sentimientos de inadecuación volvieron a ocupar un lugar destacado, ya presentados anteriormente y al recibir una calificación baja. Fue como le dijo a Natsuki a principios de la semana, Reina es tan hermosa, inteligente e increíble…¿por qué iba a estar interesada en un intérprete eufónico sin rumbo, como lo era ella? Comparada con la chica sentada a su lado, ella no era nada especial.

Reina decidió que era mejor dejar la conversación allí después de que Kumiko comenzará a mirar al vacío. Empezó a preocuparse su amiga, su enamoramiento pareciendo tan triste, pero se mantuvo callada. Con suerte, su estado de ánimo mejorará a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, Kumiko aún miraba hacia abajo cuando Reina la vio en el almuerzo. Tenía los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, su mirada desenfocada. Lo que fuera que Hazuki y Midori estuvieran diciendo, solo le prestaba atención a la mitad.

Cuando Reina se sentó, tambien noto que Kumiko no tenía comida delante de ella. Ella se burlo -¿Ya comiste?, eso fue rapido-

-No- respondió Kumiko -No tengo hambre-

Eso definitivamente era inusual -¿No te estás sintiendo bien? pregunto Reina inmediatamente, preocupada -¿o te está molestando tu diente otra vez?-

-Estoy bien. Ya estoy mejor. Simplemente no tengo hambre-

Kumiko no tenia mucho mas que decir, asi que Reina comenzó a comer su almuerzo mientras Hazuki y Midori comenzaba su habitual charla animada.

-¿Como va tu búsqueda de novio Hazuki?- Midori inocentemente pregunto.

Hazuki se estremecio un poco -¡Ash, y tenias que recordarme!- Ella dramáticamente coloco el dorso de su mano sobre su frente -No muy bien. Aparentemente, preguntarle a los chicos su tipo de sangre no es realmente una buena idea- ella golpeó su mano sobre la mesa -¿Sabes cómo algunas personas tienen compañeros? Tal vez si todas tratamos de encontrar novio al mismo tiempo, tendremos mejor suerte-

Reina miró a Kumiko y vio su expresión incómoda y muy cansada -No, gracias.- fue todo lo que dijo la morena, cuestionando seriamente esa lógica.

-No estoy interesada en tener novio- afirmo Reina, sin dejar de ver a Kumiko.

Kumiko se preguntó por qué Reina la miraba así y por mucho tiempo, pero supuso que solo estaba siendo comprensiva y solidaria.

-¡Mi unico amor es Tuba-kun!- Midori proclamo.

-¿Tuba-kun? ¿Que diablos es eso?-

-¡Es una adorable mascota de Japón!- exclamó Midori, sosteniendo su teléfono con un colgante de un lindo personaje -¿Estas en un club de anime y nunca lo han mencionado?-

-Somo miramos series, no hablamos de personajes extraños-

-¡No es raro! ¡Es precioso!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- cedio Hazuki. Entonces ella recordó algo -¡Oh, tengo una pregunta para ti Kumiko!-

-Por favor, que no se trate de Shuuichi- dijo Kumiko, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Si Hazuki se vio afectada por el tono, no lo demostró. -Quería saber, te gusta The Protomen, ¿verdad?-

-Si, me gusta-

-Van a tocar en el lugar donde vimos a Panic at the Disco a finales de este mes, ¡deberíamos ir!-

-No lo se. Ese lugar esta como a dos horas de aquí, y la última vez que fuimos, mi hermana estaba en casa y nos llevó en su auto-

-Oh, eso es cierto ¿entonces tu auto no puede?-

-No es lo suficiente confiable para un viaje tan largo-

-¿Hay alguna forma en que nos lleve tu hermana?-

-No, lo siento- respondió Kumiko, luciendo triste. Pensar en su hermana últimamente le provocaba eso.

Hazuki no presiono mas -Ah, esta bien. No hay problema. ¡Solo pense en preguntar!-

Hazuki y Midori continuaron su discusión emocionada. La primera dijo que Midori necesitaba expandir su conocimiento de música, mientras que la segunda afirmaba que Hazuki necesitaba ampliar su conocimiento de los simpáticos personajes de mascota adorables-

Mientras esta conversación ocurrió, Reina podía sentir la pierna de Kumiko temblando aún más de lo que estaba en clase. Ella puso su mano sobre ella, en un intento de calmar y consolar a la otra chica.

Kumiko salto al contacto - Lo siento- dijo, deteniendo sus movimientos.

-Esta bien, ¿estas bien?-

-Estoy bien-

* * *

Kumiko no estaba bien.

Especialmente no en este momento, aferrándose al lavabo del baño de las chicas. Se alegraba de no haber comido o lo hubiera vomitado, pero también lamentaba no haber comido porque le temblaban las manos por el bajo nivel de azúcar en su sangre. Pero el resto de ella también estaba temblando.

Ella estaba yendo a su próxima clase, cuando la familiar sensación de pánico comenzó a elevarse dentro de ella, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y que su garganta, pecho se estrecharán. Ella corrió al baño más cercano y había estado allí durante los próximos 15 ,¿minutos, tratando de calmarse, pero sin tener suerte en hacerlo. Probó sus ejercicios de respiración habituales, pero en ese momento era muy difícil respirar profundamente.

Su mochila se encontraba contra la pared, después de haber sido completamente saqueada buscando su medicina contra la ansiedad ¿como ella podría no haberla traído? Kumiko maldijo su propia estupidez, era uno de los tantos pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza mientras se paseaba por el baño. Ella era estúpida por no traer su medicina, era estúpida por fallar en otro examen, era estúpida por enamorarse de…

Afortunadamente u desafortunadamente, de todas las personas, Reina entró al baño.

-¡Oh! Hola Kumiko- saludo, contenta de verla. Su alegría se desvaneció de inmediato al darse cuenta de la apariencia obviamente ansiosa y demacrada de Kumiko -¿estas bien?-

-...No- respondió Kumiko, incapaz de mentir -Estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico-

-¿Un ataque de panico?- Reina repitió, sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella rapidamente se acerco a ella -¿Has tenido uno antes?-

-Unas pocas veces. Había comenzado en el primer año, pero se calmaron después de un poco de terapia y medicamentos. Sin embargo, el pánico le gustaba seguir entrando en su cabeza, generalmente en los momentos menos inoportunos...como en la escuela, y ahora de la chica que le gusta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- pregunto Reina, extremadamente preocupada.

-No, no hay mucho que puedan hacer…- Kumiko respiro temblorosamente -Solo tengo que esperar- estaba a punto de comenzar a pasearse de nuevo, antes de darse cuenta -Necesito sentarme-

Reina se sintió impotente cuando vio a Kumiko desplomarse contra la pared. Después de hacer a lo que vino al baño y lavarse las manos, se sentó junto a su amiga visiblemente temblorosa.

Kumiko levantó la vista sorprendida -¿No deberías volver a clases?-

-Esto es más importante que la clase- dijo Reina con convicción, frotando lentos círculos en la parte superior de la espalda de Kumiko.

En circunstancias normales, las palabras de Reina y el contacto físico podrían haberla puesto nerviosa, pero en este momento Kumiko apreciaba el toque reconfortante -Gracias…-

Las dos se sentaron un rato mientras Kumiko seguía temblando. Sus dientes castañeaban, pero no de frío. Siguió intentando respirar profundamente, pero era como si una serpiente se hubiera enroscado alrededor de sus pulmones. También sintió ganas de llorar, pero no quería tener un colapso total frente a Reina. Los eventos de esta semana y este ataque la agobiaban, junto con el montón de pensamientos negativos corriendo por su cabeza.

-Desearía que mi cerebro se callara- se quejo Kumiko en voz baja.

Eso le dio a Reina una idea. Saco su telefono y abrio Twitter, localizando rapidamente una cuenta que sigue, dedicada a publicar regularmente imágenes de cachorros -Mira, tal vez esto te ayude a distraerte-

Kumiko no pudo evitar reir temblorosamente como ella estaba. Ella se enfocó en la pantalla -Eso es un perrito lindo-

-¿Verdad? Mira este, lleva una corbata-

-Aww- Kumiko dijo con ternura -¿Te gustan los perros?-

-Si. Los perros esquimales son mis favoritos- respondió Reina

Kumiko sonrio debilmente, pensando que Reina era tan linda como los cachorros de la pantalla.

Eso, combinado con la respiración profunda y Reina todavía frotando su espalda, ella se estaba calmando rápidamente.

Después de unos 10 minutos más, su temblor había disminuido en su mayoría -Vaya- suspiro Kumiko. Se sentía mejor, pero ahora se encontraba fatigada, los ataques de pánico normalmente le hacían eso. -Quiero irme a casa pero Natsuki necesita que la lleve-

-Yuuko me lleva a casa. Puede ir con nosotras- sugirió inmediatamente Reina.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso no sería demasiado problema? Ya sabes como esas dos no se llevan bien…-

-Esta bien- aseguro Reina -Se que a ella no le importaria-

-Si tu lo dices, esta bien- Kumiko cedió -Muchas gracias. dijo con extrema gratitud.

-No hay problema-

Kumiko se levantó, agarrando su mochila y volviéndola a subir -Creo que entonces me estaré yendo…-

-Te acompañare a tu auto- ofreció Reina

Kumiko se vio sorprendida de nuevo -No tienes que…-

-Pero quiero-

Las dos hicieron un viaje silencioso hacia fuera de la escuela, los únicos sonidos eran los ecos de sus pasos en el pasillo. Cuando todos los demás estaban en clase, era pacífico, pero también inquietante. Durante su caminata, Reina gentilmente se aferró al codo de Kumiko, pero esta última no lo pensó demasiado, ya que estaba más preocupada por tratar de evitar que el pánico volviera a crecer.

Rápidamente localizaron el auto viejo y abollado de Kumiko en el estacionamiento -Ve a casa y descansa un poco- le dijo Reina mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor después de meter su mochila en el asiento de atrás -Y tal vez come algo-

-Si, buena idea- Ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida -Gracias por ayudarme-

-De nada- Reina hizo lo que no tuvo el coraje de hacer hace dos semanas, le dio un abrazo a Kumiko. La chica mas lata perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero rápidamente devolvió el abrazo.

Otra vez estar en los brazos de Kumiko se sintió extremadamente agradable, pero Reina dio un paso atrás antes de que dure demasiado para que se volviera sospechoso. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de disipar cualquier tipo de incomodidad -Espero que te sientas mejor-

-Yo tambien…- dijo Kumiko, todavía recuperandose del repentino contacto. Le sonrió a Reina, sus ojos suaves pero cansados -Gracias de nuevo-

-En cualquier momento-

* * *

Era viernes, práctica de la banda. Natsuki tenia un plan.

-Oye Asuka- dijo, arrastrando los pies hacia su senior* Ella se puso a un lado para preguntar -¿Que lees en Kousaka? ¿Te emite alguna vibra 'gay'?-

-Hmm- comenzó Asuka, colocando su mano en su barbilla. Trato de no mirar obviamente a la trompetista que se encontraba en el otro lado de la sala preocupada por hablar con Yuuko -No estoy segura. Es muy difícil de saber-

-Y yo pense que aqui eras la maestra- bromeo Natsuki

-Mis poderes no van tan lejos- ella encogió sus hombros -Creo que ella necesita una observación más cuidadosa-

-Eso es lo que pensaba, no te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto-

-¡Buena suerte!- Asuka animo.

Natsuki se dirigió hacia Reina y Yuuko -¡Hola sopladores de trompetas!-

-Hola Natsuki- saludo Reina con una sonrisa.

-Hola Natsuki- saludo Yuuko con una mueca -¿Que deseas?-

-Me alegro de verte tambien- replicó Natsuki sin inmutarse -Quiero preguntarle algo a Kousaka-

Yuuko agarró exageradamente a su amiga -Natsuki, no te mezcles con Natsuki. Claramente es una mala influencia-

-Si, probablemente lo sea- Natsuki se encogió de hombros, sonriendo -Pero estaba tratando de ser amable y evitarte ya que tu no esta invitada- Se dirigió a Reina, haciendo caso omiso de Yuuko todavía se encontraba parada ahí y no había insinuación de irse -Me preguntaba ¿si quisieras pasar el rato conmigo y Kumiko después de clases?-

-¡A ella le encantaria!- Yuuko respondió con entusiasmo por su amiga, también empujándola hacia adelante.

-Esta bien…¿de verdad quieres?- Natsuki le pregunto a Reina.

Reina ahuyentó a su molesta pero bien intencionada amiga. Ella respondió por sí misma -Sí, si quiero. Pero, ¿Kumiko sabe de esto?-

-¡Absolutamente! ¡Fue su idea!-

Después de eso Natsuki se acercó a su mejor amiga.

-Oye chica. Todavía vamos a ir a QT y GameShop, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- respondió Kumiko sin levantar la vista de sus notas.

-¡Bien, porque Kousaka se va a unir a nosotras!-

Esto atrapó toda la atención de Kumiko -¿En serio? No es que me moleste pero…¿por qué la invitaste?-

-¿Es tan malo querer conocer mejor a la amiga de una amiga? Quiero ver que la hace tan especial-

Kumiko la miró sospechosamente -Supongo que esta bien-

* * *

Las tres se detuvieron en QT, una tienda local frecuentada por estudiantes debido a sus aperitivos u bebidas baratas.

-¡Los granizados* los compro yo- Natsuki proclamó como si estuviera haciendo un gran gesto de amabilidad.

-Wow, realmente estás rompiendo tu límite- dijo Kumiko con sarcasmo. Costaban solo 89 centavos cada uno.

-Callate-

Las mañanas eran frías, pero las tardes templadas. Las tres se sentaron en una mesa afuera de la tienda para disfrutar sus bebidas y charlar.

Kumiko abrió la bolsa del aperitivo que compro. -Los granizados y las papas fritas son la mejor combinación- le informo a Reina.

-Es bueno saberlo- sonrió Reina, contenta de ver que el apetito de su amigo estaba de vuelta.

Natsuki hablo -Oye Kousaka, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿cual es tu opinion de las personas que solo le gustan los granizados con sabor a Coca-cola?-

Reina parecía confundida -Yo…¿no tengo una opinión…?-

-¿Cual es tu problema con el sabor Coca?- Kumiko pregunto -Me gusta-

-Esta bien, pero cuando vas a comprar un granizado, y la maquina solo tiene sabor Coca-Cola, ¿no te hace pensar que estas jodido?-

-Eres un bicho raro?- dijo Kumiko

-Y lo dice el bicho raro mas grande- replico Natsuki -Kousaka, ¿no crees que es un bicho raro?-

-Si. estuvo de acuerdo Reina. Kumiko parecia ligeramente ofendida por eso -Por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Reina-

-Nah, me gusta llamarte Kousaka, si no te importa, creo que es divertido-

-Bueno, esta bien. Creo que no me importa.

-No tienes que dejar que te intimide Reina. Puedes decirle cuando te está molestando- dijo Kumiko. Ella moto solo de su bebida -¡Puedo beber otra vez con un popote!- ella aplaudió, refiriéndose a las órdenes de su dentista de no poder hacerlo por un par de días.

-¿Que saber pediste?- pregunto Reina.

-Frambuesa azul- respondió ella -¿de que es el tuyo?-

-De cereza blanca- Reina de repente tuvo una gran idea -¿Quieres probarlo?-

.Oh, claro- dijo Kumiko, comenzando a sacar su popote de su propia bebida.

-Eso mezclara los sabores, puedes usar mi popote-

-Oh...está bien…- Kumiko tomó un sorbo -Es bastante bueno-

-Lo es- estuvo de acuerdo Reina antes de colocar lenta muy deliberadamente sus labios sobre su popote, sin dejar de mirar a la otra chica.

Natsuki casi escupió su propia bebida después de presenciar la escena frente de ella. Ese fue definitivamente un desarrollo interesante-

* * *

Después de ingerir posiblemente demasiada azúcar, las chicas ahora estaban en GameShop. Natsuki quería pasar a buscar algo para con que jugar el fin de semana.

La pelirroja examinó detenidamente la sección PS4, aparentemente buscando algo en particular - Oh, aquí vamos. agarrando la caja del juego -¿Vas a comprar algo?- le pregunto a Kumiko.

-Nah- respondió ella -No tengo dinero en este momento. Acabo de pagar la factura de mi teléfono y tuve que meterle gasolina a mi coche.

-¿Que tal si te compro algo?- Natsuki ofreció, sabiendo que su amiga tuvo una semana particularmente horrible -Por supuesto que sea menos de $20- Sin embargo, su generosidad tenía sus limites y un presupuesto -Todavía te debo un poco más porque siempre me llevas-

-Prefiere que compres mis almuerzos.

-Contigo siempre es comida- se volvió a Reina y le hizo un vago gesto a la morena -¿Has notado cuánto cómo esta chica?-

-Si- respondio Reina.

-Natsuki, ¿puedes darme un descanso?. dijo Kumiko, empezando a sentirse cansado.

-Me pregunto a donde va todo lo que comes...ciertamente no va a los lugares que quieres- Hizo un gesto alrededor del área del pecho de su amiga.

Kumiko le dio un puñetazo al brazo de su amiga -Callate- Ella rápidamente se recuperó -De todos modos, no necesito un nuevo juego. Estoy jugando Bloodborne en este momento-

-Has estado jugando a ese juego como una maldito año- replicó Natsuki -¿Cuando vas a acabarlo?-

-Hombre, mira…-Kumiko hizo unos vagos gestos de mano y un 'ehh' de ruido, buscando una excusa, antes de decidirse por -Es un juego difícil-

-Quizás necesitas ser mejor para acabarlo- sugirió Reina en broma.

-¡Oh, maldicion!- Natsuki exclamo con una risa. Puso una mano amistosa en el hombro de la chica más pequeña -Sabes, me gustas Kousaka-

-Gracias- sonrió Reina, contento de tener la aprobación de la mejor amiga de Kumiko.

-También te gusta ella, ¿verdad chica?- Natsuki le pregunto a Kumiko, ligeramente burlándose y sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Sí- dijo Kumiko, tratando de mantener una expresión de desconcierto en lugar de sonrojarse debido a la insinuación obvia de Natsuki -Vamos, paga lo que quieras y vámonos-

Las estudiantes de segundo año estaban ligeramente detrás de Natsuki mientras hacía su compra.

-¿Te gustaria agregar la proteccion del juego por un dólar más?- el empleado preguntó, siguiendo su guión habitual.

Natsuki estaba a punto de responder con un "no, gracias" antes de que Kumiko hablara -Oye, probablemente sea una buena idea, ¿recuerdas cuando rompiste tu último disco por la mitad?- ella rio

-Esta bien, no fue mi culpa- replicó Natsuki.

-Me temo que no cubre eso- respondió el empleado divertido.

-No se preocupe, ella es una tonta- gruño Natsuki. Sabía que Kumiko iba a ser ese tipo de comentario tarde o temprano.

* * *

-Que bonito lugar- dijo Natsuki mientras se detenían frente a la casa de Reina.

-Gracias por invitarme. Fue divertido- dijo Reina, dirigiéndose a las dos.

-¡Cuando quieras!- Natsuki respondió antes de que Kumiko tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca -Vamos a pasar el rato con más frecuencia-

Reina asintió con la cabez antes de volverse hacia Kumiko con una suave sonrisa. ¨Puso su mano en la parte superior del brazo de la morena -Te sientes mejor ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Si- Kumiko le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy contenta. Bien entonces…- ella retiró su mano después de un largo momento -Te vere el lunes. Adios-

Y con eso, agarró su mochila y su trompeta, salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa. Kumiko la observó alejarse, pensando en lo agradable que se había sentido su tacto su como no quería que desapareciera.

Natsuki gateo hasta la parte del frente del coche -Kumiko- dijo, dándole a una amiga cariñosa pero a la vez exasperada -¿Eres una idiota?-

-¿Huh?- Kumiko dijo, saliendo de su aturdimiento -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Obviamente Kousaka estaba coqueteando contigo-

-¡¿Que?! ¡De ninguna manera! eso es… ella solo… ¿De que rayos estas hablando?-

-Relajate. Estoy hablando de esto- Natsuki imito lo que vio que Reina hacia, acariciando tiernamente el brazo de Kumiko y dejando que el toque se prolongara.

Hizo que la piel de Kumiko se estremeciera y no en el buen sentido -Ew. Es espeluznante cuando lo haces tu-

-Gracias. dijo con sarcasmo -¿Ella hace eso muy a menudo?-

-Ehh...Ahora que lo pienso…- La compresión se hizo evidente cuando hizo una rápidamente revisión mental de todas las veces que Reina le había tocado en el transcurso de la semana, y fue mucho -Pero eso no significa nada- trato de racionalizar -¿Que tal si ella solo es amable?-

-No se, me pareció muy coqueta. Y la cosa con el popote…-

-¿Que hay con eso?-

-Wow, si que eres idiota- Natsuki negó con la cabeza con incredulidad -De todos modos… no digo que despiertes tus esperanzas pero...tal vez tu chica no sea tan hetero como piensas-

Kumiko se quedó allí, sorprendida. ¿Reina estaba coqueteando con ella todo este tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Podría Reina estar realmente interesada? La chispa de esperanza regreso, incluso si aun era muy tenue-

Tal vez la semana no había sido tan mala después de todo.

* * *

*Bueno, granizado lo iba a cambiar por raspado, pero creo que son mas parecidos al ICE aqui en México.

Se lo que siente Kumiko aqui, yo igual sufro de ataque de pánico o de ansiedad.

Por un momento pense que no me iba a dar tiempo de subir el capitulo, estoy enferma y eso hace que vaya mas lento :c

Bueno, nos vemos el proximo miercoles :D

Espero sus comentarios con emocion. Me animan a seguir con las traducciones :D

Panda2501


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!, se que lo publique un poco tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca :D

En esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi salud :3

Bueno, disculpen las faltas de ortografía o de redacción, según yo, lo revise pero siempre puede que se me haya pasado algo y yo ni en cuenta.

Disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 6: Frontera de la locura

La primera pregunta de Yuuko a su amiga el lunes por la mañana fue -¿Cómo van las cosas con Kumiko?-

-O estoy haciendo algo mal o no me quiere de esa manera- suspiro Reina, apoyando la barbilla en su mano y mirando por la ventana del coche.

-Ella también podría ser extremadamente estúpida- respondió sin rodeos Yuuko.

-Oh, se amable- Intento razonar -El hecho de que le gusten las chicas no quiere decir que yo le guste-

La rubia pareció horrorizada ante la idea -¡Tendría que ser una idiota para que no le gustes!- ella chillo -¡En serio, eres muy atractiva!-

-Gracias- dijo Reina sintiéndose halagada, antes de agregar con una risita -Entonces tal vez tengas razón, ella es demasiado estúpida-

-Sigue coqueteando- ordeno Yuuko, señalando con el dedo al aire -Ella seguramente lo notara eventualmente-

-Bien- Reina se removió nerviosamente con sus manos -En realidad, la voy a invitar a cenar a mi casa esta semana-

-¿Con tus padres?-

-Si. Quieren conocerla-

Yuuko se río -Pero ustedes no están saliendo...todavía-

Reina se sonrojo ante la idea antes de recuperarse -Creo que están muy felices de que he hecho una nueva amiga. ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-

-¡Claro! ¡Por qué no!- Ella se encogió de hombros -Sin embargo, si a ella le gustas, con suerte no la asustaras mucho-

* * *

Kumiko comenzó a enloquecer internamente después de que Reina le preguntó durante el segundo periodo -¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa el miércoles?-

-¿Cena?, ¿Con tus padres?-

-Si- confirmó Reina.

Esta vez, Kumiko noto cuanto Reina había ingresado a su espacio personal -¡S-seguro! Eso suena bien-

Reina retrocedió un poco, asintiendo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Su mirada vago un poco hacia la boca de Kumiko -Tus labios se ven un poco resecos- dijo ella con naturalidad. Ahora era noviembre, el clima y el viento de afuera comenzaba a enfriarse lo cual le secaría la piel de cualquier persona.

-¿En serio?-

La trompetista metió la mano en su mochila para sacar algo -Toma, puedes utilizar un poco de mi lápiz labial-

-¿Estas segura?- Kumiko pregunto extendiendo su mano mientras Reina lo colocaba en su palma -Bueno, está bien...Gracias-

Después de aplicarse el lápiz labial, se lo devolvió a Reina...que inmediatamente lo utilizo en ella misma, dándole a Kumiko todo el tiempo esa mirada familiar intensa.

Kumiko casi se cae de su asiento de la conmoción. Santa mierda, pensó ella. Eso parecía un coqueteo fuerte -¿Realmente Natsuki tenía razón?-

* * *

Ahora era miércoles por la noche. Había llegado demasiado rápido, pero también pareció una eternidad.

Kumiko se encontraba en su auto fuera de la casa de Reina, se quedó ahí unos minutos preparándose antes de entrar. Volvió a revisar su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor, arreglando su cabello lo mejor posible. Estaba bastante nerviosa de conocer los padres de Reina, tan nerviosa, que de antemano tuvo que tomar una de sus pastillas para la ansiedad.

Sabía que las primeras impresiones eran extremadamente importantes, especialmente si, por algún milagro, Reina se convirtiera en su novia. Todavía se sentía un sueño loco, pero al que ella quería aferrarse. Después de algunas respiraciones profundas, salió y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

No espero mucho después de haber tocado el timbre -Hola- saludo Reina feliz después de abrir la puerta.

-¡Heyo!- contesto Kumiko, escondiendo su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo. Los poderes de la medicina moderna estaban de su parte ya que la píldora estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ella entro -No llego muy tarde, ¿verdad?-

-Llegas justo a tiempo- Reina le mostró el camino hacia el comedor -La comida está casi lista-

-¡Oh genial, porque tengo hambre!- antes de que Reina pudiera replicar, Kumiko hablo -Si, lo sé, ¿cuándo no tengo hambre?-

Reina se río de eso -Mamá, Kumiko esta aquí- anunció

-¡Hola!- una mujer de baja estatura y belleza increíble la saludo calurosamente. Era bastante obvio de donde Reina había obtenido su atractivo -¡Así que tú eres Kumiko, hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti!-

-¿En serio?- pregunto ella levantando sus cejas, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a Reina.

-No mucho- resoplo en silencio, avergonzada.

-Soy Miki- se presentó la madre de Reina -Y el de allí- dijo con cariño mientras señalaba a un hombre sentado en la mesa -es Soujiro-

Soujiro levanto la vista de su tableta -Hola- dijo con un gesto.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo Kumiko cortésmente.

-¡Claro! ¡Cualquier amigo de nuestra querida Reina es más que bienvenido!- respondió feliz la Sra. Kousaka. Kumiko reprimió su sonrisa de escuchar "querida Reina" -Tendremos esta noche pescado- le informo a la morena mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de cocina -Espero que este bien-

-Sí, está bien. No soy muy exigente con la comida- respondió Kumiko mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza nerviosamente.

-No es broma- menciono Reina, recordando los hábitos de su amiga.

-Ustedes chicas pueden ya sentarse- Ella le preguntó a Kumiko -¿qué te gustaría tomar?-

-Agua está bien, gracias-

Kumiko se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, Reina a su derecha y a su izquierda se encontraba el Sr. Kousaka, el cual era un hombre de constitución promedio, y no parecía muy alto, pero con una presencia inmensa.

-Entonces, ¿también estas en la banda?- pregunto rascándose la barbilla, su cabello oscuro estaba salpicado con algunas manchas grises de la edad.

-Si señor- respondió Kumiko -Toco el eufonio-

-Cada persona que he conocido que toca el eufo es un gran bicho raro- dijo Soujiro con sabiduría -¿En tu caso es así?-

Ella se río entre dientes -Puede...-

-Sí, ella es rara- confirmo Reina.

-Oye- respondió Kumiko, levemente ofendida, pero incapaz de estar en desacuerdo -Natsuki y Asuka son probablemente más extrañas- ella aclaro al padre de Reina -Son mis amigas que también tocan el eufo-

Soujiro dejó escapar una carcajada dándose una palmada en la rodilla. Su volumen y repentino cambio de actitud sorprendieron a Kumiko -¡Amo como las personas se ajustan a los estereotipos de sus instrumentos! ¡Como los que tocamos la trompeta, todos somos unos dolores de cabeza!- dijo, como si él y su hija no tocaran la trompeta. Se dirigió a Reina -Cielo, ¿los otros de tu sección ya no te hacen pasar un mal rato?-

-Ya no tanto- respondió un poco avergonzada de que su padre utilice ese término tan cariñoso con ella frente a la persona de la que está enamorada -También soy amiga de Yuuko, ella toca la trompeta, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Oh, es cierto. No la he visto en mucho tiempo, creo que no ha venido mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?- Reina asintió -Ella es un poco enojona, ¿verdad?-

-Lo es, pero es muy dulce- respondió Reina, a lo que Kumiko asintió de acuerdo (solo a la primera parte).

Soujiro le pregunto a Kumiko -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando?-

-Desde tercer grado. Originalmente quería el trombón, como mi hermana mayor, pero termine con el eufonio. De alguna manera se pegó- agregó con una sonrisa ligera.

-Es curioso como algunas personas terminan tocando sus instrumentos- se río entre dientes. -¿Quieres tocar profesionalmente?-

Kumiko trato de no pensar demasiado en sus planes a futuro, actualmente no teniendo ninguno real.

-Ah...no estoy segura. He pensado en convertirme en maestra de música, trabajar con niños-

Soujiro asintió, con suerte en señal de aprobación. -Enseñar es una vocación noble. Lo más posible es que no tenga oportunidad de hacerlo con niños pero estoy seguro que es mejor lidiar con ellos, que con algunos idiotas con lo que he trabajado- se dirigió a Reina -Debes apurarte y graduarte de la escuela para poder superar algunos de esos muchachos. Ya has superado su nivel-

-Debería ir a la universidad cariño- hablo Miki desde la cocina.

-¿Quién necesita la universidad cuando tienes talento?-

-Cariño, da un buen ejemplo-

-Oye, si lo recuerdas, ¡no fui a la universidad!- Se dirigió a las chicas -Diablos, casi no termine la preparatoria porque prefería tocar que ir a clases- Pero intentando tener un tono más serio y de un padre agrego -pero ustedes chicas, terminen la escuela-

Kumiko se río de esto, más de su nerviosismo se disipó. Los padres de Reina eran ciertamente interesantes, especialmente en comparación con los suyos. Su padre pensaba definitivamente diferente, más tenso y concentrado al valor de un título universitario, que generalmente leía el periódico en la mesa. Sus madres parecían ser más similares, aunque la de Kumiko probablemente era mucho menos cariñosa. La mayor parte de la atención positiva de sus padres fue dirigida a su hermana, aunque también había recibido.

Muy pronto estuvo la cena. La señora Kousaka había preparado salmón al horno, panecillos y una especia de cazuela de verduras. El olor a buena comida lleno la habitación.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con Kumiko con aprecio, observando la comida frente a ella -Esto se ve increíble-

-Oh, no es nada especial- dijo despectivamente Miki antes de sentarse al otro lado de la mesa -Cuéntanos mas sobre ti querida-

Kumiko hizo una pausa, su tenedor a media puñalada -Uhm... ¿qué les gustaría saber?-

Desde el momento en que Kumiko entro, no pudo evitar sentir que la estaban evaluando. No es como si fuese la novia de Reina ni nada por el estilo, era como si se hubiesen saltado unos pasos... ¿era simplemente unos padres sobreprotectores que hacían esto con todos los amigos de su hija?

-¿Creciste por aquí?- Miki comenzó -No tienes mucho el acento de aquí-

-Si señora, lo hice. Mi familia ha vivido en la misma casa desde que... ¿tenía 5 años de edad?... creo-

-¿Que hacen tus padres para ganarse la vida?-

Mi padre hace trabajo administrativo para...una compañía manufacturera, siempre olvido el nombre, jeje. Y mi madre es recepcionista en un consultorio médico. Ambos trabajan mucho.

-Muy bien- dijo el Sr. Kousaka, antes de tomarle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Miki continuo -¿Has decidido a que universidad iras?-

-Er...eh...no, todavía no- A este ritmo, si ella no decidía estudiar música, podría terminar en una universidad local, si es que lo logra-

-Bueno, está bien- sonrió suavemente Miki -Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Veamos, qué más...-

-Mamá- hablo Reina -Por favor dale a Kumiko un respiro con las preguntas y déjala comer-

-¡Pero quiero saber todo sobre su amiga, cariño!- Kumiko noto la inflexión en su elección de palabras. La Sra. Kousaka luego miro a Kumiko, su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos por un momento, mientras cortaba su pescado con precisión -Manejas con seguridad cuando mi querida Reina está contigo, ¿verdad?-

-Si señora- respondió rápidamente Kumiko.

-¿Y no estas mezclado en algún tipo de negocio raro, verdad? ¿Cómo el alcohol o las drogas?-

Kumiko pensó en la única vez que uso drogas, que fue cuando probó la hierba con Natsuki y Asuka y, en lugar de sentirse bien, se puso extremadamente paranoica. Terminaron viendo la película de Shrek con el máximo de volumen y fue una experiencia de pesadilla que nunca quiso revivir. Escuchar "All Star" de Smash Mouth fue como un equivalente de tener un flashback de guerra.

-No señora- de nuevo respondió rápidamente.

-¡Muy bien! Ah, y no tienes que llamarme "señora", me hace sentir más vieja. ¡Puedes llamarme Miki! ¡O mejor aún, puedes llamarme mamá!-

-Ah, jaja…- Kumiko se rio torpemente, luciendo ligeramente incomoda -Si eso está bien, me quedare con Miki-

-Esta más que bien cariño. Me agrada mucho que seas tan educada. Y también eres muy linda- se dirigió a su hija -¡Cariño, tu si sabes elegir!-

Reina miro su vaso, deseando poder esconderse en él.

-Puedes seguir llamándome señor- dijo el Sr. Kousaka con cara seria antes de reírse -¡Ja! no, Soujiro está bien- Rápidamente se puso serio de nuevo, sus ojos morados penetraron en la alma de la chica -Mientras cuides bien a mi hija-

Kumiko se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, completamente intimidada. -Ajaja...si señor...somos muy buenas...amigas…- No le gusto agregar ese calificador al final, pero era lo que eran actualmente.

Soujiro parecía satisfecho mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Mientras tanto, Reina casi muere de vergüenza. En este momento no era de ayuda para Kumiko, que la miraba confusa y suplicante.

-¿Cómo está el pescado?- Miki le pregunto a Kumiko.

-Es delicioso. Gracias- respondió Kumiko antes de seguir intentando comerlo, su súbito miedo afecto su apetito.

* * *

Después de la cena, el Sr. Kousaka se retiró a su oficina después de recibir una llamada telefónica relacionada con el trabajo y la Sra. Kousaka desapareció en alguna parte de la casa, dejando solas a las chicas. Reina condujo a Kumiko a la sala que se usaba principalmente como espacio de entrenamiento, a juzgar por la disposición de los altavoces alrededor de la sala. Kumiko estaba impresionada con el tamaño de la TV. De nuevo, se preguntó cuánto dinero ganaban los padres de Reina. Claramente ambos tuvieron bastante éxito en sus campos elegidos en la música y la escritura.

Kumiko se aclaró la garganta -Tus padres son agradables- ella agrego después de un momento -E interesantes-

-La mayoría de las veces son vergonzosos- respondió Reina, dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero -Lo siento por eso-

.Ja, está bien- Ella sonrió también sentándose -Se nota que te aman- Era bastante obvio que Reina era su única y querida hija. Reina le lanzo una mirada inexpresiva -Es muy dulce, ¿verdad, "querida Reina"?-

-Cállate- respondió Reina, aun mas avergonzada de escuchar que saliera de la boca de Kumiko -¿A qué hora tienes que llegar a casa?-

Kumiko reviso la hora en su reloj -Puedo quedarme aquí unas horas más, si quieres. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-

Reina tomo un DVD que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, mostrándoselo a Kumiko -Podemos ver una película. Esta me la recomendó Yuuko, dijo que era muy buena-

-¿Confías en su gusto?- ella pregunto, brutalmente honesta como siempre.

-Lo hago- de hecho, Yuuko eligió esa película específicamente para que la vea con Kumiko, alegando que la ayudaría. Era una especie de drama adolescente con un enfoque en el romance.

-Muy bien- respondió Kumiko

Hacia un poco de frio en la habitación, así que compartieron una manta mientras veían la película. A lo largo de la película, Reina se deslizo sutilmente cada vez más cerca de la otra chica. Kumiko se dio cuenta instantáneamente de su presencia cuando sus brazos se tocaron. Muy pronto, Reina comenzó a aferrarse a su brazo, acurrucándose en ella.

Lo que sucedía en la pantalla no era para que Kumiko le prestara atención en lo absoluto, teniendo a Reina sosteniendo su mano donde lentamente frotaba círculos en la parte superior con el pulgar.

La mente de Kumiko se estaba volviendo loca. Después de que le habían dado la idea de que Reina podría estar coqueteando con ella, había comenzado a analizar en exceso todas las interacciones entre ellas. Este momento parecía mas que platónico, pero la nube de duda aún se cernía sobre ella. ¿Estaba leyendo demasiado esto? ¿Era Reina solo una persona afectuosa con todos sus amigos cercanos? ¿Simplemente tenia frio? ¿Estaba pensando demasiado? ¿Reina esta en realidad enamorada de ella? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

En este punto, Reina descansaba ahora su cabeza sobre su hombre. Si, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero en el buen sentido. Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones detrás de las acciones de Reina, no quería que se detuviera.

Al igual que la espera del miércoles, la película se sintió demasiado corta, pero también como una eternidad.

Mientras los créditos pasaban, Reina levanto la cabeza y miro a Kumiko para preguntar -¿Qué tal la película?-

-Erm...estuvo buena- respondió Kumiko sin confianza, con la esperanza de que Reina dijera más para poder descubrir lo que realmente había ocurrido en la película mientras no prestaba atención. También esperaba que Reina no se moviera y siguiera aferrándose a su brazo, incluso si no estaba segura de sí su pobre corazón pudiera manejar que la otra chica estuviera tan cerca -¿Qué tal para ti?-

-Pensé que era buena. Puedo ver porque a Yuuko le gustara, pero realmente no me puedo relacionar con muchas películas de este tipo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Siempre hay un gran enfoque en citas y relaciones, y no tengo ninguna experiencia con nada de eso-

-Pareces del tipo que estaría demasiado ocupada para el romance- bromeo Kumiko, empujándola juguetonamente con su rodilla.

Reina tímidamente rio -No es eso. Es solo que…- tomo un respiro -Todos le dan mucha importancia al "primer beso" Parece tan tonto e innecesario-

-Sí, supongo que es verdad- estuvo de acuerdo Kumiko antes de parecer un poco más presumida y dando un pulgar arriba -Pero yo ya tuve el mío, así que no estoy demasiado preocupada por eso, jeje-

-¿Son realmente como lo ponen?-

-Hm, bueno, el mío fue bastante incomodo-

-Eres bastante torpe en general-

-Caramba, gracias-

Reina tomo una respiración profunda. Era ahora o nunca -... ¿qué se siente besar a una chica?-

-Um- Kumiko trago saliva -Es agradable-

-¿Lo es?-

A esta proximidad, no había forma de que Kumiko pudiera haber notado a Reina mirándole los labios antes de volver a sus ojos. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y las sirenas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, su cerebro grito ¿esto realmente estaba pasando?

-Si…- Kumiko suspiro suavemente, el aire alrededor de ellas comenzó a sentirse más delgado.

La distancia ya corta entre las dos comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, sus miradas entrecerradas se enfocaron en los labios de la otra.

Sin embargo, el momento se interrumpió con el fuerte sonido del teléfono celular de Kumiko.

Kumiko salto hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa. Busco en su bolsillo su teléfono con la mano temblorosa. El identificador de llamadas decía "Papá" por lo que tuvo que responder -¿H-hola?-

Reina podía escuchar la voz del padre de Kumiko en el otro extremo -¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy en la casa de Reina- respondió, tratando de ocultar su voz temblorosa y calmar su corazón -Cene con su familia-

-No puedes estar en la casa de una amiga ahora, especialmente en una noche de escuela- respondió firmemente el Sr. Oumae.

-Err...le dije a mamá y dijo que estaba bien…-

-Escuche la prueba donde saliste mal la semana pasada. ¿Has hecho tu tarea?-

Kumiko se estremeció -Um…-

-Eso es lo que pensé. ¡Te quiero en casa en este momento!-

-Si señor…- respondió Kumiko en voz baja antes de decirle adiós a su padre y presionar "finalizar llamada" Parecía un cachorro triste que había sido reprendido por su amo. Ella suspiro -Me tengo que ir-

-Está bien- respondió Reina, ocultando su decepción. -Te acompañare-

Kumiko agarro su chaqueta del perchero cerca del vestíbulo, no queriendo olvidarla ya que hacia frio afuera. Sus manos todavía temblaban. Después de hacer una doble verificación estándar de sus bolsillos, se dirigió a Reina -Fue divertido. Despídeme de tus padres y agradéceles de nuevo por mi-

-Lo hare-

-Las chicas se quedaron allí por un momento, deseando abrazar a la otra, pero sin querer dar el primer paso.

-Bueno, eh…- Kumiko rompió el silencio, arrastrando sus pies hacia la puerta -¡Te veo mañana!-

-Adiós-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kumiko se encontraba fuera de la casa de Natsuki esperándola como de costumbre.

Después de que Natsuki subió al auto y se sentó, Kumiko aún no había empezado a hablar, entonces la pelirroja pregunto -¿Cómo fue la cena con tu amiga?, conociste a sus padres, ¿verdad?- ella tomo un largo sorbo de café.

-Estuvo bien, sus padres son amables. Vimos una película- Kumiko hizo una pausa -Creo que ella quería besarme-

Natsuki comenzó ahogarse con su bebida ¿Por qué su amiga seguía haciéndole esto? Después de terminar de toser, ella respondió -¿Qué?-

-Tal vez…- Sus ojos se movieron en pánico mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca -Pude haber leído mal la situación…-

-¡Una chica que quiere besarte es una situación especifica! ¡Debes saber eso!-

-¡No lo sé…!- ella comenzó a sacudir sus manos -¡Me estoy volviendo loca!-

-¿Por qué?- Natsuki pregunto incrédula -¿No era esto lo que querías?-

-¿Qué pasa si estoy equivocada? ¡No estoy preparada para que esto sea real!-

-De acuerdo, cálmate. Respira hondo-

Kumiko se volteo para tratar de alcanzar su mochila en el asiento trasero -Creo que necesito mi medicina-

-No necesitas tu medicina- noto que Kumiko estaba temblando -Esta bien, tal vez sí. Pero en serio, toma un respiro-

-Kumiko lo hizo. Parecía calmada por unos segundo antes de aferrarse frenéticamente a los hombros de su amiga con ambas manos -¡¿Que hago Natsuki?!-

-Está bien, relájate, relájate- Natsuki trato de tranquilizarla, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás en el asiento del conductor. Echo un vistazo a la hora. -Escucha, tenemos que irnos. No quiero tener un regaño por una 'gay' tonta- Levanto una mano para silenciar los intentos de hablar de su amiga asustada -No te preocupes, estarás bien. Solo sigue actuando como lo haces siempre que estas a su alrededor-

* * *

-Voy a ir al grano- dijo Natsuki, jalando a Yuuko a un lado en el pasillo después de que terminara la clase que compartían -Tu y yo tenemos el mismo problema-

-¿Que nuestras amigas están enamoradas de una a la otra pero son demasiado estúpidas para darse cuenta?- Yuuko respondió inexpresiva.

-Exactamente. Tenemos que hacer algo-

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo- suspiro profundamente la rubia, cruzo los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared detrás de ella -¿Pero qué?-

Natsuki se tocó la barbilla, pensativa -¿Qué tal una…"doble cita"?-

Yuuko hizo una mueca exagerada -Ew, ¿quién querría ir a una cita contigo?-

-No es una cita real, idiota- replico de inmediato -Escucha, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero formemos una tregua temporal para ayudar a esas idiotas-

-Puedo vivir con eso. Tregua-

Las dos se estrecharon la mano, listas para unirse para un objetivo en común, juntar a sus amigas desesperadas.

* * *

Uff, parece que nuestras queridas Yuuko y Natsuki van a ser algo para ayudar a nuestra querida pareja :3

Me despido, nos vemos el próximo miercoles! :D

Comenten me animan bastante, de verdad :3

Siganme en face, nos vemos!

Panda2501


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola! Se que no subí capítulo la semana pasada, me disculpo, es que cuando mi cuerpo se enteró que eran vacaciones, literalmente se la paso todo el día en la cama.

Espero que ustedes este muy bien, y se la hayan pasado súper en las vacas 🐄

Bueno, los dejo leer 😉, disculpen las faltas de ortografía 😅

* * *

Capítulo 7: Ahora lo se

Era sábado a la última hora de la tarde, y un plan brillante se encontraba en acción.

-¿Por qué parece que estas tramando algo?- Kumiko cuestionó

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- respondió Natsuki, mostrando sus ojos inocentes.

-Parece sospechoso que sugirieras que comamos algo con Reina y su amiga a la que no puedes soportar-

-Aw, vamos, eso no es verdad. Yuuko es...no es tan mala- dijo, forzando una sonrisa, mintiendo entre dientes. -Nos llevamos muy bien-

Kumiko levantó una ceja, habiendo sido testigo de todo lo contrario muchas veces en el pasado -Si tu lo dices…-

-No estas nerviosa, ¿verdad?, para ver a Reina-

-Estoy bien. Voy a seguir actuando de la misma manera como me dijiste- en voz baja agregó -También ayuda en que haya tomado mi medicamento-

-Oye, esta bien para que funcione- el tema fue abandonado cuando llegaron a su destino -Oh, ya están aquí- dijo Natsuki cuando noto que Reina y Yuuko esperaban afuera. Rápidamente bajo la ventana del automóvil -¡Neeerds!- les gritó mientras pasaban frente a ellas antes de llegar al estacionamiento.

-¿Fue eso necesario?- Yuuko pregunto después de que las eufonistas se acercaran. Ella planeaba comportarse bien hoy, pero si Natsuki iba a continuar haciendo su vida difícil, estaba preparada para defenderse.

-Si, lo fue- contesto Natsuki, luciendo bastante complacida -Hola Kousaka- dijo con un gesto sin molestarse en saludar a Yuuko.

-Hola- respondió Reina. Su sonrisa se hizo mas cariñosa cuando se dirigió a su amiga -Hola, Kumiko-

-Hola Reina- saludo Kumiko, sonriéndole alegremente.

La atmósfera coqueta inmediata entre las dos no se perdió para Natsuki y Yuuko.

Compartieron una mirada de conocimiento.

Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

-Vamos, entremos- hablo Natsuki -hace frío afuera-

Kumiko se aseguró de llegar primero a la puerta para poder abrirla para Reina.

-Después de ti- dijo ella.

-Gracias- respondio Reina, entrando, Yuuko entro justo después de ella.

-Aw, que dulce- bromeo Natsuki. Kumiko deliberadamente entró antes que su amiga -¡Grosera!-

Las cuatro ingresaron a un restaurante local japonés familiar. Estaban allí por sugerencia de Natsuki y Kumiko, ya que era uno de sus lugares favoritos para comer, Yuuko y Reina nunca habían entrado. Después de ser recibidas por el anfitrión, las condujeron a un lugar cerca de la ventana.

Natsuki y Yuuko rápidamente se sentaron una al lado de la otra para así sus amigas se vieran obligadas a sentarse juntas. A nadie pareció importarle.

-Este es un lugar agradable- comento Reina, observando la decoración moderna y fresca.

-Lo es- estuvo de acuerdo Natsuki -La comida es buena y también barata, eso es una buena combinacion- ella dijo con el pulgar arriba -Yo fui quien lo descubrió-

-Estoy bastante segura que fui yo- dijo Kumiko. Agarró los dos tipos diferentes de menú y comenzó a explicar -Aquí tienen un menú regular, pero dependiendo de lo que quieras comer, el buffet es la opción más barata. Pagar este precio fijo y puedes seguir ordenando lo que quieras de este menú- señaló el precio y una linea que decia Por favor atesora la comida

Natsuki rió disimuladamente -Los buffets son definitivamente ideales para ti-

Kumiko suspiro ruidosamente, esperando un comentario como ese -Todo el mundo se burla de mi apetito, parece una broma corriente a este punto ¿es tan malo disfrutar la comida?-

-Nah, solo lo hago para molestarte.

-Como haces con todo-

-Ustedes dos son muy graciosas- mencionó Reina divertida.

-¿Graciosa?, si, claro- bromeó Yuuko señalando hacia Natsuki.

Kumiko se rio -Eso suena a algo que diría Natsuki-

Yuuko jadeo dramaticamente, como si estuviera seriamente ofendida -¡No me compares con...ella!-

-Tengo nombre- Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

Después de que sus órdenes de bebidas llegaran a ellas, Yuuko preguntó en broma -¿Con qué frecuencia vienen a comer aquí?-

-Mucho- admitió Natsuki, y luego bromeo -Cuando vas a un lugar frecuentemente, el personal empieza a reconocerte-

-En efecto- Kumiko asintió sombriamente, muy consciente de donde se había la mayor parte de su dinero -Pero, ya tiene mucho no que venimos aquí-

-Cierto. Oh, ¿sabes donde no hemos ido tambien últimamente pero quiero ir? A la Casa de HotDogs de Koizumi-

-¡Si!- A Kumiko no le apasionaban muchas cosas, pero esta era una de ellas -¿Han estado ahí alguna vez?- le pregunto a Reina y Yuuko donde ambas negaron con la cabeza -Entonces se están perdiendo algo bueno. Tienen los mejores HotDogs.-

-Amiga, solo nosotras lo creemos- dijo Natsuki encogiéndose de hombros -A nadie más le importa. Fui una vez con Asuka y ella no parecía muy impresionada. Quizás exageramos un poco-

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Ese lugar es como un diamante en bruto. También lleve a Hazuki y Midori y dijeron Oh, es solo un simple hotdog¡No, no es solo un simple hotdog! ¡Tenia queso el que pidió! ¡Eso lo arruina!-

Natsuki hizo una mueca -Ew, ¿queso? Hombre, eso es malditamente desagradable-

-El queso puede ser bueno en los hotdogs- razono Yuuko

-Claro, pero esa no es la forma en que te preparas un hotdog ahi- insistió Kumiko -Cualquier otra cosa que no es de su receta, es simplemente errónea. ¡Ellos han perfeccionado su receta!-

-Entonces, tendrás que llevarme una vez ahí- dijo Reina

-Lo haré respondió Kumiko con convicción, cruzando los brazos.

-Ustedes dos deberían tener una cita- sugirió Yuuko con una sonrisa traviesa. Kumiko y Reina inmediatamente se sonrojaron y se negaron a mirarse la una a la otra. Afortunadamente, fueron salvadas de las burlas por parte de sus amigas por el mesero que llegaba con sus pedidos.

Predeciblemente, Kumiko fue con la opción del buffet. Empujo un plato de albóndigas hacia Reina y le dijo -Siéntate libre de tomar algunas. También si quieres prueba estos panecillos-

-Gracias- respondió Reina apreciando y sonriéndole.

-Oye amiga, nunca te gusta compartir tu comida con nadie- señaló Natsuki, tambien sonriendo -Kousaka debe de ser alguien muy especialpara ti-

-T-tu y yo probamos la comida de la otra aquí todo el tiempo- respondió Kumiko torpemente, desviando la mirada -Es lo que hacen los amigos-

-Amigos, ¿eh?-

Las chicas disfrutaron de la buena comida y la conversación, pero inevitablemente llegó la hora de pagar. Cuando el mesero preguntó cómo se iba a dividir la cuenta, Kumiko respondió solo unohaciendo un gesto entre ella y Reina.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Reina, parpadeando confundida.

Kumiko sacó su cartera y le sonrió con cariño -Yo pago-

-No tienes que hacer eso…-

-Esta bien. Quiero hacerlo-

Natsuki y Yuuko compartieron otra mirada, diciendo ¿Es enserio?¿Seria esto mas facil de lo que pensaban? Con esto se dieron cuenta que sus amigas eran extremadamente tontas.

-No esperes a que pague lo tuyo- Natsuki le informó a la rubia con total naturalidad.

-¡Como si lo aceptara!-

* * *

-¡Estuvo rico!- Natsuki dijo, completamente satisfecha, estirando sus brazos. Su cálida felicidad fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de aire frío -¡Maldición, hace más frío!- Ignorando las quejas de Natsuki, Yuuko pregunto -¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-Hm… oh, oye, ¿por qué no vamos a Mr. C?- Natsuki señaló una tienda en el extremo de la plaza -Podría haber nuevas cosas interesantes-

-No he estado antes ahí- dijo Reina.

-Es una tienda bastante surtida- le dijo Kumiko. Ella noto los temblores visibles de la chica -¿Tienes frío?-

-Un poco- Reina no se encontraba vestida para este tipo de clima, con tan solo dos finas capas.

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?- Kumiko pregunto, ya quitándosela sin esperar una respuesta.

-Pero, ¿no tendrías frío?-

-Nah, estoy bien. Estoy bastante caliente-

-Esta bien…- se rindió Reina, poniéndose la chaqueta e intentando de ocultar su cara ruborizada en el cuello de esta. -Gracias…-

Mientras ocurría esta escena, Natsuki y Yuuko observaban, con pura incredulidad ¿En serio ellas dos aún no están saliendo?

Las cuatro ingresaron a Mr. C, una tienda local de compra y venta de libros u otras cosas. Es un buen lugar para encontrar gemas escondidas. Natsuki se dirigió a la sección de videojuegos, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera agregar a su colección. Kumiko le preguntó -¿Ves algo interesante?-

-Hmm…- se agacho y revisó los estantes -¡Oh, hey! He estado buscando este. Es ese el único juego hecho en platin…-

-Sabes Natsuki- Yuuko interrumpió, queriendo molestarla -tal vez deberías practicar más en vez de jugar videojuegos todo el tiempo-

Natsuki entrecerró los ojos con enojo. Claramente los límites de su tregua estaban siendo probados -Oye, la mayoría de las veces toco por diversión. No todos queremos ser profesionales, ¿verdad?- ella le pidió a Kumiko respaldo.

-...Cierto- respondió Kumiko insegura, recordando nuevamente su falta de planes para el futuro. Ella había empezado a pensar más sobre el tema después de que los Kousakas la interrogaran -No somos tan asombrosas como ustedes- les dijo a las trompetistas.

-Eso no es verdad- respondió instantáneamente Reina.

-Si tu lo dices…-

Yuuko sonrió con aire de suficiencia en dirección a Natsuki -Soy bastante sorprendente-

-Sorprendente molesta- respondió la pelirroja colocando nuevamente el juego en el estante, se dirigió a una sección diferente -De esto es lo que estoy hablando- empezó -Ofertas-

-¿Quien compra aun CDs?- Yuuko pregunto sonriendo -En serio, conoce los tiempos

-Sabes...me estas empezando a poner de los nervios-

-¿Lo estoy?-

-Yo pongo CDs en mi auto- dijo Kumiko con una risita incómoda, tratando de disipar cualquier posible conflicto, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, así que ella decidió cambiar su enfoque, para revisar algunas cajas en una sección cercana que contenía música de antaño.

Reina recordó haber visto algunos discos en las estanterías de Kumiko durante su fiesta de pijamas. Ella se acercó a la morena y pregunto -¿Como puedes coleccionar vinilos?-

-Creo que son geniales- respondió Kumiko, sacando un disco de su funda para inspeccionarlo -También me gustan las portadas. Tengo también un tocadiscos pero me cuesta mucho ponerlos-

-Cierto- estuvo de acuerdo Reina, contenta de que la tecnología haya avanzado. Luego comentó -Tu y Natsuki parece que conocen varios lugares interesantes para ir o comer-

-Ah, bueno...como dijo Yuuko, es porque realmente no practicamos tan duro, así que nos sobra mucho tiempo. Probablemente demasiado-

-Aun así…- puso su mano en el hombro de Kumiko, mirándola con los ojos brillosos -Quiero que vayamos juntas a todos tus lugares favoritos-

-S-seguro- respondió Kumiko, con el corazón revoloteando -Eso suena genial-

A pesar de sus disputas, las jóvenes fueron testigos de ese momento entre ellas. Natsuki le hizo un gesto a Yuuko para que la siguiera al otro pasillo. Natsuki susurro en voz alta -¿Puedes creer lo de esas dos?-

-Son totalmente ridículas-

-Sin embargo, tu amiga necesita más ayuda para su cometido-

-Ella es mucho mejor que la tuya-

-Oye, de ninguna manera. ¡Ya la viste en acción en el restaurante! ¡Está ardiendo! Además, estoy bastante segura que convirtió a tu amiga en homosexual-

-¿Por que suena como si estuvieras alardeando?-

Natsuki, llena de orgullo, fingió como limpiaba una lágrima -Asuka y yo le enseñamos muy bien…-

Yuuko puso los ojos en blanco -¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-Veamos…- Natsuki se dirigió hacia la aún no pareja, Yuuko detrás de ella -¿Van a comprar algo?- ambas respondieron con un no. -Entonces, ¿por qué no mejor nos dirigimos al centro comercial? Está cerca- sugirió, señalando con el pulgar a una vaga dirección.

Kumiko recordó una idea que había tenido a principios del ciclo escolar -Es una buena idea. Realmente necesitas ropa nueva Natsuki-

-¡Dios mio, lo se!- Yuuko chilló -Ella siempre usa la misma ropa-

-Oye, mezclar y combinar- Natsuki intentó defenderse. Ella estaba usando la camisa del día anterior, y del día anterior, y… del día anterior. Como tenía una chaqueta puesta, seguramente nadie se daría cuenta -Además la ropa del centro comercial es demasiado cara-

-Podemos buscar ropa en oferta- ofreció Kumiko.

-¡Será divertido!- Yuuko presiono.

Kumiko se dirigió a Reina -¿Te parece bien?-

-Si, suena divertido- respondió Reina.

-Esta bien, entonces vámonos- declaró Natsuki antes de agregar con una sonrisa -Oh, hay dos autos, nos tendremos que separar, ¿por que no las más pequeñas van juntas?-

Kumiko la miró sospechosamente pero obviamente no se quejaría de ese arreglo -Claro, esta bien-

* * *

En una tienda de ropa bastante económica en el centro comercial, Yuuko sugirió con entusiasmo a Kumiko y Reina -¡Ustedes dos deberían compartir un probador!-

Kumiko hizo una pausa -¿Por qué haríamos eso?-

-Bueno...eh...para hacer espacio para las otras personas-

-No hay nadie alrededor- señaló Reina.

Cuando las estudiantes de segundo año entraron a probadores separados, Natsuki se frotó el puente de la nariz -¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- le preguntó a Yuuko.

-Es mejor que tus esfuerzos- le contestó bruscamente.

-Prácticamente estoy liderando esto-

-Eso es porque…-

A medida de que el dúo continuó discutiendo dejaron de lado sus objetivos.

Tiempo después, Natsuki se vio obligada a comprar algunas camisetas que no eran de franela, que tenían un logotipo de banda en ellas.

Siguieron paseándose por el centro comercial hasta que Yuuko sugirió una de sus tiendas favoritas donde tenían joyas preciosas. Dentro, Natsuki se quejo diciendo que esto no era de su estilo, pero Yuuko la ignoro.

Kumiko vio que Reina observaba un artículo en particular. Rápidamente se dirigió a su lado para preguntar -¿Qué estás mirando?-

-Este collar- ella señaló -Pienso que es hermoso-

-Lo es- estuvo de acuerdo Kumiko -¿Lo vas a comprar?-

-No, no tengo suficiente dinero- respondió Reina decepcionada.

Kumiko deseo haberlo comprado ahí mismo, pero tampoco tenía dinero suficiente, especialmente después de haber pagado sus comidas anteriormente.

En ese momento Reina se distrajo, cuando Yuuko le llamó para que mirara algo, dándole la oportunidad a Kumiko de sacar una foto con su celular para referencia, tomando una nota mental.

* * *

Las cuatro deambularon por ahí hasta llegar a la área de comida para tomar muestras gratis y tomarse un descanso en una de las mesas.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Kumiko -Quiero comprarme algo de tomar-

Reina se quedó viendo a Kumiko yéndose a un establecimiento cercano dentro de la área de comida hasta que sintió la mirada de Natsuki y Yuuko sobre ella. La descripción sobre las juniors podría haber sido descrita como pelea entre perros y gatospero en ese momento se asemejaba más a dos gatos acorralando a un ratón, las sonrisas felinas que le dirigían a Reina la hacían sentirse incómoda.

-Entonces- comenzó Natsuki, -Kumiko es muy linda, ¿no?-

-Ella lo es…- respondió Reina, incapaz de estar en desacuerdo.

-Ella también es muy...esponjosa- agregó Natsuki, señalando su cabello -Sabes…se que ella también cree que eres linda-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Es de lo único de lo que ella habla!- Natsuki respondió exageradamente como si ella estuviera bromeando, pero no estaba lejos de la verdad. -Siempre es Reina esto...Reina lo otro…- ella continuó, con una impresión pobre de Kumiko -¿Viste a Reina en la práctica? Se veía tan linda hoy…- no dejaba de sonreír -cosas como esas-

-Oh, eso es interesante- dijo Reina, sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Muy interesante!- Yuuko estuvo de acuerdo -Las dos son realmente lindas… ¡Así que, juntas podrían ser la pareja mas linda de la escuela!-

-Cuidado, ahí viene la rey y reina del baile- Natsuki dijo, haciendo una seña con su mano de pistola.

-Los estudiantes de segundo año no pueden ir a la fiesta de graduación a menos que sean invitados por un estudiante de último grado- le informo Yuuko.

-Oh, eso es cierto- Algo para tener en cuenta para el próximo año. A menos que Asuka o yo la invitemos...seria una increíble cita- ella guiñó un ojo, tratando de obviamente de insinuarle a Reina que hiciera su movimiento.

Kumiko luego reapareció, ahora con un lata de té verde -¿De que me perdí?- ella preguntó, sentándose. Las otras chicas se mantuvieron calladas, con Reina claramente nerviosa. Se volvió a Natsuki que se veía bastante maliciosa -Bien, ¿que está sucediendo?-

-Estábamos hablando de lo linda que eres- respondió sonriendo.

-Muy graciosa- dijo Kumiko sin creerle ni un poco.

Natsuki colocó una mano en su pecho en falsa ofensa -¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!-

-Más específicamente, estábamos hablando de que harías una linda pareja con Reina- dijo Yuuko.

Kumiko se atraganto con su bebida ante ese comentario, causando que Natsuki se riera de ella. Ahora su amiga sabía cómo se sentía.

Natsuki y Yuuko ahora tenían a la pareja ajena justo donde la querían. Dado que lo sutil no funcionó, era hora de ser lo más descaradas posibles y añadir un poco de amor a la fuerza.

-De todos modos, actúan prácticamente como si estuvieran saliendo- agregó Natsuki.

-¡Nosotras… nosotras no…!- Kumiko tartamudeo después de hacer un par de ruidos extraños.

-Vamos, Kumiko- continuo Yuuko, haciendo un gesto hacia Reina. -Le abriste la puerta, pagaste su comida, le diste tu chaqueta…¡es como si fueras su novio o algo así!-

-Un novio inútil- interrumpió Natsuki

-¡No lo soy!- Kumiko chillo.

-Si, tienes razón. No eres su novio inútil, eres su novia inútil-

-¡No soy inútil ni su novia! ¡Solo soy cortés!-

-En ese caso paga mi comida-

-¿Tu que piensas Reina?- Yuuko le preguntó tranquilamente a su amiga, suavemente empujándola con el codo en uno de sus costados -¿No crees que sería una buena novia?-

Reina todavía miraba hacia abajo, inquieta, sonrojándose. A ella no le gustaba que la expusieran de esa manera, incluso si el resultado podía ser bueno -Um…- no podía mentir -Si, lo haría-

-Si, te gusta las personas idiotas- dijo Natsuki -pero creo que ella puede ser adorable-

-Callate Natsuki- dijo Kumiko con el rostro ardiente ante las palabras de Reina y a las burlas implacables.

-¡Pero mira la hora!- Natsuki exclamó, mirando un reloj en su muñeca que no estaba. -¡Tengo que irme! Esta bien si me llevas a casa, ¿verdad Yuuko?-

-¡Por supuesto!- chillo la rubia, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-¡Chicas, nos vemos luego!-

-¡Adios!-

Las juniors se marcharon, dejando a Kumiko y Reina revolcándose en su vergüenza mutua.

* * *

El camino de regreso a la casa de Reina continuó siendo incómodo y silencioso, con el único ruido del motor del automóvil y el poco sonido del radio. Reina se hundió más profundamente en el cálido y reconfortante aroma de la chaqueta de Kumiko, que le había sido prestada nuevamente para protegerse del frío.

Muy pronto, se detuvieron en la residencia Kousaka. La luz de la entrada se encontraba encendida, como un faro que brilla a través de la temprana oscuridad provocada por el próximo invierno.

-Te acompañare hasta la puerta- dijo Kumiko, _caballeroso_ como siempre. Reina no discutió.

Se quedaron en la puerta, sin estar muy seguras de que decir.

Kumiko se aclaró la garganta jugueteando con un hilo suelto de la manga de su suéter -Hoy fue muy divertido- dijo

-Lo fue- respondió Reina honestamente.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos el lunes?-

-Claro, intenta mantenerte abrigada. ¡Oh!- Reina se percató -Necesitas de vuelta tu chaqueta-

-Ah, claro- se rió entre dientes Kumiko -Eso ayudara- se lo volvió a poner después de que Reina de lo haya entregado -Gracias-

-Gracias a ti- dijo Reina, acercándose para alisar algunas arrugas en los brazos y del frente de la chaqueta que no estaban ahí, sin querer separarse aun. Sus manos se detuvieron en el cuello.

Se miraron la una a la otra, encerradas en una mirada magnética. Los ojos ambarinos de Kumiko se iluminaron con la luz que iluminaba la puerta principal, mientras que los de Reina brillaban por las estrellas del cielo. En ese momento, encontraron que la otra era absolutamente hermosa.

El aire entre ellas era delgado de nuevo, y visible por el frío que las rodeaba, pero sus cuerpos se sentían más cálidos de lo normal.

-Reina, yo…- Kumiko hablo en voz baja antes de ser silenciada por un dedo colocado en sus labios.

Reina con firmeza agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Kumiko con ambas manos, tirando de la otra chica hacia sí misma -Ahora voy a besarte- dijo con determinación. No habría ninguna interrupción esta vez.

-Esta bien- fue todo lo que dijo Kumiko antes de inclinarse para encontrarse con los labios de Reina.

El contacto inicial fue muy suave y tímido, pero rápidamente se hizo más seguro cuando Reina levantó sus manos para acariciar la cara de la otra, mientras que Kumiko envolvió sus brazos en la espalda baja de Reina, queriendo estar más cerca. Kumiko separó levemente sus labios y Reina hizo coincidir sus movimiento con un suave suspiro, los estremecimientos familiares volviéndolos a sentir. Un beso se convirtió en dos, luego en tres, ninguno de los cuales quería que este momento terminara después de la espera que se sintió tan larga.

Si quedaban dudas en sus mentes sobre sus sentimientos entre ellas, se habían desvanecido.

-Me gustas- le dijo Reina

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Kumiko, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no acabaran de besarse.

-Si, de verdad- se río sin aliento, cepillando tiernamente un poco el cabello de la cara de Kumiko -¿Tambien te gusto?-

-Si- respondió seriamente Kumiko. Apretó con fuerza a la chica más pequeña y le susurro -Por un largo tiempo…- Continuaron de pie en la puerta un rato más, abrazándose mutuamente. -Oye- ella empezó -¿Recuerdas que Natsuki y Yuuko dijeron que actuamos como si estuviéramos saliendo?-

-Mm-hmm- asintió Reina, con una sonrisa divertida -¿Eso es algo malo?-

-Para nada…- miro hacia abajo, golpeando con el dedo del pie contra el concreto debido a su nerviosismo -pero preferiría no solo… actuar, ¿sabes?-

-Entonces, deberíamos empezar a salir oficialmente-

-Si, ¿verdad?-

Entonces, está decidido-

Hubo una pausa antes de que ambas estallaran de risa, aturdidas por la adrenalina de la confesión y la alegría de tener sus sentimientos correspondidos

-Entonces, ¿no cambiará mucho?- Kumiko bromeo, colocando su frente con la de Reina.

-Excepto por esto- respondió Reina, antes de cerrar la corta distancia con otro beso.

Después de que se separaran, Kumiko respondió con una sonrisa tonta -Espero con ansias mas que eso-

Definitivamente tenían que agradecer a sus amigas la próxima vez que las vieran.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, debo decirles que me tomaré un descanso con este fic, quiero traducir los otros fic que me faltan y deje a medias.

Comenten, me hacen feliz sus comentarios y me animan mucho a seguir.

Actualizare otros fanfics que deje a medias su traducción como Los dos lados de la misma monedao Practicidad y amorsi no los conocen, los invito a que entren a mi perfil y los busquen 😉

Sin mas que decir, me despido, busquenme en facebook.

Hasta la otra

Panda2501 🐼


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy sentada 😅

Lamento la espera, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de esta gran historia que no me pertenece. Se supone que iba a subir este capítulo hace dos semanas pero no lo encontré en mis documentos y lo tuve que volver a traducir 😭 y con las escuela y otras cosas que tengo pendientes, tarde dos semanas, pero bueno! Aquí está, que es lo que importa 😊

Se supone que lo revise, pero sé que se pasó un error como siempre así que también me disculpó por eso 🙂

No tengo más que decir por el momento, así que nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 8: Su afecto.

Kumiko entro a la escuela esa mañana con un resorte a su paso, lo cual, era bastante inusual para ella, pero tenía una buena razón para estar emocionada.

Hace dos días, Reina y ella se habían confesado mutuamente sus sentimientos. ¡Incluso se besaron! Kumiko no podía dejar de pensar en eso, había pasado la mayor parte de su domingo distraída, paseando por su habitación, acostándose en su cama, girando y gritando silenciosamente en su almohada.

Sus pensamientos eran consumidos por Reina, que no era diferente de lo usual, pero ahora que finalmente la había besado, no podía esperar hacerlo una y otra vez. Era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Luego vio, la persona de sus efectos, inesperadamente esperándola en su casillero. Al notar que Kumiko se acercaba, la cara de Reina de iluminó al instante. Kumiko noto que probablemente era una de las expresiones más felices que había visto en la otra chica hasta la fecha y, se sintió extremadamente honrada y muy nerviosa por el hecho de que ella era la fuente de ello.

"Buenos días" saludo Reina, poniéndose de puntillas para envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kumiko en un abrazo.

"Ah, buenos días" Kumiko vaciló un poco, sin esperar el abrazo, pero lo devolvió a tiempo, apretando a la chica contra sí misma. Ella también quería besarla y logró contenerse, pero Reina decidió ser furtiva y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla después de echar un vistazo alrededor del pasillo. Kumiko rápidamente correspondió a la acción, antes de que diera cuenta alguien. Los pocos estudiantes de alrededor parecían preocupados por sus propios asuntos, así que espero que nadie haya visto.

Retrocediendo, Kumiko trato de cubrir su vértigo con algunas bromas "No podías esperar para verme, ¿verdad?" Girar el dual de su casillero era todo un reto con sus dedos ligeramente temblorosos. La combinación también la estaba eludiendo temporalmente. "Tenemos clases juntas en una hora".

Reina se apoyó contra los casilleros, inclinando su cabeza con amabilidad "¿Es malo querer saludar a tu novia a primera hora de la mañana?" Kumiko comenzó a reírse "¿Qué?"

"Me llamaste tu novia" explico, sosteniendo un libro de texto delante de su cara para que Reina no viera lo sonrojada que estaba y su sonrisa tonta "Eso me hace muy feliz"

Reina le sonrió con cariño, ahora también sonrojándose "Idiota"

Las dos acordaron mutuamente mantener su relación relativamente privada. La banda y la escuela parecían estar bien con las parejas del mismo sexo entre los estudiantes, pero aun así, querían evitar que alguien se involucra demasiado en sus asuntos o que tuviera algún problema con eso.

Por supuesto, Natsuki y Yuuko fueron las primeras en enterarse, ya que eran sus mejores amigas, y se habían dado todo el crédito por haber conseguido unir finalmente la pareja. Sin embargo, exactamente lo que sucedió en la puerta de la casa de Reina se mantuvo entre la pareja, ninguno de las dos queriendo revelar los detalles de ese momento íntimo.

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, pero para el viernes, era evidente que ninguna de las dos era capaz de ser discreta. Más específicamente, 'sutil' no era una palabra que estuviera en el vocabulario de Reina.

En la banda, cada sección se había dividido con su propia práctica. Mientras la sección de bajos se ubicaba en su aula habitual, Kumiko noto a Reina, que estaba en la puerta, indicándole a que se acercara. Con una pregunta clara en su mente, ella se acercó "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Me puedes llevar a casa hoy? Le pregunto Reina.

"Sí" respondió ella con una sonrisa. "En realidad, he estado pensando que puedo hacer eso casi todos los días de ahora en adelante"

"¿No es mucho problema?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! De todos modos, tu casa queda camino a mi casa" ella entrelazó los dedos con la otra chica y añadió tímidamente "Además, ya sabes...más tiempo juntas..."

"Claro" concordó Reina, también sonriendo "Entonces, se lo haré saber a Yuuko. Gracias" antes de irse, la besó en la mejilla "Te veo en un rato"

"Nos vemos" Kumiko se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa de alegría cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los miembros de su sección la observaban. Natsuki y Asuka estaban sonriendo como maníacas, Hazuki parecía confundida, Midori está emocionada, Riko sorprendida y Takuya estoico como de costumbre. "Uhm..."

Natsuki hablo primero "Gay"

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Hazuki, todavía confundida.

Midori comenzó a chillar de emoción, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y patentado sus pies con entusiasmo. "¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Lo sabía! Hazuki, me debes $20"

"¡Noooo!"

"¿Qué diablos?" Repitió Kumiko.

Natsuki dejó escapar una carcajada "¿Ustedes dos tenían una apuesta? Rayos, ojalá hubiera participado. Pero supongo que habría estado en una ventaja injusta"

"Si, apostamos" respondió Hazuki, mientras exageradamente gemía mientras buscaba es su cartera, Midori momentáneamente pareció un jefe de la mafia, aunque era pequeña y linda, lista para cobrar su dinero "¡Seguí las señales!" Apretó los puños, viéndose estrellas en sus ojos.

"Pensé que ustedes dos, eran solo muy buenas amigas" le dijo Hazuki a Kumiko, separándose de su dinero.

Antes de que Kumiko pudiera responder, Natsuki volvió a reír a carcajadas "¡Oh, claro! Es una pareja de chicas que son amigas y se besan"

Asuka intervino "Me llena de alegría ver a estas dos amantes finalmente unidas, como dos estrellas que se han cruzado en el espacio. Realmente, un gran trabajo de tu parte Natsuki" ella le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Gracias, gracias" Natsuki respondió arrogantemente, inclinando ligeramente.

"Deja de tomar todo el crédito..." se quejó Kumiko.

"¡Guau!" Hazuki de repente exclamó. "No creía que tuviera amigos gay, pero con Kumiko y Reina... ¡ahora tengo dos!" Ella levantó dos dedos, haciendo un signo de paz.

"¿Natsuki y yo no somos tus amigas?" Pregunto Asuka, pareciendo exageradamente ofendida tanto por ella, como por la pelirroja.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes también?! Rayos, realmente necesito prestar atención..."

"Si, de hecho" Natsuki negó con la cabeza "Y aquí pensé que prácticamente irradiábamos rayos de arco iris" ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Kumiko "Lo mismos contigo"

"Caramba, gracias"

"¡Mis amigas gay se han duplicado!" Hazuki aplaudió, haciendo otro signo de paz. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras examinaba sus dedos. Los engranajes comenzaron a girar en su cabeza. "Espera... ¿Cómo dos chicas tienen...?" Ella comenzó a preguntar, haciendo movimientos de tijeras con sus dedos.

"¡Bien!" Asuka interrumpió en voz alta esa línea de pensamiento, lista para volver a encarrilar las cosas. "Me temo que eso es algo que no enseñan en educación sexual"

"En realidad, no enseñan la mayoría de las cosas" comento Natsuki antes de cruzar los brazos de forma astuta "Pero para eso está el internet"

"¡Buena idea! ¡Puedo investigar un poco!" Hazuki saco su celular, ahora en busca de conocimiento.

Kumiko hizo un extraño sonido de graznido "¡No busques esas cosas ahora mismo!"

Mientras esto ocurría, Riko y Takuya observaban, la primera en silencio divertido, y el segundo en desconcierto. Takuya coloco una mano en su frente y dijo cansadamente "Creo que estamos en la sección más rara de la banda"

"Oh, no son raros..." Riko se rió entre dientes "Prefiero llamarlos... excéntricos"

Como sea que uno quisiera llamarlos, esa era la sección de bajo.

* * *

"Y eso es lo que pasó" concluyó Kumiko después de dejar a Natsuki

"Ops" fue la respuesta de Reina. Ella no se veía arrepentida, de hecho, se veía bastante complacida. "Bueno...dejando las apuestas a un lado, me alegro de que Hazuki y Midori estén felices por nosotras. Tal vez ahora dejen de intentar juntarte con chicos"

"Oh cierto, tienes razón"

Después de llegar a la casa de los Kousaka, Reina invito a Kumiko a pasar un rato ahí, información a la morena que sus padres no se encontraban en casa. La insinuación y el tono de sus palabras no se perdieron en Kumiko. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando Reina la llevo por las escaleras a su habitación.

Al entrar, Kumiko se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado en la habitación de Reina, incluso antes de que empezarán a salir. Era como cruzar una nueva barrera. Miró a su alrededor, ansiosa por aprender más sobre la otra chica. Las cosas estaban predeciblemente en orden y todo estaba limpio, con algunas estanterías bien organizadas contra una de las paredes llenas de libros de música. Incluso su escritorio estaba ordenando.

La luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de unos grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón. Kumiko imagino a Reina regularmente parada ahí, tocando su trompeta, sonando completa y orgullosamente por todo el vecindario. Sería una cosa muy 'reina" de hacer. La sonrisa provocada por ese pensamiento se hizo más divertida al ver a un osito de peluche sentado en una silla cercana con signos evidentes de edad y de ser muy querido.

"¿Mi habitación es de tu agrado?" Reina pregunto, notando la obvia valoración de Kumiko.

"Si" respondió ella, dejando de mirar a su alrededor "Es linda, muy tu"

"Gracias" dijo Reina, sentada en la cama en el centro de la habitación, recostada contra las almohadas suaves y la cabecera. Ella palmeo el lugar junto a ella, como una invitación para que Kumiko se sentará, lo cual, ella hizo.

"Entonces..." comenzó Kumiko, la emoción nerviosa brotaba dentro de ella, por estar tan cerca de su nueva novia, en su habitación, en su cama, a solas. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Reina se acercó aún más, mirando a los labios de Kumiko "Tú dime"

Kumiko sonrió, contenta de que estuvieran en la misma página. En lugar de responder, ella le beso suavemente. Reina respondió positivamente a la acción, moviendo los labios contra los de la otra chica con un zumbido feliz. Compartieron unos cuantos besos rápidos, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo cada vez entre ellas.

A pesar de que ese tipo de besos eran definitivamente agradables, Kumiko quería dar el siguiente paso. Luego recordó que era la más experimentada entre las dos, por extraño que parezca. ¿Eso significaba que Reina esperaba que ella liderará? Si es así... empujando a través de su nerviosismo, tentativamente paso la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Reina, pidiendo permiso. Reina pareció dudar por un momento, antes de encontrarse con la lengua de Kumiko.

Sus labios y lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez, ambas haciendo ruidos suaves y satisfechos. Queriendo estar más cerca, Reina levantó una de sus manos para acariciar la cara de Kumiko mientras Kumiko colocaba una de las suyas en el costado de Reina, frotando círculos con su pulgar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kumiko hace un año, o incluso hace un mes, que ella se estaría besando con Reina Kousaka, se habría reído y los hubiera llamado locos. Esa era una idea previamente resignada de sus fantasías pasadas. Aun así, ella abrió ligeramente un ojo para echar un vistazo, para verificar si esto realmente estaba pasando.

Si esto era un sueño, entonces era uno muy realista.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, otra forma en que sabía que era real, era su eventual necesidad de más aire. Ella rompió el beso jadeando "Espera, necesito recuperar el aliento..."

Reina la miró por un momento, parpadeando, aturdida. Después de recuperarse, bromeó "Deberías tener mejor capacidad pulmonar que esa"

"Oye, no soy tan increíble cómo tu"

"Eso no es cierto" respondió Reina al instante. Ese intercambio parecía familiar por alguna razón.

"Si tú lo dices" respondió Kumiko, acostándose completamente de lado, dejando caer el asunto.

Reina de acurrucó contra ella, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la chica más alta con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Kumiko todavía estaba sorprendida de lo cariñosa que era Reina. Parecía que la trompetista siempre quería estar cerca de ella, tomándola de las manos, dando abrazos y besando su mejilla. No había esperado que ella fuera del tipo pegajoso, pero no se quejaba ni un poco.

A lo largo de la semana, había recibido muchas miradas cariñosas, toques y palabras de Reina, y amaba cada minuto de eso. Recibir tanta atención positiva de una chica tan hermosa la hizo más feliz de lo que las palabras podían describir. Fue como si ella ganará el premio gordo.

Estuvieron acostadas unos minutos en los brazos de la otra.

"Oye Reina..." hablo Kumiko, ahora jugando con el suave cabello de la chica.

"¿Hm?" Ella respondió, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba?"

"Hm..." respondió de nuevo, más contemplativa. "No sé exactamente. Fue solo una de esas cosas que sucedieron" ella juguetona con los cordones de la parte delantera de la sudadera con capucha de Kumiko. "Siempre me pareciste interesante, así que quería conocerte mejor... pero no sabía cómo. Me sentí muy contenta cuando me hablaste en esa fiesta y nos hicimos amigas"

"Yo también" Kumiko asintió seriamente, también contenta de haber reunido el coraje para hablar con ella.

Reina continuo, su voz se volvió más tranquila, sintiéndose tímida. "Entonces empecé a sentirme muy atraída por ti, pero me costó un poco darme cuenta, con algo de ayuda descubrí que me gustabas de esa manera. Realmente me pusiste en aprietos. Nunca me había sentido así hasta que te conocí"

"Wow" suspiro Kumiko, con gran admiración. Ella podría haber dicho algo igual de conmovedor, como lo feliz y honrosa que era por hacer que Reina se sintiera así, pero en lugar de eso soltó "¿Así que en realidad te volví gay?"

Reina resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente, o la de Kumiko. "Supongo que lo hiciste" ella puso los ojos en blanco, luego se echó a reír. "En realidad, no he decidido si podría ser lesbiana, bi o lo que sea... lo único que se con certeza es que me gustas"

Por un momento, Kumiko pensó que ella había muerto y se había ido al cielo. "Bueno, eso es lo que importa" dijo, con la voz quebrada. Ella se aclaró la garganta "Tú también me gustas mucho"

Reina continuo sonriendo tímidamente, complacida de escuchar eso "Entonces, ¿cuándo tú supiste que te gustaba?"

"Oh... probablemente desde la primera vez que te vi" admitió tímidamente. Eso calentó el corazón de Reina, antes de que Kumiko arruinara el sentimiento al agregar "¡Oh, espera! ¡Lo que realmente lo hizo, fue cuando te hiciste una coleta en la primera competencia!"

"¿Coleta...?"

"¡Si!" Kumiko insistió, ahora emocionada. Está era otra de las cosas que le apasionaba. "¡Te veías tan bien en esa coleta que podría ser un delito!" Reina frunció sus cejas, mirándola con las expresiones más confundidas "Oye, no me juzgues. Me gusta el cabello así"

"Hm... eso es interesante" ella puso un dedo en su barbilla "Entonces debería decirte que me gustan los lentes"

"¿De verdad?"

"Mm-hmm. De hecho, cuando te vi por primera vez en lentes..." Se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Kumiko "Pensé que te veías muy sexy"

Esa admisión y el aliento que golpeó su oreja, hizo que la piel de Kumiko se le pusiera de gallina. "Whoah" logro decir "E-es bueno saberlo..."

"En efecto"

Ambas hicieron notas mentales para usarlas más tarde.

Continuaron charlando y besándose pausadamente hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrandose "Esa debe ser mi mamá" aclaró Reina.

Kumiko miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente "Probablemente debería irme"

"Aw" dijo Reina, aferrándose a ella y gimiendo ligeramente "Pero yo quiero besarte un poco más"

Kumiko sonrió divertida ante el tono casi infantil de la chica, especialmente porque las intenciones eran ciertamente...adultas. "Nos vamos a ver mañana"

"Si, pero... podrías quedarte a cenar" ofreció ella, insistiendo más.

"No quiero molestar..."

"No estarías molestando"

"Tal vez, pero estoy bastante segura de que mi madre me quiere en casa"

"Está bien..." Reina finalmente se rindió con un suspiro. Ella acompaño a Kumiko de regreso a la puerta principal.

Mientras Kumiko volvía a ponerse los zapatos, uno de sus cordones se desató. Mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo, escucho a Reina decir "Oh, ¿aún no hemos estado en nuestra primera cita y ya me estás proponiendo?"

"¿Eh?" Pregunto Kumiko antes de darse cuenta de la posición en la que había llegado para atarse el zapato, sobre una rodilla. Ella siguió el juego "Supongo que sí" Extendió una mano, mirando amorosamente a la otra chica "Reina Kousaka, ¿te casarías conmigo?" Ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría Reina a eso, pero no esperaba que se viera tan visiblemente nerviosa, con el pelo esponjado como si fuera un gato. Su expresión no tenía precio. Kumiko se levantó, riéndose ruidosamente de ella "¿Por qué te ruborizas?"

"No lo estoy" gruñó, dando un paso adelante para esconder su cara ardiente en el hombro de la chica más alta.

Kumiko siguió riéndose mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella "Eres linda" dijo ella.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en el vestíbulo, aferrándose una a la otra durante un rato más, sin querer separarse. Finalmente se separaron con el sonido de los pasos de la madre de Reina que estaba doblando la esquina.

"Oh, hola querida Kumiko" dijo Miki, acercándose a la pareja. Llevaba un atuendo atlético, habiendo regresado probablemente del gimnasio. Si estaba cansada de cualquier entrenamiento, no lo mostró, su saludo era tan brillante y enérgico como siempre. "No sabía si era tu auto el de afuera. ¿No te vas a quedar a cenar?"

"No señora" contesto Kumiko, luego repitió "No quiero molestar"

"No estarías molestando—"

"Eso es lo que le dije" intervino Reina.

"—¡Después de todo, eres la novia de mi hija!"

Las adolescentes se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, sin hablar. Reina parecía una estatua, mientras que Kumiko parecía un pez muerto.

Al darse cuenta de la atmósfera que había creado, Miki pregunto inocente "¿Estoy equivocada?"

Kumiko rompió el silencio primero, balbuceando. "No, quiero decir, sí, quiero decir..." estaba moviendo las manos como si tratará de lanzar un hechizo mágico. Los intentos de encantamientos y el pensamiento apropiado le fallaron. Se volvió hacia Reina "¡Pensé que no le habías contado a tus padres!"

"¡No lo hice! ella se chillo.

"Oh, no tenías que decir algo, cariño" dijo Miki, bastante divertida. "Era obvio" antes de que su hija pudiera preguntar cómo, ella explico "Nunca te había visto tan feliz antes de eso, todo lo que hemos escuchado últimamente es Kumiko. Luego, cuando vino a cenar, y vimos cómo se miraban y actuaban una junta a la otra, juntamos las piezas. Me recordó la primera vez que conocí a tu padre..." ella se detuvo cariñosamente, caminando por el camino de los recuerdos.

"Oh, dios mío" gimió Reina, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos. Su nivel de vergüenza logró superar el de la cena mencionada anteriormente, y como entonces, deseaba que el suelo debajo de ella se abriera y se la llevará.

Kumiko se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. Su mirada de pánico parpadeo entre Reina, su madre y el pomo de la puerta. Ella se preguntó brevemente si debería hacer una salida rápida ante eso.

Miki se rió ante el evidente shock de Kumiko y mítico sus temores "Oh, no te preocupes querida. ¡Creo que ustedes dos son una pareja adorable! Soujiro y yo lo aprobamos" Su sonrisa se volvió instantáneamente de cálida a amenazadora. "Mientras trates bien a nuestra querida Reina"

"P-por supuesto" Kumiko chillo, intimidada de nuevo. Parecía que cada miembro de la familia Kousaka era capaz de miradas muy intensas "Si señora, lo haré", agrego con un firme asentimiento, de pie más erguida. "¡Me preocupo mucho por ella!"

"¡Bien!" Ella sonrió, volviendo a la normalidad "Puedo ver por qué nuestra Reina te tiene tanto cariño, eres tan dulce y tan linda también. Por favor, quédate a cenar"

"Está bien... le enviaré un mensaje de texto a mi madre para hacerle saber. Muchas gracias".

Con eso, Miki hizo su salida, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. La postura de Kumiko se relajó, un gran suspiro de alivio se escapó de ella. Fue agradable no estar más en el lado receptor de esa mirada escrutadora por el momento. Sin embargo, Reina aún no se había recuperado, aún ahí de pie mortificada.

"Hey, está bien" se rió Kumiko, agarrando suavemente las muñecas de su novia para alejar sus manos de su cara.

Reina siguió mirando hacia abajo, haciendo pucheros "Lo siento mucho" se disculpó, luchando contra las lágrimas de vergüenza pinchando sus ojos "Así no es como quería que fuera eso"

"Oh, está bien" Kumiko le tranquilizó, besando su frente. "¡Es increíble que tus padres de apoyen!" Reina asintió lentamente de acuerdo, incapaz de discutir ese hecho. "Ni siquiera le he dicho a los míos que soy gay"

Reina arqueo las cejas sorprendida "¿De verdad?" Ella pareció estar pensando por un momento antes de suspirar "No somos muy buenas para mantener las cosas en secreto, ¿verdad?"

"Aparentemente no"

"Bueno... supongo que está bien, porque..." Ella agarró firmemente las manos que sujetaban sus muñecas y se acercó más a su novia, observándola con una mirada y una sonrisa que era parte de cariño, adoración y depredación"Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía"

Los ojos de Kumiko se ensancharon. "Oh no" se rió entre dientes, sintiéndose a la vez halagada y nerviosa. "¿En qué me he metido?"

* * *

Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece y originalmente _"Signs of Love"_ de **karukaro** , si alguien gusta dejarle algún comentario sobre su historia, estoy segura que se los agradecerá, después de todo, es lo que nos anima como escritores 😊

Bueno, me despido, me iré a comer algo, tengo hambre xD

Hasta la otra!

Panda2501 🐼


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola chicos! ¿Como andan? Lamento la demora, este capitulo es uno de los mas largos que he traducido, no pense que me iba a llevar tanto tiempo, pero bueno aqui esta :D

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, sin mas que decir los dejo leer :3

* * *

Capítulo 9: Después de la escuela.

Natsuki estaba haciendo lo que mejor hacia en las mañanas: consumir cafeína y quejarse.

"Uhh. El descanso de Acción de Gracias no fue lo suficientemente largo" gimió ella "No puedo esperar para las vacaciones de Navidad. Necesito tomar un merecido descanso".

"¿De qué?" Pregunto Kumiko, concentrada en el camino.

"Por supuesto que de mi agenda ocupada" dijo como si fuera obvio "Y de verte a ti y a tu novia siendo ridículamente coquetas todo el tiempo"

"Lo siento" respondió Kumiko, con una sonrisa, en un tono que no lamentaba nada.

No se perdió en Natsuki, suspiro "No todos podemos ser tan afortunados en el amor. También debería conseguir una novia. En realidad, he estado pensando en cortarme el cabello. Optando por el aspecto de 'butch* suave' o algo así. ¿Crees que eso las atraería? ¿A las chicas?"

* * *

 _*Consultar al_ _final._

* * *

"Tal vez, pero creo que la coleta te queda bien".

"Gracias, pero... espera, ¿no me dijiste una vez que tenías algo por las coletas?"

Kumiko se rió nerviosamente "¿Lo hice?"

Natsuki entrecerró sus ojos ante la sospecha "Si. He visto fotos de Azusa, y ella usualmente traía una coleta, ¿verdad? Y ahora Reina, ha estado usando más su cabello así... ¡Si, eso es! Me voy a cortar el cabello o me lo voy a dejar desatado".

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me gustan las coletas?"

"Si. Podrías empezar a fantasear conmigo"

"¡Oh vamos! No me atrae tu colega ni nada, solo creo que te queda bien. Estéticamente hablando. Platónicamente."

"Hm. No me gusta la idea de parecer uno de tus problemas."

"¡No es un problema! ¡Es simplemente una preferencia personal!"

"Mira, me he dado cuenta de que llevas mas tus lentes" declaro Natsuki, señalando el marco de estos en la cara de Kumiko "¿A Reina le gustan o algo por el estilo?" cuando su amiga no respondió, Natsuki comenzó a reírse "¡Lo sabia! ¡Ustedes dos son unas nerds tan gays!"

"Cállate"

"No puedo creer que se estén vistiendo para la una a la otra"

Hubo una pausa en la conversación antes de que Natsuki rompiera el silencio en voz alta "¿Sabes quien tiene el cabello de manera estúpida?"

"¿Quién?"

"Yuuko. Mas específicamente, esa estúpida y llamativa cinta que siempre usa. También es siempre de diferentes tamaños. ¿Crees que cambia dependiendo de su estado de animo?" Kumiko no pudo responder ya que Natsuki continuo su discurso violento "Apuesto a que tiene todo un guardarropas de esas malditas cosas, se levanta por la mañana y abre su armario y hay un millón de esos pequeños bastardos. Uno para cada día de la semana. De todos modos, ¿quien lleva cintas a la escuela a esta edad? Es raro. Ella también tiene cejas raras. Y su voz es molesta, y nunca deja de hablar. Dios, me vuelve loca" Su discurso apasionado fue interrumpida con los sonidos de su amiga riéndose. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te gusta ella o algo?"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Absolutamente no!"

"Hm…" respondió Kumiko, sin creerle. Este fue un desarrollo interesante. Definitivamente tendría que mencionárselo a Reina mas tarde.

* * *

"No puedo creer que fui la ultima persona en saberlo" se quejo Shuuichi, cruzándose de brazos.

"Realmente no lo eres" contesto Kumiko, mirando a través de su casillero.

"En serio, hermano. ¿Cómo es que has tenido dos novias y yo no he tenido ninguna?"

"Supongo que las damas me aman"

"¡Tienes que darme un consejo!"

"Ser linda ayuda" sonrió ella.

Suspiro exageradamente. "Debe ser agradable ser querido por una chica…"

Kumiko recordó el extraño enamoramiento de Hazuki con el chico, pero decidió no mencionarlo. "Lo es"

"Supongo que esto significa que Kousaka le gustan los grandes tontos—"

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?"

Shuuichi se sobresalto una vez mas por la repentina aparición de Reina. El cómicamente salto hacia atrás con un grito.

"Oh, hola Reina" le dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse por los gritos de Shuuichi. "Extrañe verte en el almuerzo"

"El recado para mi profesor termino tomando demasiado tiempo…" explico Reina.

"¿Pudiste comer?"

La pareja entro en conversación, entrando en su pequeño mundo, al parecer, olvidando que Shuuichi todavía estaba ahí.

"¡Escucha Kousaka!" De repente hablo, rompiendo la burbuja. "¡Tengo algo que decirte!" Para ser una chica tan pequeña, Reina podría ser bastante intimidante, pero Shuuichi supero sus miedos, el amor que sentía por su "hermano" no tenia limites. Hincho el pecho. "¡Sera mejor que trates bien a mi hermano! ¡Ella es como una hermana para mi!"

Las dos chicas le dirigieron una mirada en blanco. "Eso no tiene sentido" dijo Kumiko.

Continuo, imperturbado, señalando con el dedo a Reina. "¡Si le rompes el corazón o la tratas mal, será mejor que te cuides! ¡No te tengo miedo!" dijo, como si ella no lo hubiera asustado dos veces antes.

El comentario continuo "Deberías tener. Ella es atroz".

"¡El hecho de que seas una chica no significa que voy a ser fácil contigo si la lastimas! ¡Haré de tu vida un infierno!" Intento buscar mas palabras, pero no encontró ninguna. "Así que… ¡Si! Supongo que eso es todo"

"No te preocupes Tsukamoto" respondió Reina con una sonrisa divertida, entrelazando su brazo con el de Kumiko. "Me preocupo mucho por ella. La tratare bien"

"¡Pues mejor!" El asintió, cruzando los brazos de nuevo, pero con satisfacción. "Pero en serio… si se meten en problemas, avísenme. Si alguien les causa problemas, entonces tendrán problemas conmigo"

"Gracias hermano" contesto Kumiko, extendiendo su mano libre para un golpe de puño. "Lo aprecio"

No importaba que, ella siempre tenia amigos con quien contar.

* * *

Otra parte de tener amigos, era quejarse de ellos.

"Son repugnantes"

"Ellas realmente lo son"

El orgullo de Natsuki y Yuuko de haber unido a Kumiko y Reina se convirtió rápidamente en arrepentimiento una vez que se dieron cuenta de que tipo de monstruo adorable de una relación habían ayudado a crear.

Habia pasado un mes en esa locura de amor, y su lista de quejas seguía creciendo.

"Todo esto es tu culpa" le dijo Yuuko a Natsuki.

"¿Mi culpa?" Natsuki se señalo así misma, horrorizada, y luego señalo a Yuuko "¡Tu también participaste en esto!"

"Fuiste tu la que se llevo todo el crédito por esto. Espero que estes feliz"

"¡Y tu fuiste la única que presumía de lo genial que eres al juntar parejas lindas! ¡Al igual que Nozomi y Mizore! ¡Tu misma lo dijiste!"

"Esas dos son también son asquerosas"

"Y totalmente tu culpa, así como esta situación—"

"¡Ah, amor joven!" Asuka proclamo, materializándose desde lugares desconocidos. Se acerco a Natsuki y Yuuko, colocando una mano en cada uno de sus hombros y empujándolas sutilmente. "Y ahora ustedes dos, se están uniendo por el disgusto mutuo de los resultados de reunir a sus mejores amigas" Mirando hacia arriba a nada en particular, sus ojos parecían brillar. "En cierto modo, creo que eso es hermoso"

"Ew. ¿uniendo? ¿con ella? ¡de ninguna manera!"

"Ese pensamiento también me disgusta"

"No hay necesidad de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos jóvenes" sonrió Asuka.

"Eres una para hablar" replico Natsuki. Tratando de distraerla, ella agrego, "Creo que tu novia te esta buscando"

"Oh, ¿Cuál?" Asuka respondió, levantando una mano para escanear exageradamente la habitación.

"Muy graciosa. Estoy hablando de Kaori. Ella podría necesitar algo de atención".

"Oh, ella esta bien" dijo Asuka, agitando esa misma mano con desdén. "pero bueno, se cuando no me quieren. Las dejare solas para que continúen compartiendo su sufrimiento juntas" Ella guiño el ojo.

Después de que Asuka se fuera, Natsuki continuo, aun no alcanzaba su cuota de ese día para quejarse, "De todos modos… volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo. En serio, son horribles. El otro día al canción _"A Whole New World"_ paso en la radio y comenzaron a cantar juntas y pensé que iba a vomitar. Y cuando me queje de sentir nauseas con Kumiko, ¿sabes que dijo? 'mi conducción nunca te ha molestado antes' ¡Pero no es la conducción!"

Yuuko se rió de eso. Era diferente a su habitual risa en alrededor de Natsuki, esta era genuina en lugar de burlona. Cogió a Natsuki por sorpresa.

"Tienes suerte de no tener que ir con ellas" agrego Natsuki, incapaz de evitar sonreír. Después de todo, era buena en hacer reír a las chicas.

"¿No tienes licencia?" Yuuko pregunto, genuinamente también.

"Tengo, pero mi auto… bueno, es una larga historia"

"Ya veo" Yuuko pareció pensar por un momento. "Si son realmente terribles, siempre puedes ir conmigo"

Eso también atrapo a Natsuki por sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

"Quiero decir" Yuuko aparto la mirada, agregando con un resoplido "Yo no tendré que escuchar muchas quejas de ellas. Así que tu ganas yo gano"

"Eh" Natsuki lucho con la idea por un momento antes de decir tranquilamente "…Entonces, tal vez te tome la palabra"

Mientras tanto, ellas hablaban de Nozomi y Mizore, Reina escucho una conversación entre las dos mientras guardaba sus cosas.

"Nozomi" comenzó Mizore, su voz tímida y tranquila como solía ser "Hoy, tu forma de tocar fue muy hermosa"

"Oh, gracias bebé" Nozomi sonrió alegremente a su novia, acariciando su cabeza. La oboísta parecía ronronear ante el afecto. "También el tuyo. ¡Pero siempre lo es!"

Escuchar la palabra 'bebé' le dio a Reina una idea brillante. Con la velocidad de un rayo, cerró su caso de trompeta, agarró sus cosas y prácticamente corrió hacia Kumiko.

"Hola Reina" saludo Kumiko, levantando su mochila sobre su hombro "¿Lista para irnos?"

"Kumiko" comenzó, sin responder a su pregunta. "Necesitamos nombres cariñosos para la una a la otra"

Kumiko la miro por un momento, parpadeando. Luego dejo escapar una carcajada por su expresión demasiado sería "¿Lo necesitamos?"

"Si"

"Está bien...¿tienes algo en mente?"

"Todavía no. Solo pensé en eso"

"Eres linda" le sonrió con cariño. "Vamos"

* * *

"Gracias a dios es viernes" dijo Natsuki, estirándose mientras se incorporaba una vez que llegaron a su casa. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dijo a Kumiko. "No tengo que ver tu cara durante dos días completos"

"Gracias" respondió Kumiko sarcásticamente.

Natsuki se volvió para decirle a Reina "No te preocupes, tu cara está bien, Kousaka"

"¿Que tal la cara de Yuuko?" Kumiko pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Que hay con eso?"

"¿No la vas a extrañar?" ella tarareo.

"¡Uhh!" Natsuki gimió antes de agarrar su mochila y abrir la puerta con un movimiento rápido. "Está bien, me voy de aquí, antes de que me enfermes. ¡Hasta luego, pequeñas!"

"Esa fue una salida rápida" comento Reina mientras observaban a su amiga correr hacia la puerta principal y desaparecer en su casa.

"Lo fue" Kumiko se rió "Creo que le gusta Yuuko"

"¿En serio? ¿Que te hace decir eso?"

"Ella no dejaba de quejarse de ella está mañana"

Reina parecía confundida "¿Eso significa que le gusta?"

"No conoces a Natsuki como yo. Es así como ella muestra su amor"

"Hm, supongo que es así...Ahora que lo pienso, Yuuko también se queja de ella" Recientemente, ella había sido la destinataria de las quejas de su amiga sobre la pelirroja en las últimas mañanas.

"¿Podrían gustarse una a la otra?"

"Tal vez. Aunque...si que son raras"

"Supongo que no más raras que nosotras" Al salir del vecindario, Kumiko pregunto, "Cambiando el tema, querías ir a tomar unos _batidos_ antes de ir a mi casa, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero me siento un poco mal por no invitar a Natsuki"

"Ah, estoy bastante segura de que a ella no le importará"

* * *

En el establecimiento de los batidos, Reina se distrajo momentáneamente de sus profundos pensamientos sobre el tema de los nombres cariñosos cuando fueron llamadas para ir por sus bebidas, Kumiko se levantó de su mesa para ir por ellas. Más específicamente, lo que le llamó la atención fue el ambiente descaradamente coqueto dirigido a su novia por la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Reina había investigado el tema lo suficiente como para reconocer las intenciones detrás de una linda sonrisa como esa y la forma en que las yemas de sus dedos para entrar en contacto deliberadamente durante el intercambio de bebidas.

"Aquí tienes, linda" dijo Kumiko después de regresar, colocando el batido frente a Reina.

"Gracias" respondió ella, antes de preguntar "¿'Linda'?"

"Si. Eres linda, así que 'linda' encaja, ¿no es así?" Kumiko sonrió tímida mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Tu eres la linda" replicó Reina, desviando sus ojos y sonrojándose. Intento mantener un tono serio "De hecho, tan linda que la cajera estaba coqueteando contigo"

"¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?!"

Reina suspiro. "Realmente eres idiota"

Kumiko se rió ante el repentino malestar de la otra chica. "Uh oh. No me digas que eres del tipo celosa"

"¿Y que si lo soy?" Pregunto Reina, su tono cambio de juguetón a amenazante.

Kumiko comenzó a fingir encogerse de miedo. "Realmente da miedo..."

"De todos modos" dijo Reina, cambiando el tema después de tomar un sorbo lento "De vuelta al tema de los nombres cariñosos..."

"Realmente estás pensando mucho en esto" noto con una sonrisa divertida "Tal vez no deberías intentar forzarlo"

Ignorando el consejo, Reina continuo "¿Qué tal... ya que eres tan dulce, te llamó... cariño?" Kumiko comenzó a reírse. "Deja de reírte de mí"

"En serio, eres demasiado linda..." Ella seco un lágrima que fue causada por su risa. "Como quieras llamarme está bien, de verdad"

"Entonces te llamaré idiota"

* * *

Después de que terminaron sus bebidas y salieron de la tienda, repentinamente comenzó a llover durante la caminata hacia el auto de Kumiko. Una vez dentro del vehículo, su salida del estacionamiento fue detenida temporalmente por las gotas de agua en los lentes de Kumiko. Se los quitó para tratar de limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa, pero eso solo hizo que se esparciera más el agua en los lentes.

"Augh" se quejó ella. "¡Es por eso que los lentes son una molestia!"

Reina se rió de ella mientras buscaba en el tablero del coche buscando una toallita limpiadora, pero tuvo que conformarse con una servilleta. "Ese es el costo de la belleza"

Kumiko siguió refunfuñando y limpiando sus lentes. "Las cosas que hago por amor..."

"Amor, ¿eh?"

"Erm" La morena se congelo, un rubor se arrastró hasta su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que salió de su boca. "S-si... De todos modos, ¡vámonos!" dijo rápidamente, volviendo a ponerse los lentes. No estaban tan limpios como deberían estar, pero tendría que quedarse así.

La lluvia fría continuo aumentando en el camino a la residencia de los Oumae. Reina optó por dejar el estuche de su trompeta en el auto de Kumiko, solo agarrando su bolso para la noche antes de que los dos entraran rápidamente a la casa.

A pesar de su velocidad, ambas estaban empapadas. "¡Que horror!" Kumiko se quejó de nuevo, y por el momento se rindió, colgándose los lentes en su camisa.

"De todos modos, ¿que tan mala es tu visión?" Le pregunto Reina "¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

Kumiko le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Esa era una broma que nunca iba a ser graciosa. Se inclinó hacia la cara de la otra chica. "Tengo miopía, así que puedo verte claramente desde aquí y también puedo ver que eres un dolor"

"Sabes que te encanta"

"Tal vez" respondió Kumiko, mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa enigmática, otro rubor se estaba exteniendo.

Las dos se dirigieron escaleras arriba para secarse. Reina se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kumiko, secándose el cabello húmedo. Después de secar el agua de la parte posterior de su cuello, esa deshizo su coleta. Kumiko volvió a salir del baño, habiendo optado por volver a ponerse sus contactos, cansada de lidiar con los lentes por ese día.

"Aw" se quejó la morena "¿No más coleta?"

"Aw" repitió Reina "¿No más lentes?"

Kumiko se sentó a su lado. "No entiendo tu fetiche por los lentes"

"Y yo no entiendo tu fetiche por las coletas"

"¡Hay una buena razón para ello!" Kumiko le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente, moviéndose aún más cerca "Es más fácil hacer esto..."

Reina estaba a punto de preguntar '¿hacer qué?' antes de obtener su respuesta cuando Kumiko movió su cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a besar su cuello. Se mordió el labio en un intento por evitar de que se le escaparan ruidos vergonzosos, y un hormigueo la recorrió de inmediato. Kumiko había descubierto rápidamente que su cuello era uno de sus más grandes puntos débiles, y a menudo le gustaba usarlo contra ella, tanto para su disgusto como para su satisfacción.

"De-detente..." ella gimió débilmente, retorciéndose. En ese momento, el asalto a su cuello termino. Con esas sensaciones placenteras desaparecidas, sus facultades regresaron rápidamente a ella, y una sensación de recepción. "¿Eh?" ella gimió de nuevo "¿Por qué te detuviste?"

Kumiko parecía comprensiblemente confundida. "Me dijiste que lo hiciera" explico con naturalidad.

"Oh" Reina tímidamente miro hacia abajo, sonrojándose. "No quise decir eso"

Kumiko se rió de eso, encontrando que era demasiado adorable su novia "Oye, vamos, no me des mensajes contradictorios" bromeó "Dime como te sientes realmente".

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti" dijo Reina, acercándose para apoyar su frente contra la de Kumiko.

"Hm...no te entiendo"

"Creo que lo haces"

Llevaban casi una semana bailando alrededor del tema, quererse decir 'Te amo'. Habiendo estado saliendo solo por un mes, a ambas les preocupaba que pudiera ser demasiado temprano para decirlo, y no quería asustar a la otra.

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo por un momento mientras se miraban a los ojos, dejando que esas dos pequeñas palabras no pronunciadas quedarán en el aire.

"Reina, yo—"

Lo que fuera que Kumiko iba a decir se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta frontal.

"Oh, alguien está en casa" noto Kumiko, levantándose para ir a revisar la ventana para ver qué auto se había estacionado. "Es mi mamá"

Reina todavía ni siquiera había conocido a la Sra. Oumae, pero no podía luchar contra los no agradables pensamientos que entraron brevemente a su cabeza, maldiciendo el mal momento en que llegó la mujer. Estaba segura de que su novia iba a decir algo importante.

Kumiko se sentó a su lado. "¿Estás nerviosa por conocer a mis padres?"

"Yo no me pongo nerviosa" respondió Reina con confianza antes de admitir en voz en baja "Pero si, lo estoy"

Kumiko se rió entre dientes. "No lo estés. Por lo que ellos saben, solo eres una amiga mía" Agarró la mano de la otra chica, sosteniéndola suavemente, mirándola con una expresión muy seria. "Así que no puedes actuar como mi novia. Ellos no saben que soy gay"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo ser sutil?"

Kumiko levantó una ceja hacia ella, respondiendo de manera no verbal a su pregunta. "Está bien, está bien. Estaré completamente oculta" ella pregunto suavemente "¿Por qué todavía no les has dicho?"

Kumiko miro hacia abajo, con los ojos tristes. "No... no parece una buena idea. No sé cómo reaccionarían. Dudo que me echen o algo así, pero... prefiero evitar el drama" Reina asintió en comprensión. "De todos modos" continuo Kumiko, tratando de parecer más alegre "¿por qué no nos dirigimos abajo? Quiero presentarte a mi madre"

"¿Crees que yo le guste?"

"Por supuesto. Eres muy adorable" le dijo Kumiko antes de besarle en la mejilla, lo que la hizo reír.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras. El pasillo delantero conducía directamente a la pequeña cocina y al comedor, separado de la sala de estar por una pared abierta.

"Hola mamá" dijo Kumiko. Señaló a la chica que estaba cerca de su lado, pero no demasiado. "Ella es mi amiga, Reina".

"Oh, hola" la Sra. Oumae la saludo calurosamente. "Así que tu eres la que menciono antes Kumiko. Soy Akiko Oumae. Es un placer conocerte.

"También es un placer conocerla, señora" respondió Reina con respecto. "Gracias por recibirme"

"¡Cualquier amiga de Kumiko es mas que bienvenida! Lo siento, está noche no tengo comida casera para ustedes niñas" dijo Akiko en tono de disculpa, sacando algunas bandejas de comida de una bolsa de papel grande. "Ha sido una semana larga y no tenía ganas de cocinar" fiel a sus palabras, parecía estar bastante cansada. "Espero que la comida china este bien".

"Eso está bien, señora. Gracias."

Kumiko observó la conversación con una sonrisa. Ella pregunto "¿Dónde está papá?"

"El debería estar en casa pronto".

Después de tomar algunas bebidas de la nevera, las chicas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para esperar, y pronto oyeron que la puerta principal se abría.

"¡Kumiko!" Una áspera voz masculina llamo desde la puerta principal que se cerraba ruidosamente.

"Uh oh" dijo Kumiko en voz baja, pero Reina pudo escucharla. "¿Que hice esta vez?"

Entró un hombre alto que también parecía estar bastante cansado. Como Kumiko había experimentado antes, sus lentes estaban cubiertos con gotas de lluvia de la actual. No fue lo único que estaba empapado, al parecer, mientras sostenía la fuente de su actual molestia: un periódico mojado. "¡Mira esto! ¡El periódico es ilegible! ¿Como se supone que sabré las noticias de hoy? ¿Por qué no lo metiste?"

"Todavía no estaba aquí en la mañana cuando me fui" respondió Kumiko.

"Hrmm" refunfuño. "Pero ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste a casa, ¿no es así?"

"Si, pero... ya estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Nosotras corrimos y no lo pensé. Lo siento."

Ante la mención de la palabra 'nosotras', eso pareció alertar al Sr. Oumae de la presencia de una persona diferente en su mesa. "Oh" dijo, pareciendo ligeramente avergonzado por regañar a su hija por un papel mojado frente a un extraño. "Hola. ¿Quien podrías ser?"

"Ella es Reina" contesto Kumiko por ella. "Ella es una amiga mía de la escuela"

"Hola, señor" saludo Reina, sin saber si debía levantarse de la silla o no, pero decidió permanecer sentada. "Encantada de conocerle"

"Lo misma para ti" respondió con un asentimiento. "Olvide que Kumiko había invitado a un amigo"

Mientras su marido tiraba el periódico en el bote de basura, Akiko sugirió "Tal vez debería conseguir una tablet, cariño".

"Son demasiado caros" se quejó de nuevo. Salió de la cocina, aflojando se la corbata.

"No le pongas atención" le dijo Akiko a Reina "Estoy segura de que el también tuvo una semana larga"

Reina asintió en respuesta, sin esperar que esa fue su primera presentación al padre de Kumiko. Miró a su novia, que parecía inquieta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras el Sr. Oumae se encontraba secándose, todos agarraron su comida y se sentaron, esperando que reapareciera. Akiko se adelanto y le preparo el plato a su marido.

"Gracias, cariño" le dijo a su esposa mientras se sentaba. Después de tomar un sorbo de su te favorito, se dirigió a Reina, que estaba sentada frente a él. "¿Así que también eres una amiga de la escuela? ¿También estás en la banda?"

"Si, señor. Toco la trompeta".

"¡Oh, que divertido!" Akiko sonrió. "Toque el clarinete cuando estaba en la escuela. Tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de cuando estuve en la banda. ¡Debes atesorarlos!"

"Lo haré, pero también quiero tocar profesionalmente, como mi papá".

"Tocar profesionalmente, ¿hm?" El señor Oumae levantó sus cejas, mirándola con escepticismo. "Supongo que sería más fácil con un padre que lo esté haciendo" se volvió hacia su hija. "Pero dudo que puedas salirte con la tuya tocando el eufonio para vivir".

"Ah, jaja..." Kumiko se rió incómodamente. Ella ya se había designado a ese destino, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras ahora dolían. "Probablemente no"

"Si ella quisiera, podría" Reina la defendió de inmediato. "Ella es muy talentosa"

Kumiko dudaba de esas palabras, pero de todos modos las apreció.

"Sin embargo, no sería exactamente la trayectoria más estable" continuo el señor Oumae. "No hay muchas oportunidades para los intérpretes de eufonio. Pero, es bueno tener sueños. ¿Has pensado en alguna carrera Kumiko?"

"Oh, uh, he estado pensando que podría ser profesora de música"

"¿En serio? Eso es nuevo."

"Desafortunadamente, los maestros no parecen ganar mucho dinero" señaló Akiko.

"Claro" suspiro el señor Oumae, "pero al menos obtienen beneficios estatales. Ganarías más dinero si enseñas a nivel universitario"

"Me gustaría trabajar con niños" aclaró Kumiko.

"Eres buena con los niños, cariño" sonrió Akiko. "Oh, eso me recuerda que me encontré con la señora Sakamoto ayer mientras recogía el correo, y ella me dijo que probablemente pronto tendrá más trabajos de niñera para ti. Ha estado realmente rogándole a su esposo por unas cuantas citas de noche..."

"¿Tu cuidas niños?" Reina le pregunto a Kumiko.

"Si" respondió ella. "Tengo que ganar algo de dinero de alguna manera"

"Espero que lo estés guardando" comento el señor Oumae.

Kumiko volvió a reírse incómodamente, optó por tomar otro sorbo de té en lugar de responder, pensando en donde se iba su dinero: comida, juego, música... y ahora en su linda novia.

Reina estaba empezando a desear que el padre de Kumiko se calmara un poco, pero ocurrió lo contrario cuando el teléfono de Kumiko parpadeo un par de veces por las notificaciones de texto.

"Oh, vaya" dijo Kumiko, poniéndolo en vibrador después de comprobar rápidamente de quién eran los mensajes. "Lo siento"

"Kumiko" comenzó su padre, pareciendo más fatigado. "¿No te he dicho de no tener tu teléfono en la mesa?"

"Lo siento, señor" se disculpó de nuevo.

"De todos modos, ¿quien era? ¿No saben que no deben molestar a la gente a la hora de la cena?"

"Era Natsuki. Ella realmente no tiene un horario fijo de comida". El horario de su amiga era bastante extraño en general

"Recuérdame, ¿quien es Natsuki?"

"Ella es la pelirroja con la coleta", respondió Kumiko como si no lo repitiera muchas veces.

"Oh, esa" recordó. "¿Todavía la estás llevando a la escuela?"

"Si... pero ella me da dinero para la gasolina" Más un poco más de dinero extra para sus problemas, que también se dirigía a los vicios de Kumiko.

"¡Eso espero! Solo porque ella sea tu amiga no significa que pueda beneficiarse de ti"

"Creo que Natsuki es realmente agradable" Reina intento agregar a la conversación.

"Ella fue divertida esta mañana" dijo Kumiko con una risita. "Ella está realmente esperando las vacaciones de Navidad"

"¡Yo también!" Akiko dijo, confundiendo a Kumiko, antes de aclarar "Mamiko vendrá a casa. ¿No es maravilloso?"

"Oh, supongo"

"¿Has hablado con ella últimamente?"

"Realmente no"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Ella es tu hermana! Ustedes dos solían estar tan unidas"

"Ella nunca parece querer hablar conmigo..." Kumiko se detuvo tristemente.

"A veces necesitas poner de tu parte" agrego el señor Oumae.

Kumiko murmuró en voz baja "Pues dile a ella..."

"¿Que dijiste?"

"Nada señor"

"¿Tienes hermanos Reina?" Pregunto Akiko.

"No, señora. Solo soy yo"

"Ah, es una pena. Tener un hermana puede ser bueno, pero ser hija única también tiene sus beneficios. Sin embargo, como eres su hija única, estoy segura de que tus padres se volverán locos cuando traigas a un chico a casa, si no lo has hecho ya" Kumiko termino asfixiándose con el té verde nuevamente, cortesía de ese comentario. Sin darse cuenta de la difícil situación de su hija, Akiko continuo con una sonrisa "Probablemente el chico querría huir"

Reina trato de mantener una cara sería, recordando que Kumiko ya había recibido un tratamiento de traer a un novio un tanto estereotipado, sin el conocimiento de la señora Oumae. Afortunadamente para ambas adolescentes, Kumiko había sido aceptada en la familia Kousaka con los brazos abiertos.

"No estoy interesada en tener un novio" respondió Reina honestamente.

"¡Eso es bueno! No te molestes con los chicos o citas en este momento, no son más que problemas" Akiko se rió de nuevo. "Probablemente encuentres un buen chico para establecerse una vez que llegues a la universidad. Eso es lo que siempre le digo a Kumiko. Aunque, su hermana probablemente podría hacerlo mejor que con el chico que esta saliendo actualmente..."

"Voy a ser bastante infeliz si termina siendo mi yerno" dijo el señor Oumae, refunfuñando de nuevo.

La sugerencia de que Kumiko 'se estableciera con un buen tipo' hizo que se formará un extraño pozo de disgusto en el estómago de Reina. Ella asumió que su novia se sentía igual.

"Entonces, ¿que van hacer ustedes esta noche?" Akiko pregunto inocentemente.

Probablemente muchos besos, ambas pensaron.

"Solo pasar el rato" dijo Kumiko en voz alta.

Durante la cena, Reina noto la diferencia en el comportamiento de Kumiko con sus padres. Sus respuestas para ellos fueron muy cortas y tranquilas, su actitud muy tenue. Ciertamente era diferente a comparación con lo que Reina estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero supuso que no era tan inusual que ella pudiera ver un lado diferente de ella.

Sin embargo, se sentía como si Kumiko realmente no pudiera ser ella misma. Era como si se estuviera escondiendo detrás de una máscara.

...

Después de la cena, las chicas regresaron a la habitación de Kumiko, asegurándose de cerrar con llave la puerta detrás de ellas, por supuesto, solo por razones de privacidad.

"Tus padres son amables" comento Reina.

"No son tan geniales como los tuyos" replicó Kumiko, dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama.

"Los míos no son geniales, son vergonzosos" respondió Reina, recostándose junto a Kumiko y acurrucándose contra ella. Después de un momento, ella hablo de nuevo "En realidad, ¿puedo ser honesta?"

"Por supuesto"

"Tu papá parece ser... muy duro contigo"

"Hm, si. Eso es normal. Me lo merezco como el 95% de las veces"

"Estoy segura de que no" insistió Reina, apartando tiernamente un poco de cabello en la cara de Kumiko. "Me gustó que pareciera molesto porque llevaras a Natsuki. Haces eso porque eres muy amable."

"Si, a veces soy demasiado buena para mí propio bien"

"Es una de las cosas que amo de ti"

"¿De verdad?" Kumiko desvío su mirada, sonrojándose, preguntando tranquilamente "¿Qué más amas de mi?"

Reina rodó los ojos drásticamente y un 'hmm' como si tuviera que pensar mucho en la respuesta. "Bueno, eres linda, divertida y dulce... y buena besando"

"Es bueno saberlo" se rió ligeramente.

"También es fácil hablar contigo. No es de extrañar que todos te amen... Y... en realidad, Kumiko, yo..."

Sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la señora Oumae llamando a su hija por las escaleras, sorprendiéndolas a las dos a la vez. Reina maldijo internamente de nuevo. A ella realmente le gustaba la madre de Kumiko, pero su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse.

Kumiko se levantó y abrió la puerta. "¿Si mamá?" ella pregunto.

"¡Tenemos un poco de helado! ¿Les gustaría a ti y a Reina?"

"Oh, claro" respondió Kumiko, antes de darse la vuelta para preguntarle a la otra chica. "¿Quieres un poco de helado?"

"Por supuesto" Antes de que las dos salieran de la habitación, y asegurándose de que la madre de Kumiko estuviera fuera del alcance del oído, Reina le dijo "El helado suena bien, pero tus labios tienen un sabor más dulce"

"Reina..." Ella comenzó a reírse de ella otra vez. "Eso es realmente cursi"

"Cállate" resopló ella, ahora sintiéndose avergonzada.

* * *

Después de que las chicas tomaron un postre, decidieron jugar algo de Smash Bros, ya que Reina se divirtió mucho con el juego la última vez que vino, principalmente porque ella seguía ganando, para gran consternación de Kumiko.

"¿Sabes a quién deberías elegir?" Kumiko hablo mientras estaban de vuelta en la pantalla de selección de personajes después de un puñado de rondas. "Zero Suit Samus"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es buena?"

"Si, pero ella me recuerda principalmente a ti" Reina enarco una ceja, curiosa. Kumiko explicó con una sonrisa tonta "Ella es sexy y se ven bien con una coleta"

Reina se rió, sintiéndose halagada. "¿Entonces por qué no la escoges?"

"Prefiero que ella me golpeé"

Reina lucio exageradamente sorprendida. "No me di cuenta de que eras una pervertida..." bromeó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. "¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas?... a Kirby"

"¿Por qué, porque come mucho?" Kumiko dijo con una mirada en blanco, esperando una respuesta como esa.

"Iba a decir porque es el más lindo, pero..." Reina se calló, apartando la mirada con una expresión no tan inocente que confirmo que estaba de acuerdo con esa suposición.

"Muy graciosa. Debería darte una paliza"

"No me importa el dolor" respondió con un guiño.

Los ojos de Kumiko se ensancharon. "Y me dices a mí pervertida"

Después de unas cuantas partidas más, Kumiko hablo "Estoy aburrida de Smash por hoy. En realidad, estoy un poco cansada. ¿Podemos simplemente acostarnos y hablar?"

"¿Solo hablar?" Reina pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kumiko decidió no responder, y en cambio anuncio "Me voy a poner la pijama"

"Sabes, no tienes que ir al baño a cambiarte. Las dos somos chicas. No me importaría si te desnudas delante de mí".

"¡Realmente eres una pervertida!" Kumiko dijo con una risa nerviosa, cruzando sus brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

* * *

Más tarde, Kumiko estaba acostada en la cama, mirando distraídamente el techo, esperando que Reina saliera del baño. Al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse, miro hacia allá y vio a la otra chica con una prenda de vestir familiar sobre su pijama. "Oye, qué diablos. ¿Es esa una de mis sudaderas?"

"Si" respondió Reina, moviéndose al otro lado de la cama para recostarse frente a Kumiko. "Tenía frío. Parecía cálido. No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"No, en absoluto" respondió Kumiko alegremente, girándose para mirarla. Ver a su novia vestida con su ropa la lleno de felicidad y una extraña sensación de orgullo. "Sin embargo, es un poco grande para ti" bromeó. La prenda ya era bastante grande en el cuerpo de Kumiko, por lo que la chica más pequeña estaba prácticamente ahogándose en la tela.

"Un poco, pero es cómodo" También olía a ella.

"¿Sabes de qué está hecho?"

"¿De que?"

"Material de novia"

"...Eso es terrible"

"Si, lo es" dijo, acercando a Reina a si misma. Sin embargo, su alegría pareció durar poco, cuando Reina vio que el humor desaparecía de sus ojos, reemplazado por una mirada casi sombría.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Hm? Kumiko dijo distraídamente, ahora jugando con el cabello de Reina como a menudo le gustaba hacer"

"Pareces... triste. O como si algo estuviera en tu mente"

"Estaba pensando en lo bonita que eres". Ella insistió "Estoy bien, de verdad"

"Vamos. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa".

Kumiko abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, antes de cerrarla de nuevo, insegura. Su expresión era ilegible, sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar para ellos. Después de un momento, ella pregunto "¿Alguna vez deseaste ser... normal?"

"¿Estás diciendo que soy anormal?" ella bromeó "Pero no. Quiero ser especial, sobresalir"

"Claro, por supuesto. Como se esperaba de la increíble Reina Kousaka. Esa fue una pregunta tonta."

"Me sigues diciendo increíble, pero sabes, tu también lo eres". Kumiko se burló de eso, claramente no creyéndole. "Lo digo en serio. ¿A qué te refieres con ser normal?"

"Ah, bueno... quiero decir normal como... no tener que fingir"

Reina tuvo la sensación de que sabía a qué se refería.

"Quiero besarte" dijo Kumiko de repente. "¿Puedo?"

"Puedes" respondió Reina, incapaz de decir no a esa cara y la forma en que Kumiko la estaba mirando.

Reina aún no había recibido besos así de ella. Parecían casi desesperados, suplicando... Era como si ella estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Reina con una propia, en cada una de sus respiros bruscos de aire entre sus bocas ' _estoy bien, esto esta bien, ¿tu estás bien...?_ '

Como actualmente no podía responder verbalmente, ella respondió físicamente. Beso a la otra chica con suavidad y le acaricio la espalda, con la esperanza de calmar su frenética energía.

Quería mostrarle a Kumiko cuánto la amaba.

Incluso si no podía todavía decirlo.

* * *

Uff! por fin termine de revisarlo, tarde casi dos horas y media xD

Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece y originalmente se llama _"Signs of Love"_ de **karukaro** , si alguien gusta dejarle algun comentario sobre su historia, estoy segura que se los agradecerá, después de todo, es lo que no anima a nosotros 😊

Por cierto, ¿han visto las nuevas imágenes que ha sacado KyoAni de Kumiko y Reina? y así no quieren que las shippeemos?! Osea, quien los entiende 😒 Pero la verdad son hermosas 💕😍 si no las han visto, las subiré a mi facebook pero no se cuando, supongo que hasta que face funcione :v

Y apoyen a Park Bom con su come back! 🙌😉

Bueno me despido, este capitulo estuvo demasiado largo, si no mal recuerdo, fueron entre 6000 y 7000 palabras, nuestro querido autor estaba bastante inspirado 😲

Nos vemos!

Panda2501🐼


End file.
